Desterrando mi pasado
by lady melrose
Summary: Años después de haber sido derrotado el Señor de las Tinieblas.Harry y Ron deben vivir con la supuesta muerte de sus amadas Ginny y Hermione,pero una pista inesperada logrará que aquella realidad en la que creían desaparesca.HG/RWyHP/GW
1. PREFACIO

RECUERDEN:NOSON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING

El prefacio 

Ahora podía entender muy bien a su mejor amigo.

Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que en una sola noche iba a perder a su hermano, hermana y a la mas dolorosa de las pérdidas, el amor de su vida.

Se lo lo habían arrebatado de las manos como se le saca un dulce a niño,

pero a pesar de todo el jamás se dejaría rendir. Cumpliría su promesa hasta el final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto era ya demasiado. No solo le quitaban las personas esenciales para vivir sino también a las que lo apoyaron hasta el final. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, si esto era vivir, la muerte era más que el "paraíso".

Ya no tenía futuro.

Ya no había salida

Y nada más importaba.

**ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ES MI PRIMER FIC **

**RESIVO TODO TIPOS DE COMENTARIOS Y REWIENS  
**


	2. arrevatos

ARREVATOS

En un lugar del bosque prohibido 2 personas discutían sobre como llegaron a esta extraña situación.

-te he dicho que las traigas-dijo unos de lo encapuchados

-pero me podrían ver -contesto la pobre (si seguro) mujer a su hermano.

-no me importa solo las quiero a ellas no servirá con otras, el tiene que sufrir la perdida como nosotros la padecemos.

-bueno pero me costara, ellos me atraparan-se rindo esta- pero no las mates, no te servirá de nada

-¿tienes otro plan mejor?-pregunto acercándose mas a ella dejando que la fogata mostrara sus inmensas heridas sin sicratizar.

-si, como siempre yo tengo uno mejor-sonriendo-mira, podríamos borrarles la memoria y dejarlas tiradas en el mundo muggle, donde realmente pertenecen sobe todo esa sangre sucia. Esto ultimo lo dejo como escupiendo veneno.

-no es mala idea pero seria mejor matarlas-su cara se lumino dejando ver su escalofriante sonrisa.

-no estoy segura-dijo-ahora iré hacer mi trabajo. Y desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar de castillo se encontraban 2 chicas sentadas totalmente enroscadas en una profunda melancolía y en un futuro cercano.

Una de ellas miraba tristemente la ventana mientras lagrimas caían sobre su cara y la otra estaba muy concentrada en una carta recién recibida.

-no creo poder soportarlo sabes?-dejo la pelirroja sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-se que podrás -dándole ánimos-VOS sos fuerte, la mas fuerte de tu familia.

-era mi hermano -casi sin respirar, llorando descontroladamente.

-ven vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque quiero hablar con tigo-ofreciéndole la mano.

-claro como decirle que no a mi mejor amiga-agarrando su mano-pero antes deberíamos dejarles una carta a los chicos.

-ok, pero corta no quiero que venga no le haría bien a ron verte así.

-esta bien, vamos.

_Harry y Ron:_

_Fuimos al bosque a despejarnos un rato. No nos pasara nada._

_Beso_

_Ginny y Hermione._

Se fueron dejando la carta sobre el sillón favorito de harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creer lo que veía, eran ellas que venían a la bota del lobo. Que entupidas. Esto haría todo mucho más fácil. No nos atraparían y ya podía sentir la Dulce venganza.

-hola dulces señoritas-dijo la enmascarada.

-¿que quieres?- amenazo la castaña

-a ustedes, eso es lo quiero-respondió esta

-pero-iba a responder la ginny cuando

-ni te atrevas-lanzándole un desamius en consecuencia cayeron las 2 sin poder defenderse.

-esto le encantara a mí querido hermano-

Justo cuando esta las iba a levantar un hombre de especto andrajoso (me hace recordar a rob) se presento, asustando a la mortifaga.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Eras tu mi querido hermano podrías haberme avisado (respondió con sarcasmo) casi me da un infarto!-escupió enojada.

-que débil que eres hermanita-hablo asqueado-pero mira que me has traído-mirando alas chicas-demasiado hermosas para ser tan jóvenes.

-ah deja de mirarlas hay que hacerlo rápido antes que nos atrapen, y vamos hacer lo que yo dije, desmorisarlas y dejarlas tiradas-mirándolas con asco agrego-demasiado hermosas, ya! por merlín.

-esta bien aremos esto rápido-dijo antes de conjurar el maleficio cambiándoles la vida a estas pobres adolescentes.

Los 2 desaparecieron.

En un callejón oscuro de Londres, lleno de basura y retos de cosas viejas donde habitaba mendigos y ladrones que por supuesto no tenían donde caerse muertos. Dos chicas se despertaban de un hermoso sueño que se convertiría en realidad. Llenas de recuerdos vacíos sin destinatario.

-¿donde estoy? ¿Quien soy? porque estoy en un recolector de basura?-se pregunto una levantándose del piso llamando la atención de mendigos que se encontraban al lado-o mejor dicho que hacemos ¿? y quien eres tu?

-ni idea creo que estamos totalmente perdidas y sin recuerdos?-desperezándose siguió la otra que se encontraba en uno s de los contenedores -me parece?

-creo que si, pero antes de habla salgamos de aquí estos hombres nos están mirando muy extraño.

-tienes razón... ¿tu nombre cual es?-pregunto –por supuesto que yo no espero contestación. Ya que ella tampoco sabía su nombre.

Ahora solo sabían que estaban:

SIN HOGAR.

SIN FAMILIA.

NI MEMORIA.

Aunque ellas no creían que eso iba a cambiar.

---3 horas después---

2 chicos iban bajando la escalera de los dormitorios hablando de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-espero que ginny este mejor, se me parte el corazón verla así por mi culpa-dijo el ojiverde.

-ya te dije que no es tu culpa-contesto el colorado que parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Ya llegando a la sala común escucharon un grito desgarrador que parecía provenir de la madre el Ron.

-mi hija también no por dios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-lloraba siendo consolada por su marido que también parecía estar llorando.

Al escuchar esto ron termino de bajar la escalera corriendo preguntando que estaba pasando.

- ¿que le paso a mi hermana mama?-grito y esperándose lo peor

-se la llevaron, hijo junto a hermione, las vieron salir hacia el bosque y no volver.

-no eso; no ¿porque? ¿Quien? si el esta muerto, ¿quien las dejo salir? CONTESTEN-grito lo ultimo ya llorando.

-los aurores ya están recorriendo el bosque haber si las encuentran-bill decía esto sin mirar a su hermano-pero no creemos que las hallen

-¿como puedo esto suceder?-pregunto harry dando vueltas por la sala ya empezando desgastando el piso.

-no lo se-contesto el padre de ron- solo se que cuando encuentre al desgraciado que hizo esto, lo matare.

-no solo vos -contestaron todos los hermanos y harry.

Ellos no sabían que pasarían años hasta que su promesa se realizase.

**RESIVO TODO TIPOS DE COMENTARIOS Y REWIEN**


	3. Nueva vida primer parte

RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING

PLAESE DEJEN RIWIENS! La historia va tomando forma.

**Nueva vida**

Después de divagar por horas toda la cuidad de Londres llegaron a la conclusión que estaban mucho mas que perdidas. No tenían nada más que unas extrañas ropas y dos palito de madera destrozados que no servían para nada ni siquiera para poder recordar algo.

Mas en una cuidad tan fría y oscura como Londres en medianoche. Donde nadie se te acercaba par preguntarte si necesitabas algo solo huían de nosotras como si tuviéramos alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Se encontraban en unas de esas inmensas avenidas cuando decidieron meterse por una estrecha calle que cambiaria su futuro apara siempre.

Ya estoy cansada, no doy más –refunfuñaba una, la mas alta.

Esta bien-acepto su acompañante-vamos a cruzar, que al enfrente veo una pequeña escalinata donde podremos descansar y ver que hacemos.

Cruzaron si darse cuenta que venia un auto a toda velocidad donde su chofer no estaba mirando hacia delante, si no que estaba inclinado así un costado buscado alguna pertenecía suya.

**Crack**

Se escucho. El auto las había chocado dejándolas inconcientes y con graves heridas.

La conductora se baja para ver que había hecho. Al verlas pego un grito y dijo:

O por dios que he hecho ¡! – Desesperada tomo su celular y marco a urgencias- que no estén muerte por favor – repetía mientras esperaba la ambulancia.

Esto será un escando, saldrá en todos lo periódicos, yo "la gran dueña" de unas de las discográfica mas grande del país mato a 2 inocentes jovencitas. Ya se lo podía imaginar Emily Stuart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenían millones de cables sobre sus débiles cuerpos además de encontrarse en una habitación ambientada con una luminosidad deprimente que verían en su larga estadía en el Hospital Central.

De repente una de ellas abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo descubrir que no se encontraba sola en esa habitación de hospital sino que su compañera de "perdida de memoria" estaba con ella pero parecía estar contenta charlando con una mujer de mediana edad, rubia y con una elegancia notoria, y al parecer dejando toda la angustia pasada. En sus ojos chocolates que contrastaban con sus pecas; no sabia porque pero al nombrar las pecas sintió una nostalgia más fuete que el dolor de cabeza que tenia; y su largo cabello color fuego caía sobre la blanca almohada dejando un gran contraste a la vista.

La elegante mujer se fijo en ella.

- te has deportado por lo que veo, ¿sientes algún dolor? Puedo llamar ala enfermera si quieres-pregunto sentando en un costado de la cama.

-no señora prefiero que me diga quien es?, aunque tengo una idea-soltó la castaña corriendo su enmarañado pelo de su rostro ovalado-es usted la que nos atropello ¿no?

-no seas así!-la reto su compañera-ella esta pagando el hospital y todo lo que necesitamos.

-no te preocupes Sophi-le dijo Emily cariñosamente-ella esta confundida, recién se despierta.

-¿Sophi? Ya pudiste recordar algo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-no ella no recordó nada, estuvimos hablado hasta recién que me hace recordar a una amiga que tenia que se llamaba así.

-y yo le dije que seria un lindo nombre y que si lo podría utilizar hasta que recupere mi identidad-le dijo ella a su resiente amiga.

- que bueno al menos tenes un nombre, ficticio pero nombre al fin-le contesto dejando ver una poco de celos en esta.

Emily cambió de tema preguntando:

-pobres niñas sin poder recordar nada-expreso mirando la ventana-yo tratare de buscar desapariones en los últimos días, haber si encuentro algún caso parecido al de ustedes, no se preocupen que yo voy a hacer lo posible porque ustedes encuentren un hogar.

-muchas gracias contestaron ellas-respondieron con entusiasmo y aprecio.

Parecía que la castaña había encontrado seguridad en Emily ya que la miro orgullosa dejando atrás la mirada desconfianza. Ahora enfocándose en lo que seria su nombre falso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de 2 meses

Este seria su último día en esta pieza o como siempre decía cárcel iluminada. Emily las sacaría de este lugar y nos diría si había encontrado algo sobre nuestro pasado, estábamos tan entusiasmadas porque al fin esta pesadilla se acabaría.

Estos meses habían sido agradables gracias a ellas 2, mi cuidadora y Cheryl, así se había puesto mi compañera y resiente amiga al ver una chica muy parecida a ella en una revista; al contrario de mi que me había encaprichado con el nombre Sophi, es que era tan hermoso y original (como mi cabello), así que no me pude resistir cuando Emily me dijo que era presida a una amiga suya que se llamaba así. No lo dude ese seria mi nombre de ahora en adelante.

No podía aguantar más tenia que ver si había llegado. Por dios! Era nuestro futuro el que estaba en juego.

Salí de la habitación asegurándome que nadie me viera no quería que me atraparan ya que la ultima vez estuve sin poder salir en una semana, porque supuestamente lo pacientes no pueden "deambular" por el establecimiento. Baje por la escalera secundaria y justo cuando me faltaba 2 escalones escucho la voz de Emily discutiendo con su hijo Jason alias "el gruñón" (por lo que el había demostrado que nosotras no éramos bienvenidas en sus vidas). Para mi que el era un malcriado (pobre Emily) y lo celos hacia nosotras lo iban a matar. Más que el desprecio que desprendía.

----------------FLASH BACK---------

_Estábamos las 2 sentadas en el hermoso patio de hospital cuando Emily se aparece con alguien a sus espalda por lo que podíamos ver era un chico de nuestra edad bastante atractivo pero con una cara de creído que hacia que salieras corriendo (literalmente)._

_-hola chicas que hacen?-pregunto gentilmente sonriendo la productora-a que no adivinan que les he traído._

_-puedo imaginarme-contesto cheryl despectivamente._

_-o vamos no tienes que tratar así a mi madre enzima que hace caridad con ustedes –le tira su mejor sarcasmo salido MADE IN JASON._

_Hay que amargo y gruñón que es. Conceguite una vida pensé. _

_-si ella no nos hubieras atropellado no estaríamos acá-le escupió como respuesta cheryl, su pelo enmarañado se movía como con vida cuando esta bufaba por la desfachatez del chico. Era odio puro._

_-paren ya!-grito Emily ya enojada-Jasón mas respeto por dios ellas son buenas personas no puedes tratarlas así y tu cheryl perdónalo es medio temperamental. _

_Sin hacerle caso a su madre salio disparado de ahí sin ni siquiera saludar, no podía ser más engreído._

_-perdón Emily pero tu hijo es todo un "gruñón"-le dije yo en broma._

_- no hay problema acá el es viejo y la joven-soltó ella riéndose._

_-----------------------FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------------_

Me mato la curiosidad y quise saber. Me oculte detrás de una columna un poco mas cerca para poder escucharlos.

-hijo ya esta decidido voy hacerlo, no necesito tu consentimiento, por el amor de dios ellas no tienen a nadie es como si hubieran caído del cielo, entiéndeme, debo hacerlo-le suplicaba la madre a su hijo.

Esto era demasiada decepción, eso que acababa de escuchar quería decir que no teníamos a nadie, estábamos solas otra vez. Las lágrimas ya se caían por la bata, manchándola. No podía quedarme mas tenia que salir de ahí buscar mis cosas y llevarme a Cheryl con migo. Ella iba a entenderme.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la habitación pero cuando llegue me lleve la mas rara sorpresas.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Próximo Cáp.:

-no me estas mintiendo no-dije totalmente noqueada.

-tienen una excelente voces-dijo el productor y mejor amigo ella.

-6años después- todo cambio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los dejo con la intriga

No se preocupen el lunes público.

En el próximo prometo que aparecerá lo que paso en el mundo mágico.

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	4. Nueva vida segunda parte

RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING

**Perdón por no ponerlo ayer pero la escuela me mata!**

**¡Una palabra de aliento nunca esta de más!**

** Nueva vida segunda parte**

--2 meses después de las desapariciones—

Estaban parados sobre las tumbas de sus seres queridos, con un ramo de rosas blanco símbolo de pureza según la señora weasley cada uno. Despidiéndose de las personas que más quisieron en su corta existencia. Aunque sus cuerpos no estuvieran ahí las lapidas solo dejaban que la pura realidad que vivían y vivirían por siempre. Solo uno podía ser despedido con un digo velatorio y funeral.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No podían atrasarlo más. El tiempo pasaba y debían tomar en serio lo que sucedía. No iban a volver eso era seguro. Aunque ningunos de los dos amigos dejarían la búsqueda tal fácil.

-¿ya sabes que debemos hacer no?-le dijo Ron mientras dejaba las rosas sobre la tumba de Hermione y yendo hacia la de su hermana que se encontraba al lado.

-seguro, no voy a descansar hasta encontrar quien hizo esto-respondió furioso Harry mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima hacia su rostro.-ahora mas que nunca tenemos que hacer la carrera de auror, derruiré a cada uno de esos bastardos que encuentre.

-harry tenemos que hacer una promesa, ya que no pude cumplir la de nuestra amiga porque sino ella estaría acá con migo-le pide su amigo con la voz tomada, tomo aire y siguió-aunque pase 60 años no dejaremos de buscarlas pase lo que pase, nada tiene que interponerse entre esta promete, oíste bien no NADA. Termino ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato.

-lo juro por el amor que le tenia a Ginny y no pude decírselo-tomando la mano de este.

Esto ayudaría a mantener las cosas claras.

Pero no siempre se puede contra otra persona.

**(Que intriga) jjiji.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lo que se encontraba frente de mí para ser sincera no me lo esperaba.

Era nada más ni menos que la abogada que nos visito la semana pasada y que solo había hecho preguntas tras preguntas, una más rara que otra.

Me preguntaba que hacia acá y porque Cheryl tenia una sonrisa de oreja a ojera. Pero no terminaba ahí apenas había cerrado la puerta atrás de mí, aparece un hombre de avanzada edad muy educado.

-bueno señoritas soy su chofer Albert, así que si ton san amables de decirme ¿donde están sus maletas?-dijo su pequeño discurso con un gracia y cariño que ya lo quería, pero de donde había salido, necesitaba respuestas YA!.

Yo y cheryl miramos a la abogada pidiendo información. Por suerte lo entendió, porque si no me agarraba el ataque. Y si no lo saben soy un fiera (quien no lo sabe jjaja) cuando tengo mis achaques (en argentina son como caprichos o locuras).

-ok chicas esta es la cuestión, ustedes han sido adoptadas, por suerte antes que el gobierno las mande a un orfanato- nos dio la bomba sin vueltas.

No lo podía digerir esto, no era normal, quién adoptaría a dos jóvenes amnésicas. Era insólito por dios.

Aunque estábamos en estado de shock le preguntamos las 2 al mismo tiempo totalmente impacientes:

-¿Quién fue?-desesperada Cheryl no se contuvo y murmuro-¿quien querría adoptar a 2 problemáticas vidas?

-eso no me corresponde decirlo a mí, eso lo hará su nueva madre-respondió tranquila ella, Cheryl que mostró una extraña mueca que por razones que yo no sabia eso no era nada bueno, algo me lo decía, tomo sus cosas y le dijo:

-disculpe señor albert, pero yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que de la cara quien nos adopto y porque nos hizo-chipia mientras que decía esas palabras. La persona que haya hecho esto tendría que lidiar con una histérica Cheryly en lo que cuenta a mí sin duda la Volvería loca con preguntas mezcladas con un temperamento para nada de una dama.

-no desesperen la conocerán en su nueva casa, se los aseguro-no trato de tranquilizar este mayordomo que me producía una paz y seguridad que solo un padre puede ofrecerle a su hija.

Cheryl y yo nos miramos, ella me decía (no se como) que no era seguro pero yo podía poner las manos en el fuego por este señor. Ella me entendió porque asiento con la cabeza y me sonrió mostrándome que no era tan cerrada como lo aparentaba.

Albert también lo entendió porque ni siquiera me había dado vuelta para decirle lo que habíamos decidido, que el ya había tomado nuestra maletas.

- y bueno señoritas, ya están listas, hace 10 minutos que tendríamos que haber salido-no reto en broma, vi como cheryl le sonreía, ¡que bueno ¡ ya no tendría que pelear con ella. Porque cuando yo decía agua y ella aceite se armaba la gorda, una vez llagamos a decirnos palabras muy hirientes.

Las dos le dimos una ultima mirada a lo que había sido nuestro hogar en estoy ultimo meses.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos de mano, uno de los tantos regalos de Emily que nos habia dado aunque lo mas sorprendente fue la toneladas de ropa que nos trajo, yo era como un niño en una golosinería. Que hermoso recuerdo, unos de los poco que tengo.

-esperen no estamos olvidando de Emily, no nos hemos despedido-informe yo ya histérica.

-no se preocupen la verán pronto-respondió nuestro mayordomo (que raro que suena)

Así nos despedimos de una etapa muy rara y confusa de nuestra vida apasar alas puras sorpresas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nos encontrábamos dentro de un lujoso auto mirando todo con admiración y asombro esto era irreal por DIOS quien nos había adoptado un duque ¿?

Cheryl tenía la misma cara que yo pero no pudo controlar el grito de jubilo cuando vio la casa donde viviríamos. Yo no pude decir nada era demasiado para mi cabeza en este momento. Una persona normal hubiera colapsado.

La casa era un palacio, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi nueva corta vida.

Tenía una hermosa entrada llena de árboles a los costados dando una rara perspectiva del jardín de adelante que estaba lleno de rosales de todos los colores. Pero lo que te dejaba sin aliento era lo que venia ahora.

Nos bajamos del auto totalmente sin sentido el aturdimiento era demasiado grande que cuando ALBERT nos hablo nos asustamos

-niñas debemos pasar a dentro-no informo.

-esta bien- respondimos medias grogui

Si lo de afuera nos había dejado medias idiotas lo de adentro nos mato.

Era lujo puro mezclado con elegancia inglesa.

Los pisos eran tan blancos y brillosos que parecían espejo.

No puedo seguir describiendo porque una vos muy molesta me saco de mi mundo.

-al fin llegaron ni siquiera en la puntualidad se esmeran-largo la víbora venenos de nombre Jason.

Oh por dios!!!!!!! Acabo de entender todo, me había caído la ficha. No era a mí sola porque Miss perfección (como le decía Jasón a Cheryl) ya le estaba contestando a el gruñón que cerraran el pico y que quería ver a Emily ya!!!!

Lo mismo que yo quería.

No podía creer lo que ella había hecho esto era demasiado. Era un ángel caído del cielo pero con un aspirante a diablo en su ala desgraciadamente.

En eso ella aparece detrás de una enorme puerta de vidrio decorado. Llevaba unos de eso hermoso vestidos de verano color rojo que resaltaba su piel y su larga cabellera.

Lo primero que dijo:

Lo siento, se que no debía haberles mentido pero era necesario-Cheryl iba a protestar pero fue cortada por ella que siguió explicándonos- es el protocolo que hube que seguir cuanto tome la decisión de adoptarlas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte yo con una nota de tristeza escrita en mis ojos.

-ustedes me cambiaron rotundamente, yo llegue a esto pasando muchas cosas y no quería que pasaran lo mismo, tan buenas personas, me recordaron a mi cuando mi madre me hecho de mi casa cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, la vida es cruel pero como siempre dice Albert después de una tormenta siempre sale en sol. Ahora lo único que espero es que sepan perdonarme-dijo abrazándonos mientras las tres llorabamos como unas magdalenas.

Pero igualmente podía ver a jason haciendo cara de asco mientras se iba. Esto no se iba a quedar así este chico tendrá que escucharme. Si los 3 íbamos a convivir como hermanos el tendría que tragarse su maldito orgullo.

La vida siempre da un giro inesperado

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 años después

En unos los departamentos de la avenida principal se encontraban 2 amigos discutiendo sobre algo que jamás pesarían que discutirían.

Ir o no a la madriguera el domingo.

Los años avía hecho grandes cambios en ellos. Ya no eran más el larguirucho y el flaquito. Los entrenamientos habían tenido un efecto mas que positivo en ellos. Y eso la población femenina lo había notado porque casi siempre tenían una nueva en su vivienda.

La vida de soltero la vivían sin asco. Y ese era el tema que discutían.

-no iremos, Harry por favor ella me esta esperando, no puedo perderme esta presa-le rogó Ron a su amigo.

- te entiendo pero es el cumpleaños de tu madre y no puedes llegar con ojeras y otras cosas mas que a tu madre no le gustaría para nada, se razonable yo estoy dejando a Meredit, tu debes dejar algo, y en eso entra no ir a esa "cita"- le respondió el ojiverde prendiendo su plantalla plana recién comprada.

-esta bien mañana iremos al cumpleaños pero tu te encargaras de decirle a mi "cita" que no iré-le dijo mientras habría una cerveza de manteca.

Ok yo are el trabajoso sucio como siempre-le reprocho.

Al otro lado de la ciudad

Apúrate que llegamos tarde a la cena, si mama se enoja te are cargo a cos escuchaste-la retaba mientras conducía como un demonio.

Yo no tuve la culpa que a Nadine no le saliera el paso- se excuso la pelirroja

Esto me recuerda como entramos a estos ensayos

_5 años antes _

………..

**Siento dejarlos con la intriga pero son recuerdos que va a valer la pena espera par que todo lo que paso tome sentido**

**Como soy buena les dejo un adelanto**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Los atraparon debemos ir de inmediato al cuartel-les dijo su jefe**

**Todo fue tan rápido. No tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo que ya estábamos firmando lo que cambiaria nuestras vivas.**

**-habla desgraciado-le grito**

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	5. La Verdad

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING **

**DIFRUTEN**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES AUNQUE VOY A EMPEZAR A POSTEAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA EMPEZE MI ULTIMO AÑO.**

** LA LLAMADA**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las cosas pueden cambiar.

Y no siempre vamos a estar conformes con lo que nos toca aceptar.

La madriguera era un lugar donde la familia tenía un lugar muy importante para sus habitantes. Aunque ellos hayan sufrido pérdidas que nadie pensó que las iban a tener.

Aunque los años pasaron el lugar lucia igual. La casa, el jardín, todo exactamente igual.

Se podía ver que hoy celebraban algo importante porque se los veía muy contentos armando la mesa para los invitados y deducir que no pasaba de los 30. El mantel de un rosa pastel contrastaba con la cabezas pelirrojas tratando de armarlo y que quedara como ella lo quería ya que era su día.

Hoy molly weasley cumplía años y todos estaban felices por eso.

En un costado de la pequeña carpa blanca que habían colocado sobre la mesa 2 hermanos discutían (lo que ya era muy normal). Uno cargaba al otro sobre su resiente salida en Corazón de Bruja.

-No puedo creer que el "pequeño" ronnie ya creció y esta expandiendo su horizonte hacia modelos muggles y brujas totalmente descerebradas que no saben decir 2 + 2, Si que eres un ejemplo para nosotros que ya estamos casados y con hijos-lo hacia apropósito George haciendo que toda su familia se riera dejando a Ron totalmente colorado y pasando a un tono rojo en sus orejas (jajajajaj me dio mucha risa).

-la vida es injusta yo todavía trato de digerir eso querido hermano-esas pocas palabras dejaron en silencio a todos hasta el pequeño Fred dando orgullo a su nombre (hijo de George y Angelina)

Nadie dijo nada solo lo miraron a el y a su mejor amigo con lastima. Pero solo su madre se acerco y le contesto algo que todos comprendieron como esperanza, sabiendo que eso no iba a cambiar el pasado.

-eso va a cambiar algo me dice ,que no todo fue como pareció, justo en ese preciso momento aparece luna trayendo unas bolsas com símbolos muy a su estilo, haciendo sonreír a la señora weasley que fue corriendo a saludarla.

Ella le tenía mucha estima después de perder a su única hija y a la amiga de esta.

- molly no vas a creer lo que eh podido conseguir, es algo maravilloso el mejor regalo de todos!-le dijo muy entusiasmada haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

Después de comer, saborear la deliciosa comida, era la hora de brindis.

Pero nadie pudo disfrutarlo gracias a los aurores que decidieron hacer acto de presencia para dar la noticia que cambiaria sus vidas.

-disculpen la molestia-se lamento unos de ellos-pero el jefe los llama (dirigiendo su mirada hacia ron y Harry que en ese poco tiempo pasaron de una sonrisa a una cara tan seria que parecía que el mundo se caería) sobre la misión A dijo que era la clave que les faltaba.

No hizo falta decir nada que antes que la cumpleañera pudiera quejarse con los intruso ya habían desaparecido llevándose con ellos a los jefes de la misión A.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_5 años antes _

_Hoy seria el día que conoceríamos el estudio donde nuestra "nueva madre" ( era muy extraño como sonaba)aunque no sabíamos de que era no importaba, porque sabia que era lo que ella amaba hacer, algo que me llenaba de orgullo y era algo que yo quería hacer, trabajar de lo que me gusta._

_No todo era color de rosa ella venia con un paquetito llamado Jason, que era mi pesadilla viviente_

_Él y mi hermana se llevaba de maravilla; no podía entender como podían llevarse tan bien siendo tan distintos (no tanto con yo y el). Pero con migo era una historia distinta siempre que yo decía negro el decía blanco. Siempre era así. Éramos como perros y gatos._

_Estaba arreglándome el pelo mientra Sophi miraba los nuevos vestido que nos había comprado Emily eligiendo cual deberíamos usar para la presentación social en su negocio como en la prensa eso me asustaba terriblemente por alguna razón yo no era muy buena con el publico. Cuando me estaba tratando de dejar mis rulos en un estado presentable cuando escuche que alguien cantaba una canción que yo conocía pero no sabia de donde. Era tan armoniosa pero a la vez triste, no pude contenerme y cante como siempre lo hacia en silencio pero esta ves algo me dijo que no me callara._

_-OH dios-grito alguien desde la puerta de la habitación. Haciendo que sophi se cayera abriendo la puesta de placar de par en par dejándonos a las 2 al descubierto._

_-que pasa, casi me da un infarto- le reprocho sophi a Emily que estaba que no daba mas de la emoción._

-no se escucharon no ¿¿?¡ son preciosas sus voces juntas, nunca vi una combinación que encajara tan bien solo falta algo como una vos grabe que le de un aspecto mas melancólico a la preciosa canción-les explico como si ellas fueran a entender.

Ese fue el principio de un gran descubrimiento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una sala circular se encontraban 3 hombres mirando con bronca y alegría al mismo tiempo el memorándum que acababa de llegar, que contenía una información que ninguno de ellos creía posible.

-bueno, los eh llamados porque al fin encontramos algo que nos llevara a descubrir que paso en el bosque.

-pero que es?¿ llevamos 5 años en esto y nunca encontramos nada es como si se hubieran desaparecido-pregunto ron sorprendido.

-los últimos mortífagos que hemos capturado han soltado algo después de una sección muy intensa de tortura verbal sobre una información que creo que les llamara la tensión-después de decirle le señalo un pensador – caballeros hora que usen esa masa cerebral que su madres les dio.

-estamos graciosos no jefe-respondió Harry irritado.

-vamos que esto sacar las dudas que hemos tenido por años –le dijo Kingsley

Los 3 se adentrados al recuerdo situándolos en las salas de interrogación del cuartel. Se encontraba uno de ellos en frente de una mujer desgarrada y fría, al lado un hombre muy parecido a ella los miraba con asco como si no merecieran poder mirarlo.

-y bien para que nos han traído acá-escupió lleno de arrogancia que no le convenía en la situación en la que se encontraba.

El interrogador le lanzo un hechizo haciendo retorcer en la silla.

Harry respondió al acto con furia recordando su pasado pero su jefe fue más rápido.

- no te preocupes es una táctica que crea una ilusión el atacante dándole en donde mas le duele-señalando su corazón.-ahora viene lo interesante.

- no le hagan daño yo le diré lo que hicimos con ellas-grito llorando susurrando después mi familia.

-cállate! Entupida, débil siempre fuiste la oveja negra ni siquiera para matarlas pudiste-le grito el hermano sacado-anda a saber capaz que por tu debilidad ella estén mejor que nosotros. Idiota!

Las cara de ron y Harry fueron todo un poema la sorpresa mezclada con la alegría, y muy a a la vista el enojo.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

No pudieron hacer nada porque Kingsley los saco del recuerdo.

Ya regresando al despacho.

-no lo puedo creer después de tantos años, están vivas-decia ron

Pero Harry quería otra cosa:

-quiero verlos- le dijo a Kingsley-quiero saber más, donde están? que hicieron con ellas? no me voy de acá hasta que pueda interrogarlos.

- yo voy con tigo-se acoplo ron.

Los dos estaban muy confundidos. Pero algo de lo tenían bien claro es que después de años no pudieron olvidarse de ellas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Esto era la tortura mas espantosa que había vivido en mi vida tener que viaja en el mismo auto que Jason era insoportable. No podía creer que mi hermana me metiera en esto obligándome a sentarme en el medio porque a ella se ahogaba. Por dios a otro con la historia esa por algo era la mas inteligente de las 2._

_Cuando llegamos, no pude sorprenderme más de lo que estaba viendo. Era una discográfica._

_Ahora me caía la ficha de porque Emily se paso todo el viaje diciendo que esto seria un éxito y que Nadine se volvería loca cuando nos conocieras._

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!1_

_Ella nos quería hacer cantantes ¡!_

_Estaba loca si pretendía que yo haga algo así. No y no y no._

_No era lo mió._

_No tengo lo que se necesita por dios santo._

_Lleve a un lado a sophi par decirle lo que tramaba Emily pero el tiro me salio por la culata. Ella estaba como si fuera lo más emocionante que había visto en su vida._

_Que voy hacer. _

_¿¿??_

**Presente **

La verdad que no pude hacer nada solo me deje llevar. Consecuencia estábamos en gira por reino unida promocionando nuestra gira, la del 6 trabajo discográfico. Muy cansadas con los chicos de Nadine, los novios de sophi revoloteando y me prometido que para sorpresa de todos es………………JASON. Ni yo me creo que estoy comprometida con la persona que odie a primera vista.

Ahora me dirigía a la cena sorpresa que había organizad mi amor par mi mama. Llegando tarde por la culpa de sophi y su generosidad sin limites.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En unos de los calabozos se encontraba dos hermanos.

-que haremos ahora-le pregunta ella a el

-nada, cierra tu maldita boca y déjame a mi-le ordeno

En ese momento entran los mas famosos aurores, reconocido por su seriedad a la horade tratar con mortífagos.

-llévenlos a la sala-ordeno Harry a los guardias de la celda.

En la sala ya no tenían escapatoria no había marcha atrás era morir ahí o hablar.

-hablen o se arrepentirán- dijo ron, sus ojos demostraban puro desprecio.-habla desgraciado-le grito ya enojado.

-nunca-le dijo sonriendo-ellas están bien donde están. Mucho más cerca de lo crees.

El golpe que recibió fue mucho fuerte de lo esperado.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Adelanto**

**-¿Queres casarte con migo?-le pregunto.**

**-no puedo creer que ellas estuvieron aquí.**

**-les presentamos unas de las bandas mas famosas de reino unido**

**Espero que les allá guaseado ahora porteare un día de la semana.**

**)))(()())()  
**

Esta es una historia larga.

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	6. Descubrimientos

RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING

**¡Una palabra de aliento nunca esta de más!**

** DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Lo más difícil seria dar la gran noticia a toda la familia. Como explicar que las personas que ellos creían muertas no lo estaban. Pero antes de eso tendrían que encontrarlas. Serian capaz de descubrir la verdad sin que sus miedos y prejuicios los nublen.

O volverán hacer los adolescentes que temían decir lo sentían.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los despachos del área de aurores mas reconocidos.

Dos amigos debatían su siguiente paso en la investigación del paradero de 2 jovencitas.

-que haremos? ¿ -pregunto Ron que observaba el papeleo de los presos- la información que ah podido sacar el jefe nos lleva a un callejón de Londres hace 5 años.

-es donde tenemos que empezar-respondió un serio Harry-pero antes tenemos que hacer como que no a pasado nada, si tu madre se entera se morirá y ni hablemos de Jane.

Los ojos de su compañero se nublaron al escuchar el nombre de una persona realmente importante en su vida, aunque ya nada los uniera con esta.

-tenemos que hacer todo en secreto-le informo mientras leía el papeleo hecho por los principiantes-acá dice que los acusados se niegan a responder preguntas acerca del estado en que las victimas fueron abandonadas, eso es lo que debemos averiguar primer Ron, porque hay algo que no me cierra si ellas no están muertas porque no regresaron.

-el jefe me dijo una teoría cundo me dio el papeleo, dice que las chicas no regresaron porque puede que sea muy probable que les hayan borrado la memoria.

-muy probable, esos malditos la dejaron tiradas a su suerte haciendo eso-le explico reflexionando.

-eso nos va a dificultar mas la tarea de encontrarlas, si ellas no saben quienes son tendremos que buscar testigos que nos digan algo sobre quienes son ahora-le dijo un preocupado ron.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, si ellas no recordaban quienes eran y eso les impedía acércaseles. Los dos pusieron caras de frustración al saber que su autocontrol iba a ser probado en ellos, con esta situación.

-mañana iríamos al callejón, por ahora atenemos que ir a tu ksa porque tu mama se va a preocupar-ya agarrando su abrigo negro le aconsejo Harry - la cuartada que le diremos es que nos llamaron sobre una información de un caso.

-OK no va haber problema, el problema lo voy atener yo para dormir Harry, 5 años han pasado es demasiado fuerte, no se si podré verlas y no poder decirles nada, solo observar como si no nos conociéramos, es cruel, despiadado- le confeso a llorando sobre su escritorio.

-yo siento lo mismo que vos, pero si las queremos de vuelta habrá que hacer sacrificios-lo consoló Harry-vamos tenemos que ir con tu madre, se pondrá a contenta cuando nos vea.

-esta bien, vámonos- cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-no puedo creer que hayan publicado esto!! No tiene dignidad!-estaba que lanzaba fuego una sophi que era de temer.-como van a decir que salgo con el bombón de Titanic.¿?

Dejo la revista sobre la cómoda del hall con un golpe seco, muestra de que la cosa no iba nada bien

-no se para que lees eso si sabes que es mentira, por dios tu no sales con Leo di Caprio, se sabe que al tipo le gustan las modelos, por favor-le dijo Nadine desde el sillón del living donde estaba muy entretenida jugando con su único hijo Michael (que tubo con un productor de cine) - no te acuerdas cuando publicaron las supuestas fotos de mi boda con Nate (el padre de bebe).

Esas fotos habían sido un escándalo para la familia de la disquera. Aunque los chismes crecieron cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

-¿no se como estas tan tranquila? (su cara demostraba un desconcierto inédito en ella que era tan frasca) yo estoy por tener un colapso, que dirá Jake cuando lea esto, creerá que le soy infiel!, parece que me gusta tropezarme con la misma piedra dos veces.-ya acostada uniéndose al juego con Mike como le llamaban de cariño.

-deja de decir estupideces ya pareces Cheryl con la frasecita que te mandaste-levantándose para poner a su bebe de dos años en la Carriola- hablando de roma que paso ayer con la fiesta sorpresa par Emily¿?

-ni me lo recuerdes, cheryl me hizo la mil y una por hacerla esperar. Prepárate porque cuando te agarre estas muerta-dándoles unas palmaditas en el hombro sarcásticamente.

-ya me lo esperaba, como le explico sin herirla y que ella me hiera a mi, que cuando se tiene un hijo uno cambia y a mi me costo horrores volver atener mi flexibilidad- se metió una zanahoria a la procesadora ya que tenían una dieta especial para tener un buen rendimiento en el Tour que empezaba dentro de 2 semanas.

El Tour de despedida, así se lo habían nombrado ya que después de una larga charla con Emily antes de empezar a grabar el ultimo disco decidieron que debían cerrar esa etapas de sus vidas. Cada una tenía sueños diferentes:

Cheryl abogada.

Nadine estrella de cine

Sophi casarse y ser productora.

Sus carreras de cantantes habían desgastado sus sueños. Sus finales adolescentes los habían pasado de gira en gira, de escenario e escenario, o en un estudio grabando. No era lo que ellas querían para sus vidas aunque Emily no lo pudiera entender tubo que aceptarlo. Asiendo de esta última gira la mejor y la más larga.

Ese había sido su pedido, porque si ellas se separaban la despedida tenia que ser grade para no decepcionar a los fans.

Su carrera había sido rápida y progresista. Sus 6 albunes se habían vendido en instantes, y estaban en los podios de los rankings.

Pero no las hacía felices. Todo había sido una puesta en escena echa por Emily que quería que ellas triunfaran aunque no en los que ellas deseaban.

Eran estilos imitados. Tendencias criticadas y envidiadas. Cada una tenia algoo especial que atraía.

Nadine era como una estrella de Hollywood con su cabellera rubia y sus largas piernas (las malas lenguas la llamaban la hueca).

Sophi era la pelirroja ardiente como la llamaban en las reviste tenia un buen cuerpo pero era pálida. Tenía un estilo bohemio muy copiado y fresco. Ya no era más lo que era en su pasado olvidado.

Y por ultimo pero no es demos la fatal cheryl, estaba en todas las portadas de moda, era la mas sexual de grupo con que su piel bronceada y su desarrollado cuerdo, era fuentes de suspiros. Pero el detalle mas ardiente era su inteligencia porque no era ninguna idiota sabia bien lo que le convenía.

Y si eran unas de las bandas mas famosas de reino unido.

En el comedor…

-tengo algo que contarte Nadine-le dijo con preocupación su tono de voz. Sentada en la punta de la mesa.

-dime sophi que para eso somos amigas-se levanta y la abrazo-que es eso que me imagino que no sabe cheryl y que hace que me muera de intriga.

La dos se ríen juntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-por merlín Harry donde estamos?- pregunto ron sacándose basura de la cabeza después de caer sobre un contenedor repleto de basura.

Era una noche oscura, una replica de la misma hace 5 años.

- en el callejón, donde mas…-le dice Harry observando a los mendigos-ven vamos a preguntar.- ayudándole a levantarse.

Ya cerca de ellos deciden hacerse pasar por policías para que larguen información sin tener que chantajear o usar magia en los pobres muggles.

Uno de ellos se les acerca para pedirles algo. Esa es su oportunidad. Ron se acerco hasta el y inicio el plan.

-señor somos policías y queríamos saber si se acuerdas de dos muchachas que haces 5 años aparecieron misteriosamente en este callejón-ron se fijo que el hombre no estaba muy interesado así que decidió empujar un poco la cosa-es muy importante, es un caso muy misterioso que tenemos que resolver con mi compañero, porque sus familiares las buscan desesperadamente.

El pobre hombre los miro de arriba a bajo decidiendo si debía o no abrir la boca porque la informaron que estaba por dar era muy importante para no llevarse algo de esta oportunidad. Al final se decidió.

-que tendría yo a cambio si digiera lo que se -sonrío mostrando todo sus dientes podridos asiendo que los amigo se les provocara un escalofrío.

-dinos de una vez y no recibirás nada! Y no te resistas-le dijo ya un enojado ron pero antes que pueda hacer algo Harry lo detuvo.

-déjalo! Habla primero y después veremos al menos que quiera s pasar una noche en la cárcel-Harry se había convertido en un hombre muy inteligente y paciente.

-bueno me acuerdo haber oído ruidos de unos de los contadores del lado mas cercano ala calle, entonces me asome para ver que pasaba cuando vi a 2 jovencitas que parecían estar perdidas-sonrío y se pude distinguir el brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Esto puso peor a ron y Harry se dio cuenta ya que decidió intervenir.

-y que hizo ¿?-pregunto tratando de que ron no lo matase.

-nada tampoco pude ya que eran muy hermosas, pero aunque estuvieran perdidas no eran entupidas porque cuando se dieron cuenta que yo las estaba mirando, no esperen una que tenia el pelo muy rizado me miro y entendió todo y antes que yo llegara a ellas ya habían salido del callejón.-lo relato totalmente decepcionado.

Pero antes que ellos pudieran preguntar algo otro mendigo se les acerco con un revista que había encontrado en unos de los contenedores del otro callejón.

-OH mira lo que has traído-le dijo el interrogado al vecino de contenedor.

-no pienso dártelo salen "the dolls" en la portada-y asi se armo una pequeña peleo entre ellos por una revista vieja.

Harry y ron no tenían ni idea quien era ese grupo por el cual se peleaban los mendigos pero la paciencia se agotó.

-¡ ya! demen la revista-ordeno ron. Cuando la tomo casi le agarra un infarto.

Lo que veía no era cierta. Era demasiado irreal para serlo.

Harry al ver la cara de shock de su amigo decidió tomar la revista y lo que vio fue demasiado para el.

En la portada se encontraba lo que buscaban.

Y Lo único que dijo es:

-no puedo creer que ellas estuvieron aquí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-puede que sea algo de tu subcovciente te quiere decir algo, o simplemente es un pesadilla que tuviste-le decía Nadine antes de que sonara el portero de entrada a uno de los departamentos mas lujos del barrio.

-espérame aquí-se acerco al portero-OH miss controlo todo llego para al a noche de chicas en la que ella va a hablar de lo hermoso que se ve su añillo de compromiso de 14 kilates de diamantes.

Ajajjajaajjaajajajjajajaj se escucho en todo el apartamento.

No seas así-le dijo sophi después de recuperarse de el ataque de risa que estaba teniendo-tu estabas igual cuando te enterraste que estabas embarazada.

-era distinto…va eso es asunto cerrado-dijo abriendo la puerta-hello aliga como estas?¿

Cheryl estaba en un estado mas bajo de denigrado. las dos estaban preocupadas porque ella jamás había estado en un estado de desesperación.

Inmediatamente pensaron en el desgraciado de Jason.

Pero estaban equivocadas.

No tenían ideas que la relación era mas profunda que eso suposición, iba mas por el lado de un pasado enterrado a la fuerza, sus pasados. El de la castaña y la pelirroja.

Una marca de por vida en lo mas profundo de su memoria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Adelanto_

-lo puede ser lo mismo-respondió preocupada cheryl.

-ellas están vivas-la conmoción fue grande dentro de la casa.

-están preparados para ver que ah sido de las vidas de ellas

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YA APARECIO NADINE ¡! ME ENCANTA ESTE PERSONAJE CREADO POR MI **

**ES MUY LIBERAL **

**EN EL PROXIMO LOS VON A DEJAR UNAS PEQUEÑAS INCOGNITAS**

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	7. Sorpresas

RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING

** Sorpresas**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Porque el jefe me había pedido esto?.

Yo Sarah Holding la mejor secretaria de todo el ministerio. No entendía que tenía que ver un grupo pop muggle de chicas con unas desapariciones.

Aunque…

Suerte fue la mía, cuando me entere que el grupo del cual me pedían que averiguara era del mundo no mágico todo gracias a que provengo de familia muggle. Y mi sobrina era fanática de ellas, ya que es una agrupación de mujeres, así que acudí a ella con la escusa de que la extrañaba y en consecuencia no me creyó ya que hacia 2 días que había ido a visitarla.

Pero igualmente conseguí lo que mantendría mi trabajo ayudando a los dos famosos aurores del ministerio de magia.

Harry Potter.

Y.

Ron Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de la casa de los weasley.

Molly se encontraba inquieta ya que lo que le habían dicho su hijo y al que consideraba como un hijo, no le cerraba para nada. Algo le decía que ellos ocultaban algo. Y hoy lo iba a averiguar. Como sea.

El nerviosismo que note en ron era un índico de que lo que decían era mentira. Por desgracia, si desgracia dije, mi hijo no sabia mentir y menos a su madre.

El que me sorprendió fue Harry.

Sus palabras si sonaron muy convincentes.

--Flash back--

"- es sobre una misión que hace tiempo que venimos trabajando - dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza de manteca recién repartida por George - no tiene que preocuparse ya estamos llegando al final de esta - concluyo dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesa mientre que tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta pero antes dijo:

-gracias molly, la comida estuvo maravillosa como siempre - le dirigió una mirada a ron que lo hizo racionar parándose el también para salir hacia la supuesta misión, algo que ella no creía posible."

--fin flash back--

Mientras se levantaba del sillón del comedor para preparar la comida porque hoy vendría la familia completa a cenar, cosa que la ponía muy contenta.

Pero cuando empezó a hervir los vegetales, la lechuza de Ron, Pig se poso en la ventana mostrando una carta que supuso que era para ella.

_Mama:_

_Esta noche tenemos que decirles algo importante a todos._

_Prepara tu especialidad_

_Porque lo que le tenemos que decir es importante. _

_Te quiere_

_Tu hijo _

_Ron _

_PD: Harry también.  
_

Eso la preocupo más de lo que estaba

Estos chicos le ocultaban algo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 horas antes

Al entrar al departamento de mis jefes, los encontré a los 2 ya preparados para la gran función. El mesa ratonera que estaba en frente de televisor (cosa que yo les obligue a comprar) estaba llenas de dulces y para completar los dos tenían caras de estar por tener un ataca cardiaco precoz.

- bueno me van a explicar porque hoy tuve que soportar lo hermosos gritos emotivos de mi sobrina para poder sacarle su colección de videos, recitales, entrevistas y millones de cosas mas – le reproche sarcásticamente mientras iba sacando la información recolectada hoy y la ponía sobre el sillón.

-bueno mi buena Sarah - me dijo ron haciendo cara de perrito degollado tratando de que yo bajara mi mal humor - te acordas que el otro día recibimos una información muy importante sobre mi hermana y Hermione? ¿

Al nombrar estas palabras los ojos les brillaron. Mies de recuerdos se podían distinguir en ellos.

- si me acuerdo - les respondí, sentando en el amplio sillón ya muy interesada en la conversación. Porque yo sabia la importancia de ese tema para ellos. Los había visto llorar por ellas, en fin yo era su soporte, su espanta admiradoras y por ultimo secretaria.

- bueno esta información nos lleva a que ellas forman parte de ese grupo del cual te hicimos averiguar todo .-concluyó este admirando todo lo que yo estaba poniendo sobre el sillón con una cara de sorpresa que me distrajo de mi análisis del tema.

-que pasa?¿ - le pregunte. Este me miro pero no pudo responder.

En ese momento entro Harry a la sala con 2 cervezas de manteca para nosotros. Yo la acepte y me dirigí a poner primero la biografía del grupo antes de poner los conciertos.

Coloque el DVD en la lectora que había comprado Harry hace unas semanas porque una de sus conquistas había traído una película y el no tenia donde verla, le desmonoro el orgullo así que después de una discusión con Ron para explicarle para que servia, lo compraron.

Me senté entre medio de los dos mientras que comenzaba el documental. Y dije:

- están preparados para ver que ah sido de las vidas de ellas-sus caras me demostraron que de verdad estaba dispuestos a soportar la cruda realidad.

Media hora después.

Ron tenía los puños cerrados y Harry maldecía todo el tiempo.

- le llaman mama a esa - rugió ron mientra que Harry se levantaba de sillón mientra que repetía:

- tienen una vida ficticia - seguido de palabrotas.

No entendía nada. Estaba totalmente en shock llamas los había visto así desde que ese tal malfoy llego a la oficina ese día y después de salir de esta como si lo llevara el diablo le grito a ron:

"- apuesto que serias mas hombre si la sabelotodo estuviera aquí - "

Al instante la cara se le trasformo para convertirse en algo que llamas pensé que volvería veer hasta hoy.

- bueno si se ponen así al ver solo biografía del grupo no me quiero imaginar cuando vean las recitales ni las noticias. - dije tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

- es que ver a las personas que amas convertidas en eso es muy frustrante - hablo Harry empezando a ver las revistas que había traído.

-mira ron esto, no lo puedo creer! ¡ – Tirando la revista que este atrapo con una agilidad inigualable - esta comprometida llegamos tarde.

El rostro de ron se trasformo al escucharlo, su tristeza era muy visible. Sentí pena por el y mas sabiendo lo enamorado que esta de esa chica.

Per todo fue peor cuando leyó todo el artículo. Las lágrimas de dolor y rabia caían como un aguacero sobre su rostro.

- no puede ser, no! Yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, NUNCA - se levanto de sillón –ahora mas que nunca hay que hacer que recuperen la memoria, no voy a dejar que se case con el cara de chanta este que enzima es su hermanastro. - soltó ya registrando todas las revistas frenético.

- enserio eso no lo había leído - le dijo Harry acercándose a el con todos los discos originales de grupo.

- al menos véanle el lado positivo este es el ultimo CD que sacan mas la gira q empieza esta semana en Londres como despedida, es el final de la banda – yo lo sabia porque mi sobrina había estado furiosa cuando se entero y logro que toda la familia también lo sepa.

Los dos me miraron como si yo fuera su salvación haciéndome sonreír.

- enserio ¿? Eso es un punto a favor nuestro, así será mas fácil hacer que recuerden - expuso su idea Harry, a la cual yo y ron seguro que aceptaríamos - si ellas no tiene contacto con su punto central de su nueva vida puede que se afrenten mas rápido su pasado.

- verdad - contestamos a la ves yo y ron totalmente de acuerdo.

- bueno sigamos con los videos - dijo ron - me muero por ver como cantan, jamás vi a mi hermana cantar y menos a Hermione.

Harry acentúa con la cabeza esa idea mientras colocaba el CD de los videos. Acá venia la diversión ya que conocía las canciones y las chicas de los videos no congeniaban para nada con las descripciones que los chicos me habían dicho de ellas.

Y la función comenzó….

Sus caras fueron indescriptibles.

Cuando vieron "long hot summer" donde hubo comentarios como ¡no puede ser! Y ¡Como las dejaron salir con eso puesto que no tapa nada! Los dos estaban muy impresionados con los cuerpos de estas jamás pensaron que ellas los tuvieran tan…como decirlo….hot? ¿ . Va no se.

Pero la frutilla de la torta fue cuando vieron el ultimo…nunca me voy a olvidar las caras de idiotas embobados mirando "untouchable". Jajá se notan que son hombres.

- no lo puedo creer - dijeron los dos cuando saque el CD. Se notaba en sus caras que nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que verían eso.

- y que opinan ¿? - le largue esperando que se les fuera las cara de idiotas.

- estoy en un estado de asimilando todavía, acabo de ver a mi hermana haber algo que no me gustaría que volviera hacer nunca - dijo ron agarrando la cabeza - que dirá mama, se muere.

- hay no seas exagerado ni que fueran strippers las chicas, solo muestran los que dios le dio. - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco por la desfachatez que acababa de decir este cara rota.

- merlín, no las reconozco! Mira que Hermione siempre me pareció bonita pero viste eso! Aunque Ginny estaba, me dejo sin aliento, sin ofender su honor - lo último Harry lo dijo para safar de qué ron no le rompa la cara.

- por algo la llaman la mas hot del grupo, sus fotos son mortales! Además de haber salido con millones de actores que cualquier chica como yo mataría por tener - mire el techo como pidiéndole a merlín que me mande uno, ya que últimamente había una escasez impresionante.

No debí decir eso, me dije al ver la cara de odio que me lanzo ron. Y tuve su repuesta.

- no tienes que decir eso Sarah ya se que es esplendida no se compara con ninguna de la chica s con la salí, no es necesario decirme que ella salio con media comunidad de "andores"(Harry carraspeo actores), ella nunca se va a fijar en mi - sentándose en el sillón con la cara de desilusión. En ese instante se me predio la lamparita.

- no te das cuenta, a ella no le importa eso, mira con quien se va a casar, con alguien común que siempre estuvo con ella, no con ningún ricachón desabrido, piénsalo (al ver que la cosa no cambiaba), bueno no por nada yo hago de espanta admiradoras-al final lo hice sonreír cosas que me puso feliz.

- Sarah tiene razón hermano, ella te amo en el pasado y cuando lo recupere te volverá amar, nunca lo dudes.

Ron se recupero mientras miraba con entusiasmo las portadas de los CDs.

Al ver que la cosa no iba a mejorar decidí poner todo de una vez así ellos podían estar preparado para la operación "recupera alas chicas".

- bueno preparado para el final-sus caras demostraba valor. Esos son los chicos que yo conozco.

…..

1 hora después.

Ellas son maravillosas de verdad, son medias distintas a como ellos me las habían descripto pero no se alejaba de la realidad.

Gracias a mi sobrina pudimos ver que la próxima semana había una gran fiesta a la cual asistirían las 2 así que yo les aconseje presentarse en ella para poder averiguar mas de sus vidas, y lo mas importante cono le harían par que ellas confíen en ellos.

Ya los 3 sentado s en el sillón comiendo dulces a reventar (porque con migo se comportaban con realmente eran).

- ahora le diremos a molly la verdad - soltó de repente Harry.

Sabía que lo harían tarde o temprano.

- me parce que es una excelente decisión, ella tiene derecho a saber que su única hija esta viva - expuse mi idea.

- lo se – ron teniendo la boca llena de caramelos también entendió lo que dije

- Es hora de irnos – Harry ya levantado agarraró su abrigo y el de ron, se lo tiro y se dirigieron asía la puerta no si antes saludarme con un beso en el cachete.

Una cosa me queda bien clara de las consecuencias que pasarían esta tarde. Molly Weasley volvería la vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya todos reunido en la mesa mi nerviosismo fue notorio. Como le iba a decir a mi madre, sin que esta sufriera un ataque, que su hija estaba viva. Prefería enfrentarme a mil mortifagos.

En la mesa se reflejaba un ambiente familiar muy agradable ecepto para mi, Harry y mi madre, que nos miraba con cara de reproche.

Yo sabia que lo que estaba por decir dejaría a toda la familia shoqueada, no me quedaba duda y por lo que veía a Harry le pasaba lo mismo.

Ya todos estaban terminando la deliciosa comida weasley. Sus caras felices se desmoronarían dentro de unos 5 minutos cuando yo les lancé la bomba.

Cuando estaba por decirla Victorie la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur se me acerco diciéndome si la podía cargar. Eso me hizo pensar que si la tenía a upa no me matarían así que acepte.

Mire a Harry y el medio a entender con la cabeza que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- familia - los llame, al instante todos se dieron vuelta poniéndome nervioso - tengo algo importantes que quiero decirles - pero no pude seguir porque mi preciado hermano salto su lado bromista dejándome en ridículo como siempre.

- a no me digas que sales con otra modelo rusa - lazo George haciendo reír a todos menos a mi obvió.

- no es algo mas importante – esto hizo que mi madre se preocupar pegándole en la nuca a George mientras Angelina con una notable panza de 9 meses le pegara después llamándolo idiota.

-es sobre algo que paso hace 5 años - al decirlo las caras de todos se ensombreció.

-ellas están vivas- y la conmoción fue grande dentro de la casa tanto que molly se desmayó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- estas segura que soñaste eso Cheryl?-pregunto Sophi con una cara de asombro mezclado con preocupación.

-si yo me encontraba en un bosque oscuro y estaba sosteniendo esa maderita que estaba con nosotras cuando "despertamos" ( así llamaban al día que aparecieron en el basurero) y estoy apuntando a una mujer con un aspecto desagradable, cunado ella se me acerca y me estaba por decir algo despierto, le puede parecer una estupidez par el pánico que sentí cuando desperté no se comparaba con le primer día que nos presentamos en el estadio 02. – termino el relato dejándonos a las dos totalmente asombradas y asustadas.

La coincidencia de su sueño con el mió era realmente aterradora.

-no puede ser – tartamudie era demaciado coincidencia- como puede ser te tengas el mismo suelo que yo tube anoche.

- no pudo ser el mismo - respondió preocupada cheryl.

Las coincidencias no existen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Adelanto **_

_Nadie podía parar su llanto._

_-estas queriendo decir que esto sueños pueden ser memorias nuestras - al fin estaba sucediendo lo que tanto quería._

_-la fiesta será de esta manera- el plan no podía fallar_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LO SIENTO SI ME ATRASE. ESTABA CON 0 INSPIRACION.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LE PRESENTO A SARAH QUE SERA DE GRAN AYUDA PAR EL DUO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA SERA ANTES DE PASCUAS. LO PROMETO**

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	8. La puerta de madera

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. Todavía no me puedo acostumbrara a mis nuevos horarios.**

**La puerta de madera.**

Las coincidencias no era algo en lo que yo creyera, se podría decir que mi mente es más racional.

Pero eso no descartaba que yo pensara que esta situación estaba llena de ellas. Los sueños que teníamos… ¿eran sueños? O solo era una extraña conexión a un pasado ya supuestamente olvidado o enterrado.

No cabía duda que la conversación que había tenido semanas antes con Jason había marcado la diferencia en una parte de mi corazón reluciendo en mi sueños donde el expreso eso tanto que yo temía, buscar algo que supere hace ya tanto tiempo. Creo que el quiere que yo este totalmente segura del paso que vamos a dar en la relación y lo que descubra que deje atrás me hará saber si esto es una buena decisión.

Eso es amor ¿no? Si no es eso entonces ¿que es?

Eso me lleva una conclusión:

Realmente lo amo.

Creo.

Algo en el fondo me decía que estaba por cometer el mayor error de mi corta vida.

¿Cómo puedo estar tan confundida sobre algo que ya había decidido?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta era lo menos entusiasmante par mi. Por suerte seria la última ya que la semana que viene comenzaba el Tour de despedida. Gracias al cielo.

No podía entender como sophi estaba tan interesada en esta "gran reunión" como ella la llamaba. No me había dejado en paz en estos 2 días buscando el maldito vestido, supuestamente para que a Jason le agarre un paro cardiaco, como si eso fuera necesario ya que el me conocía mejor que nadie, si me explico ¿no?.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en una de las…ye perdí la cuenta, local de moda suplicándole a dios que encontremos a el "the one" (sophi llamaba así al vestido que te haga ver como si no fueras de este mundo) urgente ya que quería leer unos de los casos que me mando mi socio de la mas famosa firma de abogados de Londres.

En eso aparece Sophi seguida de Nadine las dos con caras de vamos a torturarte hasta la muerte, sosteniendo montones de vestidos que por supuesto yo me iba a probar y para desgracia mía ellas ya habían encontrados sus "the one" hace como un mes (¡si que estaban preparadas! ) y como yo siempre soy la anti-moda decidieron por mi, que ya que ellas iban a ir despampanantes yo no podía desentonar con un vestido reciclado. Me acuerdo cuando se los dije….mmm... déjenme recordar… pusieron el grito en el cielo y no me quedo otra que aceptar su tortura y olvidarme de mis reciclados.

Ya en el probador..

Puedes dejar de quejarte-me regaño Nadine muy enojada ya que yo no estaba de acuerdo con el vestido que habían disidido para mi como "HOT". Por dios era mas de gato "te arañó todo" que de alguien elegante, sofisticado y sensual.-es solo un mini (muy mini ya q de casualidad me tapaba el trasero) vestido, no te queje mujer como puedes ser que aceptes las ropas para los videos que no son nada de santas y ahora que TU amiga te aconseja este hermoso vestido lo rechaces con una escusa tan barata como decir que es de gato, me ofendes.

- no te ofendo pero no es mi estilo, preferiría algo mas clásico - me defendí acentuando la palabra mi estilo porque sabia que si la utilizaba tenia la batalla ganada.

Me miro y pude notar la desilusión de tener que buscar algo mas cerrado. Pero cuando pensé que nada me iba a gustar de lo que me traían cuando apareció Sophi con un hermoso vestido azul cielo de corte imperial (alo estilo griego creo no me acuerdo me los confundo si me equivoque sorry) que me deslumbro y yo no era la única que lo pensaba ya que hasta la vendedora se acerco y dijo que me quedaría precioso, así que decidí probármelo.

Pero al hacerlo algo sucedió. Imágenes, muchas imagines atravesaron por mi mente en ese mismo instante. Y todas eran de un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules, exactamente iguales al color de mi vestido.

No se podía describir lo que sentí. Un vacío inundo en mi corazón que me dejo en contacto con mi subconsciente. Cosa nada placentera.

Y cuando todo iba a mejorar. Ellas se hicieron presentes.

Porque.

Las memorias de uno pueden ser un lugar muy confuso, como un laberinto, exactamente eso diría yo.

Navegue mucho tiempo por ella hasta…

Encontrarme frente una gran puerta de madera me sorprendió, ya que la oscuridad era tan inmensa que pensé que no llegaría a ningún lado.

Y de pronto lo descubrí.

La puerta contenía lo que yo busca…mis recuerdos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El shock que esperábamos sucedió.

Al ver las caras de todos llenas de preguntas Ron entro en pánico, así que decidí intervenir:

- lo hemos descubierto hace semanas ya que capturamos a los mortifagos que se las llevaron - respondí a la que creía que la pregunta que todos debían tener en sus mentes.

- ¿en donde están? - pregunto el señor Weasley preocupado tratando de hacer la reaccionar a su esposa que se encontraba en un estado de ausencia.

- todavía no fuimos a donde viven pero por la información que tenemos es en Londres - sacie su preocupación pero descoloque a Molly ya que mis palabras reaccionaron como un cachetazo.

- lo que estas queriendo decir es que están a 3 horas de distancia de nosotros hace como 5 años - me enfrento dolida.-todo este tiempo - agrego en susurros que todos escuchamos.

- pero eso no sirve de nada si no nos reconocen - intervino Ron dejando a todo el mundo en la sala descolocado.

- que quieres decir con eso hijo? ¿ - le pregunto Arthur a su hijo ya sosteniendo a molly que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- papa es complicado de explicar, no se preocupen se los diré pero antes quiero que se sienten y saquen a los pequeños de acá por favor. – dirigiéndole una mirada a Fleur para que sacara a Victorie, Molly (hija de Percy) y a Ted, que esta comprendió al instante sacando a los niños de la sala llevándolos al cuarto de al lado.

Al regreso de esta vi como Ron tomaba aire para tomar la iniciativa y poder decir lo que estábamos ocultando por años.

- cuando todo esto que paso hace 5 años, Harry y yo decidimos que teníamos que buscarlas al menos para hallar sus cuerpos y no tener que ir a llevar flores a una tumba vacía. - tomo un descanso tomo aire y siguió - en la investigación que llevábamos no habíamos encontrado nada en estos últimos años hasta hace una semana cuando Kingsley nos llamo para decirnos que habían capturado a dos posibles sospechosos de sus desapariciones.

- ¿quieres decir que ustedes tienen a los culpables de todo os que nos paso? - pregunto con furia Bill mientras su esposa lo calmaba.

- si el juicio ya a comenzado el problema es que no tenemos a las victimas - respondí yo viendo como de la cara Angelina caían lagrimas.

- ¿que quieres decir si recién acabas de dar a entender que están vivas? - interrogó George que daba su primera opinión.

- hermano, cuando hicimos el interrogatorio a esos malditos nos dieron un dato muy importante, antes de abandonarlas en el mundo muggle les borraron la memoria con el encantamiento olvidate - les lanzo la bomba que exploto en Molly Weasley dejándola tirada en el piso.

Era demasiado fuerte para una madre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando estaba a un paso de tocarla todo se desvanece.

....

Muy a lo lejos siento que me llaman. Cheryl ! Despierta.

Esa voz yo la conocía. Pero donde estaba porque sonaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Del pánico intente abrir los ojos y con lo que me encontré fue con las caras de sophi y Nadine que irradiaban preocupación.

- ¿que me paso? - exigí ya que lo ultimo que me acordaba era de la puerta de madera.

- te estuve llamando y como no me contestaste entre y te encontré tirada en el piso, tremendo susto me lleve - dijo Sophi agarrando el brazo derecho mío para que me pudiera levantar.

La cabeza me daba vuelta y en ella grabadas a fuego se encontraban las dos imágenes que más me impactaron: esos ojos azules y la puerta.

Ya saliendo de la tienda las chicas me dijeron que era mejor ir a casa y tomar una siesta ya que este desmayo como ellas lo llamaban era porque no estaba descansando bien (tremenda gastada me lleve de parte de Nadine que solo me quería sacar una sonrisa que obvio no logro). Pero me rehúse por que volver a dormir seria revivir el pánico y la ansiedad de no saber que hacer (algo que no me agradaba en lo absoluto). Así que decidí que para despejarme seria mejor comprar lo que me faltaba par completar el vestido.

Recorrer el Shopping me hizo dar cuenta lo equivocada que esta al pensar que me despejaría. En cualquier lugar en el que entraba veía eso ojos que me habían hipnotizado hasta llego un momento en lo que pensé que realmente lo tenia enfrente mío de tanta veces que lo había "visto". Pro por suerte encontré todo para mi preciado vestido, los zapatos plateado iban de maravilla con mis pies y el hermoso collar de perlas que contenía también unos aritos quedaba al perfección con todo. Era una excelente mezcla.

Al llegar al mansión Nadine soltó lo que venia pensando todo el camine en el auto.

- estas extraña – me dijo Nadine yo sabia que era un afirmación mas que una pregunta. A veces me preguntaba como podía saber siempre como me encontraba con solo mirarme. Ella era la observadora del grupo.

- si yo también lo veo - añadió sophi - tu mirada tiene un brillo especial.

Esto me dio a entender algo. Sabía que no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo esto así que era hora de decirlo. La mentira (blanca en este caso) tiene patas cortas. Muy cortas.

- cuando me desmaye creo haber recordado algo – sus caras me dijeron todo, pero la de sophi me hirió de lo mas profundo, como si un cuchillo hubiera atravesado mi corazón, porque la tristeza abundaba en unos pequeños ojos marrones. Era demasiado para mi.

- ¿enserio? - pregunto Nadine poniendo su mejor cara mi.

- no se entusiasmen, solo pude recordar dos ojos azules en un rostro pelirrojo de hombre y….

Después de contarle todo detalladamente pude ver que sophi ya no estaba triste si no que su rostro reflejaba felicidad pura.

- bueno esto nos lleva a algo muchachas - nos dijo Nadine mientras acomodaba mi vestido en mi inmenso placar (administrado y llenado por mis amigas en sus obligadas salidas de Shopping) ya que les conté todo llegada a mi habitación.

- a que?¡ - decidí interrumpir.

- a que los sueños y pre-imágenes que estuvieron viendo son recuerdos de su pasado-nos miro a la cara y nos ofreció su mejor sonrisa - pero no entiendo porque ahora después de tantos años, es como que su cerebro las esta preparando para algo que esta por suceder, obvio que esto es una teoría.

- estas queriendo decir que esto sueños pueden ser memorias nuestras - al fin estaba sucediendo lo que tanto quería- largué con mi mejor entusiasmo.

- y que acabo de decir bobi - me pego juguetonamente en la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta pero no se fue hasta decirme - tu cabeza enamorada no deja funcionar a tus neuronas o que Jaajjajajajaja.

- a cállate!!! - le grito no antes de tirarle un almohadón que por supuesto ni la rozo (mi puntería era nula).

Ya después que se fueron las dos pude reflexionar.

Y lo que me dejo pensando era que de verdad mi mente me estaba avisando de algo o solamente era una teoría como dijo Nadine. ¿?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verla en esa situación no era nada placentero.

Hacia casi una hora que se encontraba desmallada en el sofá, no dábamos más de los nervios.

Ya toda la familia conocía todo lo que habíamos investigado y descubierto de ella, como no podía faltar hubo unos cuantos comentarios asidos y caras de sorpresa que me hizo pensar que yo me veía igual de idiota que ellos haces unas horas. Pero eso no viene al caso porque todavía faltaba mama que era la persona que mas afectada iba a estar con esta situación.

Se encontraba tan pálida ahí acostada, y papa que estaba a su lado tratando de despertarla sin magia ya que sabia que un enervate no solucionaría nada. Gracias a dios que Fleur decidió intervenir diciendo que conocía una poción que aria que se tranquilizara cuando se despertar a así que desde hace un hora estábamos esperando que la trajera para poder despertarla sin que en el intento no se nos muera del susto.

En ese momento Fleur entro a la sala con la taza que contenía la poción.

Supe algo…

Era la hora y me encontraba muy nervioso.

- enervate - sonó en la habitación con la voz de mi padre.

El aire desapareció para todo el mundo en ese instante cuando mi madre abrió lo ojos y de ellos salían lagrimas. A cantaros.

Pero ya nadie podía… parar su llanto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente esta muy ansiosa por dos cosas:

1- LOS CHISOS LLEGARIAN EN MEDIA HORA Y ME DIRIAN COMO LE HABIA IDO.

2-TENIA UN GENIAL PLAN PARA LA FIESTA.

Nada podía fallar.

NADA.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Adelantos:_

_Esos ojos ya los había visto en otro lado._

_-madre no puedes, tienes que ser paciente - le suplique antes que cometiera una locura._

_Una serie de imagines vinieron ami mente al contemplar eso cautivante ojos verdes._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Perdón por no haber subido el capitulo cuando lo prometí pero la verdad no tuve tiempo. La verdad estoy tratando de hacer mas rápido los cap pero es muy complicado de ahora, desde ya que no pasara mas de una semana lo PROMETO por mi biblioteca, Internet y mis maquillajes (comprado con tanto esfuerzo).**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	9. La Fiesta

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING  
**

** LA FIESTA  
**

****

Un contacto visual es algo que jamás volverá a tener la misma importancia para mí desde que contemple los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

O eso creía yo.

Ya que eso me hacia pensar en mi pasado, algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, me hizo pensar que:

El pasado es difícil de recuperar pero entenderlo lo es mucho más.

Y eso si lo creía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba en mi cama tomando una de las tantas pastillas para dormir que hoy necesitaba si o si, ya que no estaba permitido llegar con ojeras. Como si a mi me gustara tener estos sueños extraños que no tienen significado, que además de volverme histérica habían aumentado considerablemente esta ultima semana.

Pero ahora en lo único en que podía pensar era…en mi vestido.

Mi vestido era un sueño. Y eso era lo único que me importaba para esa noche.

La última noche como Dolls. Ya que a la mañana siguiente partiremos para el estadio de Londres porque empezábamos la gira.

El primer concierto.

De el final.

Pero lo peor había sido esta última semana porque con los sueños imparables que tenia y la fiesta, estaba muy agotada.

No daba mas "la gran celebración" me tenía loca, aunque no se compara con la emoción de Nadine para que todo saliera perfecto. Yo y cheryl tuvimos que utilizar toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para no saltar en sima d ella y arrancarle su "hermosa" cabellera rubia. Ya que nos había hecho ir millones de veces al salón para "chequear" si todo estaba en orden.

Y eso no era todo. Para completar la semana mi madre se propuso complicarnos la vida con uno de sus caprichos.

Emily, mi madre no podía se tan….DIOS!! Se paso toda la tarde diciendo que como íbamos a dejar lo que con tantos esfuerzos construimos y blablablabla (la fiesta era la despedida de la banda con algunos fans y amigo), no se que hubiéramos hecho si cheryl no se paraba ahí y le cantaba las 4 verdades (siendo sutil) y le digiera que esa etapa la habíamos superado.

Era hora de que cada una siguiera su sueño.

Y con ese último pensamiento me enfrasque en un sueño sin retorno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de estar:

- madre - la llamaba, no esperando una repuesta ya que su estado era de una ausencia pura.

Pero igualmente me sorprendí cuando:

(Jamás espere lo que iba a pasar.)

Ella salio disparada hacia la puerta totalmente frenética a punto de hacer una locura.

Corrí escaleras a bajo tratando de alcanzarla gritando para que alguien la detenga antes que tomara su varita. Y justo cuando creí que ella lo iba a lograr, Bill la sostuvo impeliéndoselo.

El alivio corrió por mis venas en ese momento.

Tratando de calmarla decidí contarle un poco mas de lo que ella había dejado que le cuenten.

- madre - le implore mientras ella trataba de soltarse de los brazos de su hijo - escúchame.

- no, no, no yo quiero verla ahora no puedo esperar no, no, no - repetía histérica.

- cálmate y tomate esto, al ver la cara de su madre le dijo (gracias a dios), no es para que te duermas es para que estés mejor; vamos tómatelo – le decía Bill mientra intentaba hacer que ella se lo tomara. Pero se resistía haciendo que la mitad de la poción se cayera al piso. Eso me hizo pensar en una estrategia.

- ¡mama! Escucha tomate la poción tranquilizadora y podré contarte todo. Por favor hazlo - le suplique ya que me lastimaba verla así, por suerte mis palabras lograron tranquilizarla.

La guiamos hacia el sillón, para ese momento ya la mitad de la familia se encontraba ahí con cara de preocupación.

- te escucho – me dijo después de tomarse todo el "te".

Su voz hizo ponerme nervioso porque por ella transmitía todo el dolor que esto le producía. Pero ella no sabía como estaba yo. Igual tome fuerzas me acerque a ella y hable.

- lo primero que tengo que aclarar es que no puedes ir a verla, ella no te reconocerá, ya que como dije antes les borraron la memoria – pude distinguir como de su cara se derramaban lagrimas y mas lagrimas.

- pero se les puede devolver eso, porque no lo hacen!!!!!!!¿? ¡Que esperan! yo quiero a mi hija de vuelta a su hogar, acá con migo, como debería ser, anda a saber donde esta y con quien esta, que cosa le habrán pasado. Merlín! – chillo. Yo tratando de consolarla le conteste positivamente pero el tiro me salio por la culata como dice mi padre.

- ellas están bien tienen una vida llena de lujos, no te preocupes - no debí decir esto ya que su cara se transformo totalmente y esta ves iba hacer difícil detenerla.

- ¡las viste! ¿Cómo sabes que están bien? – tratando de pararse y utilizando sus mejores caras de enojo para que la dejáramos ir.

Quise contestarle pero alguien me gano de inmediato.

- famosas, ricas hasta la coronilla y con más de millones de discos vendidos en estos 5 años – le contesto Harry mientras descendía de la chimenea. Sus palabras hicieron que se produjera un silencio absoluto en la sala.

Y mi madre contuvo la ganas de gritarle a el también. Pero la curiosidad le gano la partida.

- ¿discos? De que estas hablando Harry querido.- pregunto ansiosa.

- como ellas no recordaban nada tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Emily Stuart, y no lo digo literalmente, esta productora las arrollo esa misma noche con su auto ultimo modelo, por lo que nuestra investigación nos dice ella les pago la recuperación a las chicas y supuestamente se encariño con ellas y decidió adoptarlas. – este corto relato unas de las tantas sorpresas.

- ¿adopción? No, no, no – repetía molly ya hecha un mar de lágrimas, su marido se le acerco tratando de consolarla, y para sorpresas de todos lo logro dándole apoyo para seguir escuchando - ¿que es eso de discos y que son famosas?

Esta ves tenia que contestar yo, ya que ella esperaba una respuesta de mí.

- son cantantes de música muggle, son famosas en la comunidad no mágica, ya que su madre adoptiva es productora de esa música – George ahogo un grito al escucharme ya que el sabia que significaba lo que yo decía.

- mira vos mi dulce hermanita se lo tenia bien guardadito pero la señorita perfección, eso si que se puedo llamar sorpresa, ni por todos lo cielos juntos me lo esperaba - comento mi "querido hermano" haciendo que yo y Harry le gruñéramos en forma de desacuerdo. Era algo normal en nosotros dos en los últimos tiempos.

- cállate George - rugió mi mama haciendo que este parara de reírse. – Esto es serio -mirándome a mi pregunto lo que para mi era imposible de responder ahora – sino la puedo ver ahora ¿Cuándo lo Hare?

Por suerte Harry decidió intervenir.

- señora weasley lo mas sano par usted seria esperar que podamos acercarnos ellas y tratar de que confíen en nosotros para poder llevar acabo el contra maleficio, nos llevara un tiempo pero espero que usted pueda esperar – mi madre contrajo el seño, OH OH eso no era bueno.

-no puedo espera, ya eh esperado demasiado - rugió mi madre, mientras se paraba para salir.

No podía, destruiría nuestro plan. ¡LO MANDARIA TODO AL CAÑO!

-madre no puedes, tienes que ser paciente - le suplique antes que cometiera una locura.

-¡por dios! , molly escucha a nuestro hijo, ¿esto es lo mejor no quieres para ginny? Que vuelva sana tendría que ser tu prioridad cariño, como crees que reaccionara ahora si te apareces ahí como si nada diciendo que eres su madre, se volvería loca – le dijo mi padre mientras la hacia volver al sillón.

Al escuchar las palabras de el mi madre se tranquilizo y por fin decido calmarse, pero no antes de imponer su voluntad como siempre.

- esta bien no are nada inapropiado como aparecerme en su casa, pero no esperen que me quede sentada esperando a que ustedes me traigan noticias, si es necesario iré todos los días a casa de Sarah para obtener noticias de su supuesto plan.- al terminar miro a Harry y a mi a los ojos dándonos a entender que hablábamos ya o nos acogotaba.

-bueno molly el plan es así…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno podría estar peor no. Trataba de convencerme mientras me contemplaba en el espejo.

Mi vestido era sencillo y eso era lo mejor si quería pasar desapercibida en la fiesta. Como siempre yo era la espía del grupo la cual tenía que sacar la mayor información mientras ellos se acercaban a ellas.

Pero no es mi estilo para nada.

Bueno todo sea por el servicio comunitario.

Mientras recogía la invitación que tanto trabajo me había llevado poder conseguirlas, sonó el timbre.

Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Y me encontré como siempre al los casa mujeres de siempre.

- va siempre iguales ustedes- le gruñí mientras agarraba la cartera.

- OH ¡tú te ves bien! – dijeron los dos pedazos de soquetes.

- ¡hay! no me dirijan la palabra, como me pueden hacer esperar tanto a mí. Justamente a mí, dios estoy tan enfadada que podría patearles el trasero al los dos – largue totalmente enojada.

- OH no te pongas mal no pudimos salir antes porque a mi madre se le ocurrió hacer una rabieta de aquellas que tu sabes cuando se entero de todo lo que sucedía – me dijo Ron haciendo puchero sabiendo que eso me ablandaría. Y definitivamente lo logro.

-esta bien me convenciste pero te lo advierto no seré su hada madrina esta noche, se la van a tener que arreglar solitos - ¡ya! Tomen esa. Su quería espanta boludas se toma sus merecidas vacaciones. - vamos muevan sus lindos cuerpitos, que quiero llegar antes sino el plan se nos va por las cañerías.

Y…

Ya saliendo del edificio pude contemplar uno de los tantos juguetitos (usados parA atraer presas) que tenían mis jefecitos, un Ferrari rojo se encontraba enfrente mío dejándome totalmente enamorada de el. Ya entendía como caían todas a sus pies.

Y quien no Caería a los pies de alguien que contiene un Ferrari a su disposición.

Queda bien claro que si esa chicas no los recordaban estaban totalmente locas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admitir era la palabra correcta par usar en ese preciso momento.

El salón estaba hermoso por eso teníamos que "admitir" que Nadine se había pasado esta ves. Como siempre ella lo hacia todo bien (en lo que se trataba de organizar ya que el crédito de hacer todo bien se lo llevaba cheryl).

La entrada era como la puerta de un palacio. Va esto era un palacio.

Lo mejor era que en cada pared se encontraba la fotografía de los 21 singles que hemos sacado en estos 5 anos. Y además en la pared principal que daba a nuestra mesa estaba repleta de las tapas de todos los discos.

La verdad estaba hipnotizada. Todo me daba tan buenos recuerdos.

Por un segundo me olvide del vestido y de todo. Solo me visualice entrando por esa puerta, siendo el centro de atención, ¿que? O dios las pastillas de anoche me quemaron las pocas neuronas que tenia seria mejor que fura al cuarto donde nos teníamos que cambiar ya que me encontraba en bata y con ruleros recorriendo el lugar.

Ya arriba. Me encontraba caminado por el pasillo dirigiendo a donde se encontraban las otras antes que llegara mama.

La puerta del vestuario era inmensa ya que dentro de ella se encontraba una de las chicas más histéricas a la hora de arreglarse.

Respire hondo y la abrí ya preparada para la serie de gritos que recibiría.

Y no me equivocaba.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡donde rayos estuviste!!!!!!!! - grito Nadine totalmente histérica, mire a cheryl como pidiendo ayuda pero lo único que recibí fue un no puedo hacer nada, y realmente lo entendí porque se encontraba sentada al frente del espejo atada con una soga solo vestía una la bata y ruleros igual que yo pero con la pequeña diferencia es que yo me encontraba libre de la tortura que ella estaba sufriendo.

Tratando de safar saque otro tema.

-estaba admirando tu hermosa decoración del salón – era verdad, no estaba mintiendo, pero igual me sentí culpable por ver dejado a mi hermana sola a merced del gran león.

Así que intervine.

- ya se va haciendo la hora deberíamos ponerlos los trajes – cheryl me dio un mirada de agradecimiento mientras yo la desataba mientras que la fierecilla buscaba nuestros vestidos.

- no hay palabras par describir le agradecimiento que siento en este momento – dijo abrasándome.

- no hay problema vamos a ponernos los vestidos y llamar al peluquero para que nos saque estos molestos ruleros – ella sonrío ante mis palabras.

No se porque pero tenia un presentimiento que esta noche seria una de cambios mas que de despedidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 horas después

El lugar era muy a lo muggle. Muy lujoso. Era muy difícil par mi imaginarme a mi hermana en un lugar así. Tan lleno de gente todos muy presentables y eso era solo la entrada. No veía la hora de entra. La paciencia no era lo mío.

-¿por que se tarda tanto? – pregunte a Harry.

- no lo se la verdad que yo también me estoy impacientando un poco - me respondió tratando de mirar hacia la entrada pero la cola se lo impedía.

- ¿en donde esta Sarah cuando la necesitamos? – me queje, y justo como por arte de magia (que ironía no) la cola empezó a avanzar a una velocidad impresiónate.

- me llamaban – nos hablo una voz que reconocimos al instaste.

- lo siento, pero estuve un buen rato tratado de que pudiéramos pasar antes – nos sonrío mostrando un aire ya muy normal de superioridad en ella.- ahora síganme que conseguí pasar antes gracias a mi sobrina que medio pases de fans para pasar antes de todos estos mamertos.

-que bueno, ya estaba cansado de estar parado.-me queje mientra entrábamos.

No había palabras para expresar lo sentí es el momento que puse un pie en esa sala donde esta llena de fotos de ella. Y eso no era lo única, ya que al darme vuelta encontré plasmas (televisores planos o algo así) con videos de su supuesta carera por todos lados.

Busque a Harry para comentarle lo que me pasaba pero el no estaba por ningún lado.

Los nervios aparecieron de repente pero aumentaron cuando me di cuenta que estaba todo el salón lleno de gente y que el momento que tanto había esperado había llegado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que nervios ¡!

Hay odio las presentaciones.

Lo mejor seria ir a ver como estaba la atmósfera.

Salí del cuarto.

Corrí por el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las baje con sumo cuidado no baja a ser que se me rompa el vestido verde que contenía una cola de 1 metro, solo ami se me ocurría ponerme un algo así. Al llegar al final me di cuenta que me encontraba en el pasillo de los baños. OH OH pensé acá habría mucha gente mejor yo me voy.

Pero no llegue hacer ni un paso cuando unas de las puertas de los baño se abrió dándole paso aun hombre alto de cabellera moreno que me llamo mucho la atención ya que estaba muy despeinada.

Había algo en el que me llamaba a hablarle pero lo mejor seri subir ya que si no me encontraban se armaría una que ni les cuento. Todo me salio mal porque no puede ni subir no dos escalones cuando me tropecé con la cola, llamando la atención del desconocido.

Eso hizo que el volteare su cuerpo hacia mi dejando ver su rostro.

Pero no puede ser.

Esos ojos ya los había visto en otro lado_._

De un profundo verde.

Y hasta ahí llego mi racionalidad (muy palabra de cheryl)

Ya que…

Una serie de imagines vinieron a mi mente al contemplar eso cautivante ojos verdes.

Saturada me sumergí en lo profundo de el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Adelanto _

_-¿te conozco?- menciono ella  
_

_Entre la multitud pude distinguir lo ojos de mi sueño-_

_La espera valió la pena.  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Lo siento, pero carecía de inspiración. Prefiero tardar a que darles un capitulo malo.**

**Los espero en el próximo.  
**

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	10. Encuentro

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

**Para este cap es necesario que mientras lo leen escuchen la canción de "girls aloud – the loving kind" eso les ayudara un montón a su imaginación y a entender una parte de este cap.**

**Disfruten.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

** capitulo:  
**

** Encuentro**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Donde se habrá metido esta niña, dios quien aguanta ahora a Nadine.

Tratando de encontrarla decidí ir por los pasillos, pero tampoco la encontraba ahí.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, el único lugar donde estaría es:

Donde se pueda ver pero no ser visto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que se suponía que iba hacer ahora, ella no tenia que venir a mi yo tenia que ir por ella. Pero no, ahí se encontraba mirándome con eso ojos que tanto extrañe expresándome su miedo y curiosidad a través de ellos.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde corto que mostraba la nueva figura que tenia y su pelo color fuego estaba semi recogido con cuidado.

Trate de acercarme para tratar de entablar una conexión que seria muy exitosa en el futuro pero ella no me lo permitió ya que se mareo en escalera haciendo que corriera para evitar que se cayera.

No puedo explicar la sensación que sentí cuando toque su piel tan… sedosa que me dio patada de electricidad al rozar mis dedos en ella.

Tenerla en mis brazos me hizo acordar todo los momentos vivido en el pasado que no pude resistir sus rojos labios, acercando más a ellos, quería probarlos y volver a sentirlos otra ves.

Estando solo a un centímetro de probarlos sus ojos se empezaron abrir sacándome de mi propio ensimamiento.

OH - fue lo único que pudo articular al verme tan cerca además de pegarme un fuerte empujón.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres? - pregunto con una cara de desconcierto.

Bien hecho Harry ¡! Me reproche, ahora creerá que eres un sicópata, que le digo ehu! soy yo, no me recuerdas tu antiguo novio que no puede controlarse a verte de nuevo. Piensa una mentira ya….

Ahhhhhhhhh lo tengo.

- yo solo te salve de que te golpearas contra el piso y soy Harry Potter – sonreí para crear un atmósfera de confianza y viera que no estaba mintiendo.

- ah no recuerdo pero bueno gracias señor Potter pero ¿te conozco? - menciono ella acercándose a mi poniendo los pelos de punto si eso era posible ya que mis cabellos eran ya de por si muy indomables.

- no personalmente, por supuesto, pero si profesionalmente ya que estamos invitados por su madre (un chispa de bronca broto de mi al nombrarla) a la fiesta, ya que nosotros estaremos en la organización de la gira, así que nos veremos seguidos – termine mi discurso de presentación muy contento ya que ella había sonreído cuado dije que nos veríamos seguidos.

- bueno si es así será mejor que me presente, Sophi Stuart – dijo ella saludándome con un beso en la mejilla, el contacto me quemo a tal punto que creo que me quedo una marca.

- tengo que irme ya estamos a punto de presentarnos y si Nadine no me encuentra me mata – respondió mientras subía la escalera mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos que me hacia babear.

Pero un extraño ruido de pasos nos hizo salir de nuestra propia burbuja que provenía de arriba. Al levantar la vista me sorprendí a ver una Hermione muy distinta y con síntoma de querer matar a alguien, que presentía que seria ginny que cuando la vio puso una cara de terror inigualable haciéndome reír, esperándole en el tope de la escalera. Cosa que a ninguna de las dos le gusto.

En ese momento en el que tuve que estar callado contemple lo que supuestamente había sido mi amiga, bueno digo supuestamente porque lo que tenia en frente no encajaba ni con cola con la antigua. Su pelo era de un color parecido al de antes pero un poco mas oscuro y también sus ojos miel pero todo lo demás era completamente nuevo, ahora entendí bien porque la prensa muggle le tenia tanto interés, porque la verdad era la mas llamativa de las tres (no piensen mal, nadie supera a mi ginny, pero tengo que ser realista) ese vestido era perfecto para ella, sonreír a imaginarme la cara que pondría mi amigo al verla.

Eso seria un espectáculo digno de ver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No aguanto mas, porque se tardan tanto si ya apagaron las luces? ¿. Esto es inaudito tener que esperar así, sobre que uno esta nervioso me hacen esto. Enzima Harry que decidió desaparecer cuando uno lo necesita.

- no desesperes romeo – me dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas. En ese momento las luces se prendieron de nuevo.

- ¿se puede saber donde rayos estuviste? – le pregunte histérico viendo como se reía de mi.

- o estaba en el baño, no creo que preguntes que estaba haciendo ahí también ¿no? – Se defendió dándome unas palmaditas de consuelo y agrego – no desesperes la presentación creo que es en unos minutos, porque por lo que escuche mientras venia para acá es que una de las chicas se atraso o algo así – la información era lo de menos pero su extraño brillo en los ojos de mi amigo me hizo dudar.

- esta bien, habrá que esperar – me resigne.

Pero justo como si merlín me hubiera escuchado se volvieron a pagar las luces y desde de atrás de los espejos, que se encontraban al final del salón, se prendieron unas luces. La emoción me jugo duro el momento. Y creería que mi amigo se encontraba igual. Las monos me sudaron mas todavía cuando unas siluetas se aparecieron de tras de estos y lo peor vino después cuando la música comenzó, en ese momento pensé que lo poco de realismo que quedaba en mi se había esfumado. Y eso que no sabia lo que me esperaba.

Uno de los espejos se dio vuelta y en el se encontraba una rubia que creo que se llamaba Nadine con un hermoso vestido negro y un micrófono en mano, esperen… un micrófono…. Eso quiere desir que iban a cantar.

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quieren matarme o que ¡!

No podría soportan tanta desfachatez en una sola noche. Pero como pude ver, nadie me pidió permiso ya que comenzó a cantar, tenia una voz muy sobresaliente pero igual no pude ver bien el espectáculo porque mi mente todavía no se recuperaba del shock.

**Sometimes I watch you when you're sleeping,**

**I wonder what you're feeling,**

A continuación mi vista se vio afectada por la vuelta de los dos espejos restantes y es ese instante perdí totalmente el sentido de la orientación ya que las dos mujeres que cambiaron mi vida se encantaban en eso espejos totalmente cambiadas y también con sus micrófonos en mano.

**Both wide awake and dreaming of yesterday,**

Ella canto!

OH mi corazón dejo de latir.

No podía más!

Estaba hecha otra persona no parecía la misma amiga mía que me robo el corazón al contario en frente mío (una forma de decir ya que me encontraba en la tercer fila).

**I want you to kiss away the tensions,**

**The issues never mentioned,**

**With all the best intentions,**

**But you turn away.**

La nueva Hermione termino esa parte y se unió a la rubia para llegar al estribillo y cantar todas juntas. No podía mas la impresión del momento podía más que yo. Como aria para aguantarme la gira donde estarían los bailarines.

**Oh baby if you find I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'll buy you flowers; I'll pour you wine,**

**Do anything to change your mind.**

**I know you may be disinclined,**

**To find the love we left behind,**

**So kiss me then make up your mind,**

**I'm not the loving kind.**

Y lo que faltaba par matarme fue que mi pequeña hermanita cantara. Desvíe mi mirada de el escenario un rato para contemplar a Harry y descubría que si uno lo observaba bien se daría cuenta que babeaba mares por ella (no era el único ya que la mitad de los hombres del salón tenia puesta su mirada en ellas y no solo par contemplar la performance)

**I'd do anything, sing songs that lovers sing,**

**If I could change your mind,**

**Am I not the loving kind.**

**I'd do anything, sing songs that lovers sing,**

**If I could change your mind,**

**Am I not the loving kind.**

Su parte fue.... sin palabras...

**Somewhere on a Monday morning,**

**In a rush hour of another day,**

Otra ves la rubia.

**Standing on a crowded platform, carelessly we lost our way.**

Jamás pensé que mi vida tuviera una voz así.

**Sometimes I watch you when you're sleeping,**

**I wonder what you're feeling,**

**Both wide awake and dreaming, of yesterday.**

**Oh baby if you find I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'll buy you flowers; I'll pour you wine,**

**Do anything to change your mind.**

**I know you may be disinclined,**

**To find the love we left behind,**

**So kiss me then make up your mind,**

**I'm not the loving kind.**

**I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'm not the loving kind..**

**Oh baby if you find I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'll buy you flowers; I'll pour you wine,**

**Do anything to change your mind.**

**I know you may be disinclined,**

**To find the love we left behind,**

**But kiss me then make up your mind,**

**I'm not the loving kind.**

**I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'm not the loving kind… **

Y todas terminaron la canción solo haciéndome sentir que la ansiedad, los nervios y todo lo demás que sentí. Todo.

Y sobre todo:

"La espera valió la pena."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La presentación había sido todo un éxito. Y más por algo que note en ella que me llamo mucho la atención, y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Que…

Entre la multitud pude distinguir como los ojos de mi sueño.

Recordar eso me hizo pensar, mientras me acomodaba el cabello para bajar y seguir con la fiesta, que tenia que encontrarlos y hablar con esa persona porque mi curiosidad llego a un extremo que se convirtió en una obsesión. Y desgraciadamente para mi lo que se me metía en la cabeza nadie podría tratar de sacarlo.

Salí del cuarto para buscar a sophi y bajar con ella. El corredor estaba demasiado oscuro para mi gusto tanto que en un momento sentí que no tenía fuerzas y millones de imágenes incompresibles llegaron a mí con una rapidez increíble y antes de entrar en ella sentí que alguien me llamaba.

Otra vez el pánico entro en mí al estar en frente de la puerta que tanto había añorado en estas semanas. Tan detallada, antigua y rara como si fuera de un castillo de la edad media.

Me llamaba, yo lo sentía muy dentro que debía abrirla pero algo me lo impedía, ¿será que no estoy preparada para revivir? Al hacérmela (la pregunta) todo desaprecio y volví a la realidad.

¿Como me di cuenta?

Fácil, sentía como alguien palmeaba mi cara y me llamaba con desesperación.

Así que decidí cortar el sufrimientote esa persona, ya que tenía una baga idea de quien era.

-estoy bien puedes dejar de gritar- le sugerí abriendo los ojos y tratando de levantarme de suelo pero el no me dejo.

- no seas testarudas te desmayaste, ven que te ayudo y te acuestas un rato –me dijo mi querido futuro marido con tono de "lo haces o lo haces". Y lo hizo porque me ayudo y me levanto como los recién casados y empezó a caminar hacía el camerino otra ves.

- porque nunca me escuchas – le digo enojada pataleando haber si así me bajaba, ya que me sentía muy dependiente de el.-ya estoy bien será mejor que bajemos que se van a preocupar por nosotros. Porfi!!

Como siempre mi mejor arma de convencimiento era mi cara de perrito mojado y a eso agrégale un buen beso y lo tienes comiendo de tu mano (sin ofender pero en ese momento necesitaba bajar).

- OK si siempre vas a tratar de convencerme de esa forma, bienvenido sea ¡- dijo sonriendo, bajándome para que caminara sola pero sin dejar de agarrarme la cintura como diciendo que no se iba a dar por vencido. Cuando hizo eso lo mire muyyyyyyy mal pero el supo atacar muy bien sabiendo que yo no podía decirle no esta ves.

-tu eres mía, te ves hermosa y allá bajo hay demasiados buitres, así que tengo derecho a agarrarte de la cintura- me dijo haciendo esas sonrisas torcidas que me encantaban.

Seguimos así metidos en nosotras hasta que llegamos al salón y escuche el chillido de Nadine y la cara de preocupación de sophi, que no perdieron oportunidad de bombardearme de preguntas.

-que paso por dios!! - pregunto Nadine abrazándome.

- nada solo tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza que me hizo marear- le conteste mientras le daba una mirada a sophi de que necesitaba hablar urgente con ella porque tenia una leve sospecha que lo que me paso a mi hoy ella también lo había padecido el mismo día.

Que ella entendió enseguida porque en ese mismo instante alejo a Nadine y Jason lejos con una escusa que debía mostrarme algo urgente.

Después de que nos quedamos solas empezamos a caminar por el pequeño pasillo que nos llevaba a las cocinas y antes desbocaba en el baño.

- y bien quiero saber exactamente que te paso – pregunto mientras entrábamos al baño.

El espejo reflejaba una cara que necesitaba una rápida lavada y maquillaje, y eso justamente era lo que iba hacer.

Me contemplo todo el proceso.

Una vez que termine decidí que estaba presentable y podía hablar.

-volví a ver la puerta- su cara fue de sorpresa mezclada con ilusión. – eso no es todo antes de eso en la multitud los vi, los ojo de mi sueño tan azules como en ellos.

-bueno estamos iguales, esto es muy raro- me dijo.

En ese momento comprendí que este era el principio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Adelanto_

_-estos son los managers de la gira, hijas._

_-no lo estropeen el plan, amigos nada mas ¿entienden?-_

_Ten paciencia se dijo a ella misma._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**No me maten ¡!!!**

**Perdón por no haber postiado antes es que es tuve un periodo de falta de inspiración. El cap mas esperado no¿? Ja ja y también quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar el fic lo terminare lo prometo. **

_**Cada uno de ustedes me alegrara la vida si dejan rewies!**_

_**Así yo sabré si les gusta y si tengo que cambiar algo**_

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	11. ¿Mía?

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

** 11  
**

** ¿Mía?**

¿Quien dijo que esperar algo no vale la pena?

Acabo de comprobar que lo bueno tiene su tiempo.

Ella tenía su tiempo.

Y yo estaba dispuesto a esperarla todo lo que sea, total de que al final sea mía.

Totalmente mía.

Como siempre tubo que haber sido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta era realmente lujosa si esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla, y si eso le agregamos la presentación que hicieron hace unos minutos más las caras de mis jefes. Esta fiesta era una bomba.

La gente era común con toque de celebridad (mas celebridad que común), todos impecables, en ese momento pensé que bueno que hoy has decidido ir a le peluquería para retocar tus raíces. Todo era realmente de la realeza.

Bueno……. Sarah.

Deja de distraerte y ve a hacer tu trabajo.

Me dirigí hacia mis jefecitos, para tratar el paso número dos del plan, que estaban muy entusiasmados mirando para todos lados como buscando a alguien. Ya! Pensaban que las podrían tener así como así. Fui detrás para que no me vieran y dije:

- hay, ustedes no cambian ¿no? - los dos se dieron vuelta asustados con cara de no puede ser.

Eso fue lo más chistoso que había hecho en toda la velada.

- Sarah, Sarah, Sarita de mi corazón… ¿se puede saber que demonios estabas pensando? - me reto ron ya todo colorado de la vergüenza porque toda la gente a nuestro alrededor se había dado vuelta hacia nosotros.

- molestarlos, obvio! Por que me tomas! - me exprese como siempre logrando la cara de desacuerdo de parte de ellos dos.

- por alguien que no tiene consideración por dos hombres totalmente nerviosos - me contesto Harry que se notaba que me había seguido el juego.

- ajajá bueno dejemos el juego ataquemos a Sarah de lado y enfoquemos en lo que venimos, entrar al circulo artístico de las chicas y aprovechar la oportunidad – termine y me fije que los dos me veían con ojos brillosos y soñadores… esperen un momento ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- OH mi Sarah, amiga del alma ¡!! Dime que ya nos podemos presentar? – pregunto ron con cara soñadora.

- no, primero hay que ir con la manager y después ella nos presentara con el grupo.- sus cara de desconcierto fue todo lo que recibí. Eso me hizo acordar algo – ah ron llama a tu madre y dile que unos de tus hermanos le ponga el televisor en el canal 64 a las 9 que van a pasar la biografía mas la discográfica del grupo por su retirada del ámbito y que le digo yo que lo vea con un tesito tranquilizante a prueba de infartos.

Ron me miro como diciendo "que poco gracioso que fue eso" y realmente lo entendí pero igual me reí.

Después de unos 6 segundos me contesto con un seco OK y saco su celular ultimo modelo que tanto le había costado aprender a usar, es ron gente la tecnología lo supera, y llamo a su madre.

Les resumo la conversación a 3 palabras:

Mira.

Televisor.

George.

- Ya esta - me dijo ron con cara de tortura por lo vivido recientemente (la charla le debe haber dolido mucha y ya me puedo imagina a la energética Molly preguntándole de todo)- ahora vamos con esta señora que no aguanto mas, ya colmaron mi paciencia.

- esta bien síganme – los agarre a los dos de la mano y los arrastre entre la multitud en busca de Emily.

Yo sabia que ella se encontraría cerca de la entrada así que hacia allí me dirigí con ellos.

La entrada se encontraba casi vacía si no fuera por nosotros Emily y un apuesto muchacho (estaba para…..).

- bueno chicos antes de ir a verlos les voy a decir que…- pero no pude seguir porque la cara de ron estaba roja y tenia una mirada acecina hacia el chico así que pregunte que estaba pasando?

- es el – fue su contestación. Al escuchar esto Harry y yo captamos en seguida. El nuevo enemigo numero uno de ron estaba frente a el, la persona que tenia lo que el mas quería en este momento era de el muchacho.

Vimos que a ron le costaría mucho controlarse por eso decidí que Harry le digiera algo (lo mire para que entendiera)

- amigo no te precipites tu sabes que ella es tuya, no puedes armar un escándalo en este momento quieres que tiremos el plan a la basura porque tu no puedes controlarte – le dijo Harry mientras le daba unas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo.

- lo se pero es muy difícil ir y no romperle la cara a ese idiota, tu no entiendes Harry – se defendió ron mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

- tu tienes razón yo no puedo ponerme en tu lugar pero para que sepas tu hermana también esta con otros y eso a mi me mata, no solo comprometida, que este con otro basta y tu lo sabes – por un momento los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron.

Sentí tanta pena por ellos. La verdad estaban sufriendo mucho con esta situación y yo no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Va lo único que estaba mi alcance era ayudarlos a que no los descubran y eso iba hacer.

- vamos chicos tenemos que presentarnos, no perdamos mas tiempo – les dije mientras bajaba unas pequeñas escalinatas para acercarme a ellos.

Al sentir nuestros pasos Emily y el chico que por lo que pude distinguir, ahora mas cerca, era su hijo Jason (el prometido de cheryl o Hermione).

- hola – dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella y la saludaba con beso en la mejilla- soy Sarah Holding la mujer a la cual su discográfica contrato para encontrar los manager de la gira.

Ella me miro y después hizo lo mismo con mis jefes. Proceso lo que tenia adelante y de veredicto sonrío.

- OH, encantada, yo eh hablado con usted por teléfono soy Emily Stuart productora y manager de dolls- dijo mientras saludaba a los chicos con un apretón de monos. Las caras de ellos era de total evaluación hacia la mujer.- ah y este es mi hijo Jason.

Es solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia nosotros como si no fuéramos de mucha importancia.

Este chico ya me caía mal.

Y no era yo sola porque mis jefes lo miraban con despecho y sobre todo ron que pareciera que estuviera oliendo popo de caballo y Jason no se quedaba atrás no se porque pero al pelirrojo lo miraba peor que a mi y a Harry.

Esto me olía a rivalidad pura y me parece que yo no era la única porque Harry los miraba a los dos y fruncía el ceño.

La única que no parecía darse cuenta de nada era Emily que seguía sonriendo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que cuando sintió el aire tenso del lugar le dirigió a su hijo una dura mirada.

En consecuencia el se disculpo con que tenía sed y se fue del lugar dejándonos a los tres en perfectas condiciones para la siguiente fase del plan:

La amistad

(No soy un genio??¿¿… lo siento me fui de tema)

Ella se dio vuelta hacia nosotros y dijo:

- lo siento la gente nueva no le simpatiza, pero ahora pasemos a lo que nos interesa, yo les presentare a las chicas ya que ustedes va a pasar mucho tiempo con ellas en estos casi tres meses.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír como nunca a mis renovados jefes.

Pero yo tenía que dejar en claro el plan así que les dije muy bajito:

- no estropeen el plan, amigos nada mas ¿entienden? - los dos me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Y ahora venia la mejor parte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya me encontraba mareada de tanta gente que pasaba y me saluda con las típicas frases como:

-Que lindas que estaban ahí arriba.

-Me muero por ver el concierto.

-Porque lo dejan.

Estaba harta, toda esta gente egoísta que no sabían nada de mí o de las chicas.

Sus caras de vejestorio me sacaban de mis casillas. Ah!!! Lo único que quería en este momento era ver otra ves al chico guapo de ojos verdes por eso decidí buscar a cheryl para que me ayude en la búsqueda de mi nuevo tesoro escondido.

Y la encontré hablando (muy acaramelados y animados para mi gusto) con Jason en unas de las mesas principales.

- bueno hermanito mío, me prestas un rato a mi amiga que la necesito – les dije mientras agarraba a cheryl del brazo y la saca de la mesa sin escuchar la respuesta de Jason.

- ¿se puede saber para que me sacaste? – me pregunto cheryl mientras se arreglaba su vestido medio arrugado.

- es que quiero que me ayudes a buscar al chico guapo al cual no puedo sacarme de la cabeza y eso que no lo conozco – me excuse usando mi carita de corderito muerto que siempre resultaba con ella.

Ten paciencia se dijo a ella misma mi querida amiga pensando que yo no la escuchaba.

- dale solo será un rato hasta que lo encuentre ¿si? – le dije ya rogándole.

- no va hacer necesario allá viene – me dijo mientras yo me daba vuelta y lo volvía a ver.

No sabia porque el provocaba tantas emociones juntas en mi pero en ese momento no me importo solo sonreí como una idiota colegia enamorada.

Ohoh! Eso era muy grabe.

Solo salí de mi encimamiento que de por cierto no era la única ya que el no me quitaba la mirada de enzima cuando mi madre…:

- estos son los managers de la gira, hijas – dijo mientras los presentaba.

Esperen ¿los presentaba? Plural.

No me había dado cuenta que al lado de el estaba un pelirrojo (muy parecido a mi por cierto) muy guapo que no lo quieta la mirada de enzima a cheryl cosa que me dejo noqueada pero para mi gran sorpresa mayor que la de recién fue cuando mire a cheryl y descubrí que ella tenia la misma cara que yo hace unos segundos. Wow esto era algo que no olvidaría nunca, la perfecta señorita estaba mirando de una manera que no debería a otro hombre que no era su prometido, ¡esto seria una broma espectacular por meses!

Regresando a la situación me di cuenta que también había una chica linda pero sencilla en el medio de los dos, por un momento tuve unos celos tremendo pero me di cuenta que ella no tenia nada que ver con ellos al ver que nos observaba con admiración no con odio. Me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Decidí mirar a mama para que esta entablara una relación y gracias al cielo lo hizo porque si seguía mirándolo me le iba a tiara en sima y eso no seria bueno para nadie excepto para mí.

- bueno chicas ellos son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Sarah Holding que estarán con ustedes en la gira ya que yo no podré acompañarlas porque no puedo dejar la discográfica – dijo amablemente mientras nosotras los saludábamos con un apretón de manos cosa que a mi no me gusto, me hubiera encanto pobrar su piel con mis labios.

- un gusto – dijimos nosotras pero desgraciadamente nuestra conversación llego hasta ahí ya que Nadine vino hacia nosotras diciendo que nos tenia que presentar a alguien.

Suspire no quería irme, el era mi nueva adicción.

Y eso era un gran problema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- lo siento chicos pero Nadine es… Nadine – se disculpó la señora que desgraciadamente no la podía odiar y se fue hacia ellas.

Yo solo asentí ya que estaba con un shock emocional grabe.

Acababa de ver al amor de mi vida.

Me di vuelta para comprobar que no era el único shockeado y lo comprobé que Harry tenia una cara de no estar en este mundo que me dio mucha risa y no puede contenerme y le dije:

- ¡ehu amigo que paso viste algo que no pudiste soportar!- me miro y reacciono ya que me pego unas palmaditas bastante fuertes en la espalda.

-algo que tú no quieres ni imaginar- sonrío y agrego con un susurro- sobre tu hermana.

Gruñí... Y lo mire mal. Una cosa era que no quiera a mi hermana con otro que no sea Harry y otra muy distinta que los vea juntos y lo acepte.

- vamos a la barra necesito un trago y un encuentro con la nueva Hermione para no matarte por lo que dijiste – el me sonrío y se movió hacia la barra mientra yo la buscaba con la mirada a ella.

Cuando la encontré me lleve una gran sorpresa, ella me estaba mirando a mi mientras hablaba con el idita ese que tiene como novio que la tenia agarrada de la cintura. Pero cuando yo le respondí con otra mirada ella bajo la cabeza y siguió a su novio a otra parte eso me hizo enfurecer mucho entonces los seguí deje mi baso y fui detrás de ellos hasta que ella le dijo a el que iba al baño. Que suerte pensé yo ya te deshiciste de el sin necesariamente hacer algo malo.

Me escabullí sin que me viera el boludo ese y la espere en la escalera haciéndome el que estaba cansado.

Pasaron 5 minutos aproximadamente en los cuales yo estaba muy nervioso y ansioso ya que no tenía nada que decirle cuando ella saliera y de nada sirvió ni siquiera pensarlo porque cuando la tenía en frente todo desapareció y solo pude contemplarla a ella.

Solamente a ella.

Sus ojos demostraron sorpresa cuando me vieron sentado en la escalera mirándola y se puso nerviosa ya que hizo como que no me vio y camino dos paso (yo ya resignado pensando que ni siquiera le interesaba) como saliendo de ahí pero se arrepintió se dio vuelta y se puso delante mío y me pegunto la pregunta mas inesperada.

- ¿te conozco? – me lo dijo acercándose a mi.

Me puse nervioso ya que esa poca distancia me hacia contemplar su hermosura que era de otro mundo.

Pero al final pude contestar con la frase que realmente salio de mi corazón.

- no lo se ¿yo te conozco? – su sonrisa fue milenaria.

En ese precisó instante comprendí algo muy importante.

Ella era mía y seria mía. No importaba si estaba con otro ya que el otro no significaba nada para mí.

Solo ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Adelanto:_

_-¿no lo se siento que te conozco?- sus ojos brillaban.  
_

_-¿y como les fue?- su entusiasmó era inmenso  
_

_-madito televisor-_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_

**Perdón por no postiar antes es que me cuesta sentarme en la compu y escribir.**

**Para recompensarlos mañana voy a postear otro cap se los aseguro!**

**Bueno gente espero rewies ¡sino creo que lo borrare! No e hagan borrarlo espero 2 semanas nada mas para que eme dejen su opinión! Esto también va a los que no tienen cuentas también pasen algo corto no importa lo que sea sino para quien es todo el esfuerzo que hago!**

**Esto es muy deprimente par ami asi que no me obligen a hacerlo.**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_

**Pd:** ArcadiaCullen gracias por tu animo!! Que bueno que seas de rosario ¡ podes hablarnos!! Beso


	12. Batalla mental

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

**12**

**Batalla mental**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Porque cuando todo esta bien algo inesperado ocurre, y ese algo tiene que derrumbar tu sólida protección hasta llegar a donde nadie había antes estado y sin tu permiso.

Eso es legal o ¿que?

Estoy perdida entre una encrucijada que sacara todo lo racional que hay en mí.

¿Por qué?

O.

¿Por qué a mí? Esa seria la pregunta correcta que alguien tendría que responderme, ya no tuve suficiente en mi difícil corta vida que me mandan la perdición en persona.

Y.

Sobre todo porque:

Su presencia me hace olvidar todo a mi alredor, hasta no recuerdo mi nombre y eso si que era un problema mucho mayor, mayor a todos los que acabo de nombrar porque cuando estoy con el siento que toda mi vida a sido una farsa.

Entonces la única conclusión que saco de este encuentro furtivo por el cual me arrepentiré toda la vida (eso creo) es:

La guerra ha comenzado:

Tema de hoy en día:

Mi vida antigua se enfrentara con la nueva ¿Quién ganara?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El nerviosismo estaba asiendo estragos en mi justo en este momento (que no era el menos indicado) en el cual mi nueva obsesión (palabra que acabo me adueñarme y que era made in Sophi) me estaba hablando con esa voz tan, tan, tan… sin palabras para describirla y yo como una joven adolescente tartamudeo sin poder responderle con algo coherente.

Lo único que pude articular fue:

- yo...yo… ¿no lo se siento que te conozco?- sus ojos brillaban mirándome, resé para que dejara de mirarme ya que el tartamudeo no se iba a ir si el no me despegaba los ojos de enzima.

- siento desilusionarte pero no lo se, podría ser – me respondió mientra mostraba una sonreía devastadora para cualquier mujer.- algo en ti me desconcierta.

Esto ultimo me descarrilo completamente, ya que sonaba tan real (no podía ser mentira) como si yo fue un ser inalcanzable, yo no podía contestarle diciéndole "ah si es que yo no te conté…hace unas semanas que sueño con tigo, pero no te preocupes no soy una sicópata" seria totalmente desubicado de mi parte y mas yo siendo una mejer comprometida. OH Jason!!!, me había olvidado completamente de el, seguro que me debe estar esperando, tengo que cortar esta conversación aunque me cueste debo hacerlo no puedo hacerlo esperar.

- bueno será mejor que me valla me están esperando – le dije y al hacerlo este se entristeció poniéndome cara de cachorro abandonado. ¿Porque me pone esa cara quiere que yo me muera?, por dios este hombre iba hacer que el poco juicio que me quedaba desapareciera.

Y me parece que lo estaba logrando.

- ¿Por qué te vas? Si estabas a punto de entablar una conversaron de colegas ¿no? – Me dijo mirándome fijo con esos ojos azules y agrego – esa persona si te quiere esperará ¿no?

OK, de algo me acabo de dar cuenta, este hombre tiene cierto poder en mi y eso no era bueno para mi ni para Jasón.

- esta bien, ven tomemos algo mientras hablamos de la gira, ya que mañana habrá una junta. – desistí yo, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. (No demostrar que el te puede, recuérdalo cheryl, no puedes olvidarlo)

Quería hablar con migo, no hay problema pero solo será de negocios.

Por ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queda totalmente comprobado que mi hijo estaba loco.

¿Cómo se le ocurre pretender que yo mire "un programa" (ni si quiera se que es eso) en esa cosa de locos?

¿Que hice yo para tener unos hijos tan insensibles?

No se pero me dará algo si George no llegaba a tiempo, empezaba a las 9. Porque no podía llegar puntual. Ah cierto que el señor ocupado no puede atender a su madre en un ataque de histeria provocado por otro hijo que para colmo se encontraba en un lugar en el cual yo quisiera estar también. Junto a…

Mi querida hija.

Mi pequeña.

¡¡Hay!! Como la extrañaba. Cuanto daría por volverla a ver y poder abrazarla.

Bueno Molly se fuerte ya lo lograras me dije mi misma mientras esperaba a George para que prendiera ese maldito telu o teli o no se que (estos muggles y sus inventos pero peor es mi esposo que los compra).

Y lo peor es que tenia que esperar a que llegara la mejoría de la familia porque mi querido hijo decidió hacerlo publico.

Cuanto iban a tardar, un minuto más sola y me agarra el soponcio.

Y justo como por arte de magia (que ironía ¿no?) casi toda la familia desdió aparecer por mi chimenea (ya Percy y Arthur estaban trabajando en el ministerio por eso digo "casi").

- bueno hasta que llegan – los rete.

Sus caras fueron de culpa mezclado con risa, ¡ya! Como siempre se ríen de mi poca paciencia!

Fluer fue hasta la cocina para traernos algo que comieran todos mientras que a mi me trajo el tesito para evitar infartos recomendado por Sarah (siempre tan amorosa).

George se dispuso a prender ese aparto.

- maldito televisor- dijo ya que estaba luchando para sintonizar ese canal.

- no maldigas- le dije y lo golpeo en la cabeza como cuándo era chico y se portaba mal con… Fred.

No es momento de llorar Molly me dije.

Ahora solo piensa en que te vas enterar de la vida de tu hija, tu única hija.

Que nervios…

Nunca pensé que este aparatito del demonio funcionara para algo realmente útil y menos que yo este pensando en darle un uso satisfactorio para mi.

- MERLIN ¡! GEORGE dale que me muero de la ansiedad – le grito angelina mientras masajeaba su enorme estomagó.

- ya va, mujer es que estoy tratando de sintonizar el canal – se protegía (de los golpes de su mujer ya que se encontraba media histérica últimamente) a la ves que trataba de poner el canal. – madre ¿que canal era?

- el 64 hijo, dale apúrate que ya casi son las 9 – le dije apurándolo!

- ¡ya voy! Estas pesada hoy madre te recuerdo que no eres la única que esta desesperada por verlo – me dijo con cara de enojo y de pronto se predio el televi… no se – vamos cambien las caras que ya pude poner el canal, como siempre yo soy el mejor.

Todo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

Hay este hijo mío no cambia nunca ni si quiera esperando su primer hijo.

Nos sentamos todos en el sillón familiar que ahora se encontraba en frente del aparatejo ese y fluer y yo pusimos el cuenco de comida sobre la mesa que duro solo unos segundos ya que la gula era algo de todos los días en esta familia.

Los nervios me estaban matando así tome un gran trago del tesito para ir relajándome.

- hay empieza – dijo Bill mientras engullía la comida.

La pantalla se puso en blanco y de repente aparece una señorita de unos 20´s sentada sobre un banco mientras que las fotografías de 3 chicas aparecían atrás de ella.

- bueno este es el E! true Hollywood history, y hoy le presentaremos las historias de estas 3 chicas que cambiaron el ámbito del pop en gran bretaña y todo el mundo – dijo y de repente desapareció y aparecieron algo que hubiera preferido no ver nunca.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tiempo trascurrido:

2 horas después

…

Alguien seria tan amable de pegarme.

Mi cabeza no podía con semejantes imagines que por desgracia mía no se podían borrar.

Que había pasado con la moral.

La dignidad de la persona.

No se pero al darme cuenta de lo paralizada que estaba me empezó a dolor el pecho. Por reflejo me lleve una mano al corazón.

- mama – gritaron.

No pude distinguir las voces porque todo se me torno negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había perdido a Ron de vista y la verdad que me estaba preocupando hacia rato que lo buscaba y no lo encontraba en ningún lado.

Tanto que había dejado de mirar a ginny que estaba siendo solicitada por la mitad de la población de hombre que había en ese vendito salón para salvar a su amigo de hacer alguna estupidez.

Espera Harry a que lugar le gustaría ir Ron cuando esta frustrado.

1-BAR

2-JARDIN

3-SU HABITACION

4- UN LUGAR PARA ADULTOS (se entiende no?)

De estos cual seria el mas cercano…..

Que idiota seguro que huyo de la gente al jardín.

Estaba al otro lado del salón así que tendría que atravesar por toda esa gente y eso lo aprovecharía para pasar cerca de ella.

(Lo que yo no sabia era que esa pequeña persona no le quietaba la vista de encima)

El tumulto era insoportable siquiera en el mundo mágico se apretujaban así. Me costo divisarla pero la encontré bailando con 2 a la ves, el "pequeño monstruito" que había estado estable todos estos años despertó rápidamente asiéndose presente con un pequeño gruñido.

No

No

Y

No

Ella no iba bailar así con nadie.

Vamos Harry piensa en algo. Que podrías inventar para sacar a los buitres alrededor de ella.

YA SE!

Como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Reunión ejecutiva.

Allá vamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jardín de noche era lo más hermoso que había visto a parte de los ojos azules que en ese momento me estaban mirando.

En esas horas que pasamos juntos hablando se hicieron las mas placenteras que había tenido en mi vida a pesar que discutíamos por todo (no se porque pero eso me hacia reír y al mismo tiempo la nostalgia emergía de ese sentimiento).

Los tragos hicieron que me relajara y que pudiera tener una charla normal.

Nuestros temas de conversación fueron muy variados.

*La familia (me sorprendí cuando me dijo que tenía 6 hermanos)

*Hobbies (se sorprendió saber que era abogada, no se porque ya que yo no era esas chiquillas huecas)

*Trabajo (lo amaba pero era tiempo de dedicarme a mi otra pasión el solo me dijo que era perfecta, consecuencia = me sonroje hasta la medula)

*La gira (les di algunos detalles que lo dejaron con la boca abierta mientras balbuceaba que no podía, mientras yo me ria)

*Amor (me pregunto todo, nunca vi a un hombre tan interesado en saber que era de la vida amorosa de una mujer)

*Y por ultimo que sabia de mi pasado.

Lo cual yo le respondí que nada, esa época de mi vida estaba en blanco, el solo me contemplo mientras yo agachaba la cabeza y se salían las lágrimas a choros.

De eso ya había pasado un rato, ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en el pasto contemplando la luna mientras bebíamos champaña.

El silencio era placentero.

No había una atmósfera de nada… todo era paz.

Bueno no voy a mentirles pero si me encontraba nerviosa ya que el me miraba fijo todo el tiempo mientras yo trataba de evitarlo simulando que miraba la luna.

Todo lo bueno termina ya que en ese preciso momento en el cual yo me acerco a el para despedirme porque ya debería estar buscándome desesperado Jason (no me quería ir pero era lo correcto tenia que dejarlo como una amistad) se acerca Sophi corriendo histérica (siempre dramatiza) gritando: ¿Dónde estabas? Jason esta que revienta.

Del susto me caí sobre el, ron (ya que esta saludándolo porque me estaba por despedir)

Al verme sophi (justo en ese momento visualizo yo al compañero de Ron, Harry que venia atrás de mi amiga) dijo:

- OH!!!- su cara de sorpresa me dio ganas de matarla porque seguro ella y su cerebrito macabro inventaría alguna cosa que no es verdad.- lo siento interrumpí algo?.

- no porque yo ya me estaba yendo solo estamos hablando- le dije pero su sonrisa me dejaba muy claro que seria una gran broma (cargada) hasta los 40.

Me levante (el también) y lo salude como la gente normal lo hace (un escalofrío me recorrió mi espalda cuando toque su piel) un beso en la mejilla.

Al darme vuelta para retirarme pude distinguir la cara de Harry que mostraba descuerdo hacia lo que estaba viendo.

¿Por qué será? ¿El es solo mi amigo? ¿No?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa de mama, no daba más del entusiasmo (Había tenido una conversación muy pero muy interesante con el amor de mi vida.) y con que me encuentro con otra sorpresa mas.

Toda la familia esperándonos sentados en el gran sillón con mama al lado con la cara muy pálida.

No pude decir nada que ella ya había hablado, bueno para ser mas especifico preguntado

-¿y como les fue?- su entusiasmó era inmenso que me hizo sonreír.

Yo mire a mis compañeros de aventura (por así decirlo) pero no me encontré con lo que esperaba sino todo lo contrario.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Adelanto:_

_- mama por favor no debes hacerlo - le dije._

_- vamos desembucha - su sonrisa muy parecida a la de el, me impacto._

_- el ensayo general a empezado - lo grito desde el centro de audio del estadio_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Perdón por no postiar antes es que me cuesta sentarme en la compu y tener paz.**

**Y gente quieren que siga el fic!! **

**Le doy hasta el domingo y después si lo cierro.**

**Porfi ¡! Comentes y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	13. Reunión y pelaes sin sentido

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

**13**

**Reunión y peleas sin sentidos.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Podría soñar despierta o solo era un buen sueño?

No lo sabía…

Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que:

Mi vida era sueño entonces porque yo estaba totalmente en un pre-paraíso soñando con el hombre de mi vida.

Si chicas… (Envídienme)

Ya lo eh encontrado. Y haría lo imposible para que este conmigo nadie se interpondría entre mi príncipe azul y yo (va verde en este caso).

La cuestión de este asunto seria. ¿Qué tan interesado estaba el en mi?

Por lo que yo veía (lo poco que pude) no le gustaba que tenga ningún hombre cerca (medio tarde llego) y era muy atento y caballeroso conmigo, y no es mi imaginación ya que a Cheryl no la trataba como a mi, va a NADIE… solo a mi.

¿Estaré imaginándolo todo?

¿Sentirá algo por mí?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol golpeó mis delicados parpados haciéndolos abrir bruscamente ya que me acaba de irrumpir unos de los mejores sueños de mi vida.

Descripción del sueño:

Mi nueva obsesión se me estaba declarando a la orilla del mar después de una fiesta ya que yo llevaba un vestido de fiesta corto pero formal.

El se arrodillaba y me decía:

_¿Te quieres casar con migo? – sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna _

Y cuando le iba a contestar que si con todo locura, este sol me despierta. Hay como lo odio, arruinarme el mejor sueño de toda mi vida.

Bueno lo único positivo es que me desperté una hora antes de lo previsto así que tengo más tiempo de elegir el mejor conjunto para la reunión que seria exactamente en 2 horas.

Mientras habría mi placar (después de asearme) sentí un ruido proveniente de mi puerta no se porque pero tuve un presentimiento que ya sabia quien era.

- Haber, creo que ha alguien le ah picado el bichito de la curiosidad – dije riéndome ya que sabia quien estaba husmeando en la puerta, me di vuelta y la encontré ahí parada ya vestida con un vestido blanco muy sencillo pero con un toque de sensualidad (muy cheryl) sonriéndome.

- ¡OH me has pillado! – me dijo con una cara de sobre actuación después de eso se acerco a mi y miro con determinamiento todo mi guardarropa. Solo al segundo contesto:

- yo elegiría ese negro de ahí, sencillo ceñido al cuerpo matarías a tu nuevo amor de un infarto – se me acerco a mi sonriendo y agrego, ya sabiendo lo que yo pretendía hacer, – hola y antes de que preguntes te lo contare todo después de la reunión ¿OK Señorita?... y a mi no me a picado el bichito de la curiosidad solo quería que estés espectacular para que después no me eches la culpa que no te ayudo eh?

Nos miramos y solo supimos una cosa. Reírnos.

Jajajajajja

Las dos reímos juntas como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos uña y carne (así nos decían) en las giras y todo el año en casa de nuestra madre.

Aunque ella no fuera mi hermana yo la sentía como una. Y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Después de recuperarnos de nuestro ataque de tentación ella se puso de pie y me dijo:

- nos vemos en el comedor, te doy 30 minutos para que armes el bolso y te cambies, no tardes mas que sino llegaremos tarde y sabes que lo detesto – me dio un beso y se fue caminado con esa elegancia que yo jamás pude tener.

Me levante (de la alfombra ya que el ataque nos había hecho caer) busque mi bolso y empecé a prepararme.

Ya todo preparado, yo incluida y tenia que admitir que estaba despampánate con el vestido y un colita alta hecha en mi cabello, y mis ropas deportivas en el bolso para el ensayo general y después la prueba de sonido, baje al comedor y con lo que me encontré fue bastante extraño.

Jamás desde que estaban de novio y menos cuando se comprometieron habían tenido una discusión o pelea (solo en su época de hermanos).

Esto no era normal en nuestra vida cotidiana. Ya que cuando estaban en la casa de mama trataban de no mostrar sus indiferencias. Igual yo sabia por boca de ella, que no peleaban nunca y cheryl no miente, solo hablan como adultos sin gritarse ya que mis hermanos eran muy maduros y responsables.

Para que no me vean decidí esconderme en el armario detrás de la escalera que me daba la mayor imagen para ver lo que sucedía.

Y lo que vi no fue nada agradable.

La situación era grabe. Los dos estaban rojos y se gritaban de todo.

_- ya te dije que no hice nada - le decía Cheryl mientra que trataba de sacarse las manos de Jason que les presionada sus delgados brazos._

_- no me mientas estuviste horas con el en jardín ¿que hicieron? ¿ nada mas mirar el pastito?, por dios mujer que me crees idiota –le grito mientras la zarandeo un poco y cuando vio que ella ya tenia su cara llena de lagrimas puso cara de arrepentimiento y la soltó bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera sobre un pequeño sillón que estaba al lado del inmenso comedor._

_Jason se alejo de ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza y paseaba por todo el comedor repitiendo la misma frase – yo lo mato-_

Esto a Cheryl no le gusto nada y se noto en su cara ya que decidió defender al pobre "nuevo amigo" de los infundados celos de su prometido.

_- cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que solo hablamos y que es un nuevo amigo –le dijo mientras hipaba por el llanto pero eso no le impidió darle el gran ultimátum a su futuro marido – Jason ya te perdone una vez los celos infundados hacía aron, así que o aprendes a confiar en mi o lo nuestro termina acá._

La expresión en la cara de el fue totalmente de sorpresa para después pasar a dolor. Pude leer en sus ojos que el haría cualquier cosa total que su relación no terminara. La amaba eso lo tenia seguro pero sus celos eran un gran problema que tenia seguro que Cheryl no estaba para soportar ya que los había sufrido muchos años con Owen, su ultimo novio, antes de Jason.

El ambiente era tenso y Jason lo sintió por eso se acerco a ella y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar pero si pude lo que vino después.

_- no me prometas nada – le dijo Cheryl limpiándose las lagrimas y recuperando la postura de roca que sabia tener par cuando la atacaban en la corte – quiero que esta noche no estés en la inauguración. Quiero que sepas que yo te amo pero no puedo permitir que me lo hagas otra vez, no quiero verte eso seria peor. _

Jason puso cara de descuerdo pero asintió con la cabeza. El dolor en su cara fue lo único que predomina en el. Pero igual dijo:

_- Esta bien, no iré aunque me duela ya que se que el estará ahí pero eso no quiere decir que dejare que el intente lo que no corresponda, y antes de irme te digo una cosa la respuesta a tu ridículo ultimátum es que yo are lo que sea para que estés con migo porque yo te amo y se que tu también.- _

Agarro su saco la miro por últimas vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Después de desaparecer por el pasillo se escucho un portazo que me dejo la asegurada de que podía salir de mi escondite. Abrí la puerta y corría hacia a ella y la abrase.

Ella se prendio a mi mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. La tristeza me entro como una corriente eléctrica pero no debía demostrarlo por ella, ahora me tocaba ser yo la fuerte y lo iba hacer.

- vamos al baño a arreglarte que vamos a llegar tarde y eso no lo puedo permitir, que el sea un hueco inservible no va a dejar que dejes de ser lo que eras para convertirte en un zombi – la levante y la ayude a llegar al baño para que se lavara la cara y se pintara un poco para no dejar marcas de esas lagrimas – arriba mujer ese idiota no lo merece, hoy es el gran día!

Mis palabras hicieron que sacar una sonrisa que me dejo en claro que ella era mucha mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba y mira que parecía una roca de lejos. No se cuanto duraría pero espero que al menos hasta mañana. Esas palabras además de una sonrisa por suerte le dieron fuerzas y la trajo a la realidad de nuestras vidas para poder levantarse y mirar adelante.

Salimos del baño agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos miramos por última ves en el espejo gigante del hall (locuras de Emily) por suerte estamos decentes y ella no parecía como si hubiera llorado a no dar más.

Y salimos de la "casa".

La mansión contenía un pequeño patio donde se encontraban nuestros autos, nos dirigimos ahí subimos a la camioneta negra de Cheryl (antipaparazzi) y nos fuimos a la agencia donde se daba la reunión.

Espero que todo salga bien en el resto del día porque no quería ver mas sufrir a mi hermana.

Igual el estaría ahí para que yo estuviera bien.

Eso basta para mí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien… lo nervios me malcomían por dios todavía no salía de mi casa (me encontraba en mi habitación) y ya estaba con un ataque de ansiedad.

Esa noche había sido atacado por todos mis familiares preguntándome por ellas.

------------------------ ====== _Flash back_ ======== -----------------------------

_- ¿que paso aquí? Mama por que estas tan pálida – pregunte. Ella me miro y agacho la cabeza y me contesto._

_- la impresión jugo con mi corazón hijo nada más pero por favor contésteme – se paro y me agarro desesperada._

_- cálmate mama primero te sientas y (la mire a fluer) ¿por favor hazle el té que le recomendó Sarah? (y ahora mirando a Sarah) la acompañas? - las dos me contestaron con un asentamiento en la cabeza._

_Todos me miraban asiéndome sentir incomodo por eso pedí ayuda a Harry con legeremancia que los dos habíamos aprendidos en la academia de aurores. El asintió y decido empezar una ves que llegaron las chicas con el te para mama._

_- bueno quiero aclarar que empezar ellas no nos reconocieron, así que no crean que aparecerán ya, necesitamos tiempo, ahora si pueden hacer preguntas – ni siquiera termino de decir eso que todos salieron a acribillarlo a el, a mi y a Sarah._

_- bueno – grite yo- basta de a uno ¿mama?_

_- ¿Cómo la viste esta bien? ¿Es ella o es lo que yo vi anoche que no precia nada a la que era mi hija?- su pregunta era lo que esperaba._

_- mama es ginny de eso no te cabe duda pero su estilo de vida cambio totalmente pero no te preocupes que sigue siendo la que conocemos y a "ella" (saben a quien me refiero) ah cambiado aunque la esencia esta aunque muchas cosas me cuestan aceptarlas – le respondí todo de una ves porque ya sabia su próxima pregunta._

_Suspire ya me dolía la cabeza de tanta presión que traía esta situación y eso me parece que lo noto mi padre por lo que dijo:_

_- basta ya nos enteraremos suficiente esto es muy estresante para ellos déjenlos descansar – dijo mientras se levantaba y se llevaba con el a mi madre._

_Todos entendieron las palabras porque en ese momento se levantaron todos y empezaron a irse para sus casas (que no estaban nada lejos menos la de Bill)._

_Aunque George no se pudo contener y saco su mejor comentario acido._

_- OH hermanito como has estado esta noche, dime Harry tartamudeo cuando le hablo porque yo lo hubiera hecho si tenia a la nueva Hermione enfrente. OH ro-ro que tierno me lo imagino todo colorado y ella ¿despampanante no? (Harry le asintió con la cabeza) con cara de este rarito de donde salio... jajajajaj – me palmeo la espalda eso hizo que me ponga mas colorado de lo que estaba._

_Pero igual recibió que Angelina lo retara pero igual se reía ella también (lo siento ron me dijo después de darse cuenta pero eso no servia)._

_- vamos amigo ya esta eres el payaso numero uno de tu hermano… supéralo – me dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón mirándome y Sarah al lado se ria a dos manos_

_----------------------=======fin flash back========-----------------------------------_

Pero igual logre salir ileso (eso creo).

Enzima Harry que estaba retrasado, Sarah me mataría si llegábamos tarde.

Hay para colmo esta entupida corbata que no se puede… ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

- haber si aprendes de una ves a ponerte una corbata hijo – usa vos… mama apareció detrás mío y se puso a acomodarme la corbata.

- mama por favor no debes hacerlo - le dije – yo puedo.

- hijo vamos nunca le digas a una madre que no ayude a un hijo que lo necesita - termino me dio un beso en la frente y agrego- Harry ya esta abajo esperándote.

- gracia mama – y Salí corriendo.

Me esperaba en la puerta de la cocina con un traje negro y una camisa verde que combinaron sus ojos. Típico. Al contrario de mí que me puse en una blanca.

- lo siento – le dije- creí que ibas a subir (cuando vi que me iba a contestar) vamos después discutimos.

Los dos salimos al jardín para aparecernos en la casa de Sarah (solo nosotros teníamos permitido hacer eso en su casa).

Sarah nos esperaba en su sillón muy histérica.

OH- pensé.

- ni me dirijan la palabra, vamos a buscar su Ferrari que eso me pondrá de mejor humor- agarro su cartera y nos arrastro hacia el estacionamiento en el cual anoche lo habíamos dejado.

***

½ hora después

***

La agencia era la cosa (digo edificio, perdón pero todavía el vocabulario muggle no es mi fuerte) mas grande de toda la manzana y realmente hermosa.

Nos bajamos de caro y fuimos hacia la recepción para que nos digieran en que piso era la reunión. La señorita nos dijo que era en el último piso y ahí fue a donde fuimos.

La sala de conferencias que nos toco era inmensa y estaba llena pero pude notar que solo faltaba el grupo.

Bien me dije ya llegaran no te pongas ansioso.

Todo en la vida llega y tú lo sabes bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien ya están todos esperándonos y solo faltábamos nosotras todo por culpa de Nadine y su egoísmo.

La estamos esperando y ella no llegaba lo único que puede ser es que se allá ido al spa con la escusa de que tiene que esta relajada. Yo lo estoy y no precisamente por no tener problemas.

En ese precisó momento doña diva aparece por la puerta.

- antes que me mates, Mike estaba con fiebre, ya esta mejor pero no podía venir si el estaba mal – cuando termino me sentí tan mal. Solo yo puedo pensar eso de ella.

Sophi le dijo que no se preocupara y que no pasaba nada y fue hacia la puerta y dijo:

- vamos- mientras habría la puerta de vidrio.

-espera – me acerque a Nadine y la abrase pidiéndole perdón sabiendo lo que ella pensaba de mí.

- no me pidas perdón, tu eres la madrina y no te avise, es mi culpa – me sonrío y agrego –vamos no hagamos esperar a Emily eh tu madre puede ser una fiera cuando quiere.

Las tres pasamos hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos y sobretodo el.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la punta. Yo trate de no mirarlo porque sino no se que haría pero igual sentía su mirada en mi.

Mi madre se paro y hay empezó la reunión. Que duraría más o menos media hora para nosotras para ir al ensayo.

- bueno muchachos el gran día llego les informo que todo la seguridad de las chicas ya esta en el estadio y los estilista también así estará mas en secreto el look, así que esta reunión es mas para que presentar a los manager de la gira que son los muchos Harry Potter y ronad weasley y por ultimo la señorita Sarah Harding, ellos serán los jefes de todos ustedes- mi madre empezó la presentar a todos los ejecutivo productores y los diseñadores de la gira. – y por ultimo la gira se hará en estas fechas ( se los dio a los nuevos):

**April**  
28-APR-09 – BELFAST, Odyssey Arena  
29-APR-09 – BELFAST, Odyssey Arena  
30-APR-09 – BELFAST, Odyssey Arena

**Mayo**  
02-MAY-09 – DUBLIN, O2 Arena  
03-MAY-09 – DUBLIN, O2 Arena  
05-MAY-09 – NEWCASTLE, Metro Radio Arena  
06-MAY-09 – NEWCASTLE, Metro Radio Arena  
08-MAY-09 – GLASGOW, SECC  
09-MAY-09 – GLASGOW, SECC  
11-MAY-09 – NOTTINGHAM, Trent FM Arena  
12-MAY-09 – NOTTINGHAM, Trent FM Arena  
13-MAY-09 – SHEFFIELD, Arena  
15-MAY-09 – SHEFFIELD, Arena  
16-MAY-09 – MANCHESTER, MEN Arena  
17-MAY-09 – MANCHESTER, MEN Arena  
19-MAY-09 – LIVERPOOL, Echo Arena  
20-MAY-09 – BIRMINGHAM, NIA  
21-MAY-09 – BIRMINGHAM, NIA  
23-MAY-09 – LONDON, O2 Arena  
24-MAY-09 – LONDON, O2 Arena  
26-MAY-09 – LONDON, Wembley Arena  
27-MAY-09 – LONDON, Wembley Arena  
29-MAY-09 – MANCHESTER, MEN Arena  
30-MAY-09 – GLASGOW, SECC

**Junio**  
01-JUNE-09 – BIRMINGHAM, NIA  
02-JUNE-09 – LIVERPOOL, Echo Arena  
03-JUNE-09 – LIVERPOOL, Echo Arena  
05-JUNE-09 – NEWCASTLE, Metro Radio Arena

- Atrás de las carpetas tienen los detalles de todo lo que se maneja en esta. – mi madre se paro y dijo mientras nosotras tomábamos las carpetas para sesionarnos que todo estuviera como lo planeado ya que por eso estábamos aquí – ahora señores se pueden quedar a chequear todo mientras las chicas se retiran para ir preparándose para el ensayo.

Nos despedimos (no pude me tente y lo mire sus ojos que me desconcertaron porque estaban clavados en mi vestido) y nos fuimos al colectivo de las giras donde estaban todas nuestras cosas y mi sobrinito Mike. Me moría por verlo.

Al llegar y verlo bien jugando con sus juguetitos me emocione y lo llene de besos.

- hay mi pequeño osito (así lo llamaba) estas bien- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón con migo y sophi al lado mimándolo también (Nadine había ido al baño).

- Shi tía mu... (Larga historia para mi nombre) - me dio un besito para que no me preocupara.

Y ahí fue que sophi decidió atacarme.

- vamos desembucha - su sonrisa muy parecida a la de el, me impacto. Como anoche, igualita.

- ¿que quieres saber? – le pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- todo- me dijo emocionada.

- hablamos de nuestras vidas nada mas paso, solo que cuando lo iba a saludar par irme me tropecé y caí arriba de el, y no te puedo describir lo que sentí – su cara era de una de la mas chismosa del barrio. – eso es todo.

- ah solo eso – dijo desilusionada- yo pensé que la santa que tengo en frente al fin había hecho algo por ella pero veo que no.

- bueno a ver explícame que hacías con Harry eh!?¿ - le corte el tema y obtuve lo que quería dejarla sin palabras.

- nada el es un caballero desgraciadamente- suspiro.

Las dos nos miramos y nos reímos por segunda vez en el día como si no hubiera mañana.

Bueno si lo había pero ahora solo importaba el gran ensayo con ellos presentes.

Que nervios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya nos encontrábamos en el estadio en el lugar donde manejaban el sonido que era donde tendríamos que estar esta noche y eso era algo que nos había dicho Sarah así que era verdad jo¿?

Nosotros no teníamos idea de nada.

Eso seria un problema.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos que decía.

- el ensayo general a empezado - lo grito, desde el centro de audio del estadio, el que seria el encargado del sonido que creo que se llamaba David.

…Bueno al fin lo viviríamos en vivo en directo la nueva vida de las personas perdidas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Adelanto:_

_- la música esta perfecta- David nos informo._

_-¡que show!- opinaban ellos mientras que nosotros no podíamos salir del shock emocional vivido en 2 horas seguidas._

_-preciosas- repetimos al mismo tiempo. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ah pequeño trabajito par ustedes: quien creen que es el que relata el ultimo Pedazo de historia ¿?¿**

**Espero sus respuestas **

**Lo seguiré a pedido de gente que lo quiere así que:**

**Porfi ¡! Comentes y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	14. Presión

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

_**Si quieren para agregarle emoción al cap escuchen "the promice" de girls aluod. Les va a ayudar a su imaginación!**_

**14**

**PRESIÓN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un buen show. Eso era. Solo un show.

Y Lo más complicado de entender.

La vida real con la ficción prestada que no dejaba una muy buena imagen de ellas al contrario las mostraban como algo accesible y vulgar. Es tan difícil separar las cosas.

¿Como haría para separar las cosas y no volverme loco?

¿Cómo haría para no matar a todos lo fan masculinos esa misma noche?

Los celos eran inmensos. Y no era el único que los tenia.

Eso daba como resultado 0 apoyo, lo que conlleva a que nadie me detendría cuando quiera descuartizar a esos malditos babosos.

Eso seria unos de los desafíos que tendría que superar de hora en adelante.

¿Podré con todos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íbamos los dos muy metidos en nuestro pensamiento mientra nos dirigíamos al estadio. Sarah manejaba ya que estamos todavía procesando lo vivido hace minutos aunque yo además hacia un resumen de todo lo que nos dijeron. Todo había sido muy shokeante tan que apenas pude tomarme mi tiempo para ver bien el vestido que llevaba ella, que era para infartarme seguro.

Ah ¡!

¡¡Que frustrante!! No poder dedicarle el tiempo que ella merece en ser mirada solo para remplazarla para obtener información y no meter la pata.

El asiento de nuestro Ferrari me quedaba chico por lo pesado que me sentía, por todo lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Era mucho.

Mas el resumen de ese encuentro fundamental para no estar perdidos como ovejitas en una playa en ese mundo lleno de personas súperfíales.

La reunión había sido muy agotadora. Pude entender casi todo gracias a mis conocimientos muggles pero ron si que estaba en problemas ya que yo tenia decirle que era "todo" (lo que hablaban) en voz baja para que nadie escúchese las barbaridades de mi querido amigo.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue la organización y la seguridad (solo era un concierto por merlín ¿para que tanto guardaespaldas?). Bueno eso solo lo descubriría esta noche. Espero que no sea algo del cual tenga que preocuparme.

La estructura del estadio BELFAST estaba totalmente reformada para ellas.

El show seria sorprendente por la descripción que dio Stuart. Rampas móviles aéreos (como una tabla suspendida) que atravesarían el campus para llegar al centro de este donde se encuentra una especie de plataforma (creo que actuarían 3 o 4 canciones el resto es en el escenario).

El escenario tendrá 3 pantallas rectangulares invertidas (con eso se refleja la individualidad) donde detrás de ellas se han puestos pasillos en el cual de allí saldrán para varias canciones (la mayoría), delante de ellas (pantallas) habrán rampas que contenían luces en su interior o eso fue lo que entendí yo y también unas trampas de teatro adelante de las pantallas que seria utilizada al final creo y otras que estaban al borde para la primera canción pero no habían descripto mucho eso.

El piso estaba plastificado y al final de el había ventiladores que estarían aireando a las chicas toda la función (por lo que escuche eso era muy importante ¡no debían romperse!).

Los músicos se encontrarían entre las rampas (y por lo escuche eran muy respetados)

Los bailarines (grrrrrr… el monstruo revive) estarían con ella y los conoceríamos cuando llegáramos.

Pero lo más preocupante seria el vestuario. No se podría dejar que salgan con algo impresentable. No se como voy hacer para contenerme.

De pronto siento que el auto había parado y delante de mí estaba el colosal estadio. Me baje del Ferrari y contemple a mis compañeros.

Ron igual a mí.

Sarah contenta.

Empecé a caminar hacia la entrada atravesamos todo y…

Ya nos encontrábamos en el estadio en el lugar donde manejaban el sonido que era donde tendríamos que estar esta noche y eso era algo que nos había dicho Sarah así que era verdad no¿?

Nosotros no teníamos idea de nada.

Eso seria un problema.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos que decía.

- el ensayo general a empezado - lo grito, desde el centro de audio del estadio, el que seria el encargado del sonido que creo que se llamaba David.

…Bueno al fin lo viviríamos en vivo en directo la nueva vida de las personas perdidas.

En ese instante pude contemplar todo preparado las luces, el escenario, las pantallas…todo.

Bien… nervios eran uno de los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento.

Trague en seco cuando vi las pantallas prenderse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-*

**15 minutos antes que el ensayo comenzara**

-*

Nunca en toda mi carrera como cantante había tenido tanto miedo a caerme o equivocarme como ahora. Ellos estarían mirándome el estaría mirándome mejor dicho.

- Cheryl – sentí que me llamaban.- ¡SORDA!

Ah ¡!! No saben respetar a alguien que esta con un ataque de pánico (nunca tenido).

- ¿que? No vez que estoy en un estado delicado – mire a la causante de mi desconcentración. Que llevaba ya su traje de ensayo (un short y un TOP como todas)

Tenia que ser SOPHI.

- a ver señorita control, Mario te esta llamando a gritos para que vallas a probarte el vestido primero antes que salgamos al estadio, así que de ultima quéjate con el – me dijo y después salio así las trampas que habían en el escenario.

Bueno ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a Mario.

Ahora estoy peor que antes.

Salí de mi camerino y me dirigí así el vestuario que estaba abajo del escenario.

Lleno de gente que iba de acá para allá. Y en todas veía esos ojos.

Azules.

Bien cheryl admítelo.

Te has vuelto loca.

Y para rematar antes del concierto inaugural

- mira a quien tenemos aquí – esa voz……

- Mario querido, perdón es que estoy con los nervios de punta- trate de sacar mi mejor carita de perrito mojado esperando a que se la tragué.

- ¡ja! esa carita, sino la conoceré yo. Dale muñeca (puse mala cara) pruébate el vestido de "the promice" que necesito hacerle algunos ajustes, después te puedes ir- me dijo mientras me empujaba al probador y me daba el vestido. Ni tiempo de replicar tuve.

Me lo pude.

Hermoso.

Esa era la palabra par describir el traje. Ahora sabía porque habíamos contratado a Mario para hacernos el vestuario.

- bien princesa el vestido te queda perfecto pero en esta parte de la cintura necesita que la achiquen un poco – dijo mientra nos mirábamos en el espejo.- ya puedes irte.

Al fin. Agarre mis ropas me las puse y salí urgente de ese lugar no apto para mis nervios en este momento.

Decidí ir a caminar. Necesitaba 5 minutos para despejarme antes de hacer el ridículo.

Necesitaba toda la concentración posible para no mirarle (aunque estuviera en la otra parte del estadio).

¡¡¡Hay!!!

¡¡¡Dios!!!

Suena la campana (me levante y me dirigí hacia las chicas que me esperaban en las trampas)

Eso significa que empezó el show de circo liderado por la mujer mas confundida de la tierra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-*

Tiempo actual **14:00 – 9 horas para el show**

-*

Wow ¡!! En las pantallas aparecían todas con vestidos apretados y con aire antiguos.

Si esto era el comienzo no quiero imaginarme como sigue.

- bueno – empezó a decir el chico encargado- tu (me sánalo) fíjate si el sonido esta bien.

- pero- no llegue a decir nada que mi salvación llamada David intervino.

- la música esta perfecta- David nos informo y después se dio vuelta y le informo al que acababa de mirarnos muy feo – solo métele mas luz a la parte central que ya esta por empezar la canción.

Y empezó con ellas apareciendo del piso del estadio. Wow.

**1,2,3,4**

**Everything he does, better than anything ordinary**

**Everything he wants he gets, cause everything he does is kinda necessary**

**I believe in love, tell me can anything last forever**

**Life can live up to love, Got a hand on my heart I'm never saying never**

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade**

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade.**

Ahora canto la rubia por lo que yo podía distinguir. Mientras seguían asendiendo.

**Tal vez la próxima vez voy a dar un paseo,  
quiero sentirme cerca de usted **

Hermione surgió entre las dos mientras esas clases de elevadores se seguían elevando. No me quería imaginar cuanto saldrían.

**Maybe next time I'll take a ride on by,**

**I wanna feel you near**

**Cause I can't play this like I'm into now, **

**my aladdin's lamp is down, and I gotta fear,**

**oh baby right here**

Otra ves la rubia. ( Luz a Nadine ya!!!- gritaba David mientras trataba de explicarnos a nosotros que teníamos que hacer)

**Giving up just looking into windows, yeah I've had enough of wishing I've found you, baby don't you know**

**I've had as much I can take of falling, yeah**

**Got a lot to learn bout riding through**

Todas, ya habían bajado a una altura apta para mi nervios y mi corazón había vuelto a funcionar.

- están seguras ¿no? – repregunte a David.

Este me miro a mi y a ron, que había salido de su encimamiento hacia "ella", y lazo una larga carcajada mientras controlaba el volumen de los waffle!

- obvió amigo tienen un cinturón que las contiene en la barra de atrás que se conecta a la base.

El estribillo otra vez.

Y.

Ella estaba radiante con una pequeña media cola y un short corto mas un TOP, la verdad mas sencilla mas hermosa.

**[Cause]**

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade**

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade.**

Y cuando pensé que ya no tenía respiración el momento de que ella cantara llego. No podía creerlo. La verdad era incomprensible.

**Here I am, walking Primrose, **

**wondering when I'm gonna see you again**

**So here I am, walking Primrose, **

**wondering when I'm gonna see you again**

**I've got my hands all ready to touch your soul,**

**I'm gonna get the energy to wire me close to you,**

**got my eyes on the prize I see,**

**are you watching me baby?**

Nadine, estoy empezando a pensar que esta mina cantara toda la canción.

**  
**  
**Cause my heart is turning to solid gold,**

**and my head is saying honey too good to be true,**

**oh one look in your glitter eyes,**

**how else telling me every time**

Todas juntas otra vez. Ya estaban llegando al piso y la canción estaba terminando ya.

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade**

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade.**

Y ahora la joyita de la canción. Las dos juntas mi amor y mi mejorr amiga cantaron este pedazo…

Wow!!

Si que tenían voces!

Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido…

**Maybe it's not that hard to know you**

**Maybe we'll make it up and go**

**Maybe we'll work things out,**

**there's only one way up and one way down I know**

**If you wanna convince me start again,**

**if you wanna be with me in my arms**

Y el final. El estribillo y se apagan la luces ¡!

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade**

**You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do**

**Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade. fade **

WOW!! Y eso era el principió (además de la ropa y todo los demás)

- muy bien gente!! La primera salio muy bien pero las luces tienen que estar posicionadas rápido ¡

- Harry, Ron vengan – nos llamo y nos entrego una hoja donde contenía las canciones, el orden y lo que teníamos que hacer en cada parte. – algo mas chicos, uno de ustedes tendrá que estar acá con migo esta noche y el otro debe estar atrás de el escenario para ver que todo salga bien. Sarah no estará porque ella se hará cargo del afther-concert y las estadías del hotel.

Mire la hoja y vi que eran los nombres de las canciones con algunas notan al lado.

the promice (las luces tiene que estar en continuo seguimiento de ellas).

The love is the key (mantner lo ventiladores en contaste seguimiento)

Biology (preparar las rampas)

Miss you wow wow (cambio de vestuario)

The loving kind ( los paneles de luces tiene que estar en reflejo contaste)

Waiting ( ver que lleguen a tiempo lo bailarines)

Love machine (clásico…)

Rolling back the Rivers in time ( ultima canción y preparar el móvil para atravesar el campo así la plataforma)

Untouchable ( cantada en el trascurso de traslado)

Sexy no, no, no ( prender ventiladores en la plataforma.. no distraerse ¡!!!)

Broken Springs ( lenta, necesario mas luz)

Love is pain ( gran producción – mantener cerca de seguridad)

Call the shots (ultima desplazamiento – cambio de vestuario)

Revolution in the head (introducción en pantalla , salen del túnel, preparar caños)

Sound of the underground ( clasico – coreografia arriesgada)

Fix me up ( baile en caño- tener a mano agua y bailarines en contaste movimiento)

Womanizer ( poner lo bancos – títeres listos)

Something kinda ohhh ( final – buena coreo- despedida)(cambio de vestuario)

Midley (pedazos de singles – final con "the promice")

Miles de dudas se me cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento. Y seguro que no era en único.

¿Caño? ¿Que mierda iban a hacer? ¿Que era eso de que uno solo iba estar en el escenario?

En ese momento ron y yo nos miramos y entramos en una batalla campal visual.

¿Quién será el merecedor de estar 2 horas cercas de ellas?

Ninguno. Eso era seguro pero no podíamos decidirnos.

- Harry dejémoslo a la suerte – me dijo mientras sacaba una moneda.

- no – lo detuve – veremos como nos comportamos y decidiremos una hora antes con Sarah de testigo. Me parece lo mas justo para los dos.

- OK, pero te digo que igual no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, tendría que estar Sarah acá en el control y nosotros en el escenario – me dijo mientras hacia capricho como un nene chiquito.- y por favor dejemos de hablar y contemplemos (¿de donde abra sacado esa palabra? Me parece que esa conversación con Hermione en el jardín fue de demasiada influencia) este maldito show.

El tenía razón, teníamos que ser precavidos y observar todo.

- vamos chicos presten atención que no es nada fácil manejar un espectáculo tan grande como este – nos dijo David mientras se pone una clases de auriculares con micrófono.

- esta bien – respondimos al mismo tiempo yo y ron.

Eso es lo que hice estas últimas 2 horas. Observar e intentar de reprimir las ganas de matar a los bailarines.

Y solo pude volver a la realidad cuando escuche ese comentario.

-¡que show!- opinaban ellos mientras que nosotros no podíamos salir del shock emocional vivido en 2 horas seguidas. – ah salido excelente. Además que vista que teníamos no chicos?

Yo y ron los miramos muy mal. Lo que faltaba unos inútiles babosos.

David en esos momentos se nos acerco mientras se sacaba el aparato con el que estuvo gritándole a todo el personal del campus (creo que eso tenía que hacer yo también) y nos dijo:

- yo lo entiendo chicos en muy impresionante la primera vez, yo me acuerdo que no les podía despegar la viste pero después con el tiempo ni las miras solo haces tu trabajo, así que espero que hallan leído el papel que les di ¿no? – nos pregunto y nosotros les respondimos que si con vos de entupidos.

- bueno pueden ir a tomarse unas horas de descanso son la 4 de la tarde con que vuelvan a las 6 estará todo bien – nos dijo mientras el se iba del lugar. Más bien todos se iban para hacer mas explicito.

Una vez que nos quedamos solos. Era hora de hablar.

Tome una de las sillas y me dispuse a tramar un plan urgente.

- ¿bien que aremos? – me pregunto mi amigo mientras se apoyaba sobre la tabla de control.

- no se lo único que tengo claro es que estoy en shock emocional grande y que lo que nos queda es hacer lo que dijo Sarah. Aparentar y hacer este maldito trabajo, aunque nos cueste la cordura y la memoria de ellas.- dije mientras me paraba decidido a buscar a Sarah.

- espera compañero, estos lo tenemos que hacer juntos… recuerda la promesa – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

- esta bien tengo que acostúmbrame a que no estoy solo – me dije mas a mi mismo que a el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:45 – 1 hora para el show.**

Sentada en el camerino mirando como me pasaban base recordé lo vivido hace unos minutos.

Sus ojos mirando a m solamente.

Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de cheryl antes de salir. Por dios ¡! Nunca tuve tantos nervios en un escenario como hace un rato.

La peor parte de todas cuando bailamos en la plataforma, sexy no, no, no fue tan difícil de hacer a pesar de ser mi canción favorita. No podía moverme sexy si tenia a ese hombre mirando fijamente, no se porque pero me sentía como una cualquiera.

Los nervios y tratar de hacer todo bien fue difícil muy difícil. Por suerte no estuvimos todo el tiempo en esa maldita plataforma sino tendría un ataque ahí mismo.

Y el baile en el caño fue…

Muy gracioso porque no podía verle la cara pero sabia que no debía estar muy contento con la manoseada que aron (no es el ex de cheryl es un bailarín gay) me hizo en esa canción.

Me reí como nunca mientras la maquilladora me miraba raro. Ya estaba terminado por suerte así que aprovecharía para hablar con el esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

Necesitaba saber que había entre nosotros

Y no iba a parar hasta saberlo.

Eso podía jurarlo.

Pero alguien me saco de mi imaginario plan.

- ¿se puede saber que haces? – me dijo cheryl que se encontraba al lado mío ya maquillada con ruleros y una bata puesta.

- tenemos que irnos con Mario, no quiero ni pensar que nos haría si llegamos tarde – me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hacia lo puestos de ropa. Que estaban cerca de las carpas donde nos cambiábamos entre las canciones.

- bueno ya entendí vamos pero caminando- ella me soltó y me pidió disculpas mientras yo trataba de seguirle el paso.

- sabes – le dije – ahora te entiendo, mejor dicho yo pase lo mismo que vos el escenario.

Paró de caminar (correr diría yo) y me miro con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿pensé que vos estabas tranquila? – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y sentía como mi bata se mojaba.

OH no!

Estaba llorando.

- no por favor le dije, tu eres la fuerte del grupo no debes llorar por esto – le dije mientras trataba de que su maquillaje no se corra.

- es que tu no entiendes, siento que esto se me fue de las manos, estoy comprometida sophi no puedo sentirme como una adolescente con el, esta mal – me dijo.

- yo te entiendo pero no puedes hacer nada el corazón no te pedirá permiso y tu lo sabes –le conteste aunque ni yo sabia de donde habían salidos esas palabras.

La abrase y la dirigí hacia Mario que seguro haría que riéramos como siempre.

Eso espero yo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*

**20 minutos para el show**

*****

El estadio esta lleno y ya la banda soporte como le dijo David se había retirado.

Así por fin íbamos a subir al escenario para manejar todo desde ahí. Por suerte Sarah acepto nuestras suplicas y dijo que estaría en el control 2 (ya que el 1 era el escenario).

Era un manojo de nervios la verdad (y Harry también) no era para menos porque no las habíamos visto desde que nos fuimos a pedirle el favor a Sarah.

¿Cómo estarían?

¡Hay! esas interminables escaleras. No podía creer que para llegar a lo camerinos teníamos que subir tanto.

Cuando llegamos podía ver que todo el mundo estaba histérico y que las estaban saludando antes que bajan debajo de escenario por medio del túnel.

Wow

Lo que vi.

Fue…

Demasiado…

Y

Lo único que pudimos decir fue.

-preciosas- repetimos al mismo tiempo. Harry yo nos quedamos duros en ese momento.

Trague en seco cuando se dio vuelta (mi hermana también pero hacia Harry le dijo algo y luego le dio un beso y se fue... mmm....... después tendría una seria conversación con el)) y se dirigió hacia mí y dijo:

- ¿no me vas a desear suerte? – pregunto con tono de broma que hizo que me derritiera.

Esto era demasiado para mi.

Demasiada presión para una persona.

Y esto era el principio de estas situaciones.

Espero aguantar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Adelanto:_

_- no, no y no – como pretendía._

_Su boca estaba cerca, muy cerca._

_-¿como estuvo el show?- pregunto._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

**perdon por la tardanza es que estuve enferma.**

**Y no pude tocar la compu en un tiempo!**

**Jajaj!**

**Bueno espero que les guste ya que yo me esmere mucho en este cap para ustedes!**

**Porfi ¡! Comentes y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	15. The Show

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

**15**

" **The Show" **

¿Cómo una persona sola puede tener 2 sentimientos tan diferentes al mismo siento?

Por supuesto que se pueden tener millones de sentimiento asimilaren en un ser ya que eso lo sabre yo por experiencia pero de ahí ah que estos sean tan opuestos me aterra.

El miedo y la felicidad no pueden ir de la mano

¿O si?

Pueden esos sentimientos estar dirigidos hacia una persona y a la vez estos a una situación y espacio.

Desde que lo vi todo se ha desmoronado.

Yo.

Mi vida.

Mi cabeza.

Mi cordura.

Hasta mi carrera peligraba.

Ahora me pregunto yo.

¿Vale la pena intentar seguir mi corazón o era mejor seguir como estoy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de recibir esa revelante frase.

……………………….flash back………………………………

_- que bueno que viniste eso me dará muchas fuerzas- lo dijo con esa voz tan sexy que no sabía que existía. Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese mismo instante sentí fuego por todo mi ser._

_Me quede sin palabras mientras la observaba irse con la asistenta hacia el sótano de escenario._

……………………..fin flash back……………………………………………………

No me di cuenta de la realidad hasta que mi buen amigo me dijo que tenía que volver o seria masacrado por el si.

Merlín!!

Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos.

No podré aguantar tanto tiempo. ¿Que haremos?

- lo que haremos es ir a donde nos corresponde admirar su trabajo y tratar de no babear ¿entendiste? – me dijo ron.

O no…

Lo dije en vos alta.

Maldición.

- lo grite no?- le pregunte antes de que nos acerquemos a los asistentes.

- bueno amigo no la verdad que no solo lo susurraste ahora dale apúrate que estaremos al costado y no quiero perderme nada – dijo ron mientras me arrastraba.

Me deje arrastrar ya que no me quedaba otra.

El show seria memorable por lo que escuche que decían todos yo también lo creía pero no se si seria capaz de amoldarme a este nuevo mundo.

El trascurso hasta nuestros lugares fue corto por suerte ya que no quería perderme nada.

……

**1 hora y media después.**

…..

Por suerte por ahora el concierto iba muy bien las canciones eran muy lindas, medio osados los bailes pero eran perdonables, las vestimentas eran lindas pero cortas.

La primera parte del show fue muy rara para nosotros pero no pasa a nada raro ya que las habíamos visto ya pero la ropa cambio un montón.

Las canciones son hermosas en verdad raras para nosotros. Otro mundo.

La segunda parte fue wow.

La verdad no s dejo a todos totalmente locos aunque estábamos lejos desde las pantallas de los costados veíamos todo y no salíamos de asombro. A mi particularmente no me gusto para nada el baile los tipos en cuero y la plataforma no era muy chiquita que digamos. grgrgrgr(gruñido)

Ya habían vuelto a las carpas y la verdad que algunas canciones que cantaron nos deprimieron mucho peor después no enteramos que ellas no as escribieron y eso nos subió el animo peor igual eran muy hirientes.

Ahora estaban por salir a presentar las canciones más difíciles de digerir para nosotros.

Merlín.

Ron y yo estábamos teniendo un ataque nervioso por lo que escuche se venia la "mejor parte del show" claro que nosotros ya sabíamos de que se trataba por eso estábamos tan nerviosos.

Y sin más ni menos se prendieron las pantallas Y aparece la rubia diciendo.

IS SHOW TIME.

Empieza la música mientras que en cada pantalla aparecen las chicas cada una en la correspondiente.

Otra ves Nadine (ya aprendí su nombre de tantas veces que lo escuche de los asistentes que corrían de un lado al otro) comienza. (O no la tortura comienza pero para ron que justo tiene a Hermione al lado mientras la otra baila con el "compañero" gay por lo que todo s dicen igualmente no se justifica que la toqueteen así.)

**Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh**

bueno para desgracia de ron empezo hermione con un letra muy pero muy dirigida la el.(o a cualquiero chico lento)

**I really wanna  
But then again I guess I just don't know  
I'm needing me an answer  
Been waiting all night**

Otra ves Nadine mientras que bailaban,. Ni me interesaban solo la veía ella.

**  
****I never gaitor  
Oh won't you tell me which way to go  
I catch you got the feeling  
I got to hold the tight**

Todas juntas.

Dios estoy teniendo un ataque cardiaco.

**Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta beat the past  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing boy  
You gotta move the mass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass**

**Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
**

Ahora le tocaba a ella demostrar que si podía. (Más los grito de los fans y varios chiflidos)

**  
****Better late than never  
What's the devil gonna do with your life?**

Le sigue Nadine mientras Hermione seguía la coreografía con los "gays".

**Better late than never  
Cause wherever is a hell of a long time**

Otra ves mi amor, con una frase muy perturbadora.

**You see, never get the treasure  
Man of leisure if you go with the tide**

Y Nadine como siempre cerrando la frase. (Yo ya no daba mas no sabia a quien mirar y a mi lado ron ya se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa y se ventilada, y creo que para lo que viene no podré y terminaré como el.

**  
****And if the never never's  
With their doing is we're doing it right**

Ginny paso bailando al centro y la música bajo mientras ella cantaba su parte.

**I really wanna  
But then again I feel I'm feeling cold  
You're telling me manana  
Let's call it a night**

Sorpresa para todos hermione se acerco hacia ella y cantron las doc juntas mientra bailaban con esos malditos (ya no se de donde provenis tanto odio)

**It's too easy  
To turn the TV on and stay at home  
We always got tomorrow  
To make it alright**

El estribillo cada vez más osado. No se si querían matar a alguien de un infato o que.

**  
****Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta beat the past  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing boy  
You gotta move the mass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass**

**Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Gimme the ting, gimme the ting  
Gimme the oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
Hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh  
**

Y otra ves las dos perosnas mas importantes cantas las dos juntas mientras se desplazan por el escenario.(en estos momentos no puedo ni moverme de la impresión)

**  
Oh, kids don't fight it  
You gotta keep on shining  
You ain't no sidekick  
Get your bike and ride it (ooooh)  
Keep on climbing  
Reach the top and sign it  
Life goes by quick  
So don't you let that time slip  
**

Por suerte este era el final.(aunque yo no sabia que tan malo seria eso para mi enzima los trajes estos no ayudaban mucho)

**Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta beat the past  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing boy  
You gotta move the mass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass**

**Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta beat the past  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing boy  
You gotta move the mass  
Revolution in the head don't count for nothing  
You gotta, you gotta move that ass**

Dios…

Acabamos de ver algo no se nos borraría de nuestras retinas por mucho tiempo. Eso es seguro.

Comienza una nueva canción mientras el público grita como si hubieran visto oro.

- ¿Cómo quedaste amigo? ¿Mejor que yo que no se si sacarme la camisa? – me pregunta ron.

La poca luz que había me daba muy poca data si realmente se iba a sacar la camisa esperemos que no.

- que paso con mi hermana que estaba tan cariñosa con vos ¿mas vale que no hallas hecho nada?- me miro ceñudo y con mala cara.

- no, no y no – como pretendía_._- nada – le conteste después de volver de mi pequeño recuerdo.

- eso espero porque si te le tiras o seduces a mi hermana antes de que ella sepa la verdad te arrepentirás Potter lo juro.- me amenazo mientras se levantaba y se servia un poco de agua que había al costado. ¿Me pregunto porque estará tan sediento ahora? ¿Cómo estará para lo que viene si esto lo dejo sediento?

Y ahora termino la canción y se pararon a dar la introducción donde todas dan las gracias y ponen un poco de ánimo en el público. Eran tan interesantes verlas nunca pensé que estaría fascinado con un escenario como este.

La música empezó y una vos canto lo que pensé que seria el principio del aprieto de mi pantalón.

**Oh sex me up**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love***

**Oh baby come sex me up**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love***

**Oh sex me up (oh, oh)**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love* (duh)**

**Oh baby come sex me up (oh, oh)**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love* (duh)**

Empezó para el desconcierto de ron y yo Hermione bailando cerca de un caño de strippers (ron lo observada totalmente shokeado, ya que lo habíamos visto pero no tan de cerca) empezó la canción que haría que la temperatura suba considerablemente.

**A change gone come**

**Whether it in the morning**

**Night or noon or evening**

**Yo baby babe**

**And I know fun, fun**

**I stand up and re-reeling**

**Bet a change sure gone come**

Yo sentí que mi pequeño apriete me estaba matando. la sangre se había concentrado en un mal lugar. Y no era el único que lo sufría.

Nadine siguió peor las chicas asían lo coros mientra se refregaban por así decirlo en los palo.

**All night (oh, oh)**

**Getting heated (agrivated)**

**All night (oh, oh)**

**Sending sweeties just can't eat it**

**Oh no (oh, oh)**

**Didn't mean it (Dip in now)**

**So long (oh, oh)**

**This *energy* goes on and on**

Y el estribillo fue muy doloroso ya que la coreografía aumentó en movimiento.

**Yo baby fix me up**

**In the middle of the morning evening**

**Oh baby fix me up**

**You gotta hear me all my sexual healing**

**Oh fix me up (ah-wooo)**

**Gotta give me some rubbing down and all of my squeezing**

**Oh baby fix me up (ooooh)**

**I want my healing (ooooh ooooh)**

En estos momento ron y yo veníamos como lo bailarines se acercaban a cada una y se ponían a bailar con ellas ayudándolas a ser arietadas posees. Los dos nos pusimos rojos enseguida d e la furia.

Y ron no paraba de bufar mientras veia como ella (h) caqntaba su parte mientras el tro se le tiraba.

**I've got the bug**

**Feverish in the morning**

**Night and noon and evening**

**Yo baby babe**

Quede sorprendido cuando las luces enfocaron ami amor y ella le tocaba bailar y cantar con un idiota!.

Enzima la letra no ayudaba par nada

**Come give me all**

**The medicine I'm needing**

**Gonna sure cure this bug**

Otra ves Nadine con ginny se repartieron ese pedaso mientras seguían bailando con ellos.

Para colmo el público no daba mas de los gritos.

**All night (oh, oh)**

**Getting heated (agrivated)**

**All night (oh, oh)**

**Sending sweeties just can't eat it**

**Oh no (oh, oh)**

**Didn't mean it (?Different? now)**

**So long (oh, oh)**

**This *energy* goes on and on**

El estribillo. Por suerte salieron de escena esos ... no tengo nombre para describirlos.

**Yo baby fix me up**

**In the middle of the morning evening**

**Oh baby fix me up**

**You gotta *heal* me, all my sexual healing**

**Oh fix me up (ah-wooo)**

**Gotta give me some rubbing down and all of my squeezing**

**Oh baby fix me up (ooooh)**

**I want my healing (ooooh ooooh)**

La vos otra ves mientras volvían a bailar en el caño ese.

Los bufidos aumentaron.

Era una tortura.

**Oh sex me up**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love***

**Oh baby come sex me up**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love***

**Oh sex me up**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love***

**Oh baby come sex me up**

**Cause I'm feeling like I want *your love***

Hermione y ginny cantaron esta parte justas mientras asían una complicada vuelta sobre el.

(Caño)

**Oh baby baby zip the chain**

**Nobody's gonna stake a claim**

**Nobody's gonna pop the lock**

**Oh baby baby hit the light**

**You gotta hit the spot**

**Oh baby baby zip the chain**

**Nobody's gonna stake a claim**

**Nobody's gonna pop the lock**

**Oh baby baby hit the light**

**You gotta hit the spot**

Todas paran de hacer complicas coreos mientras asían unos simples movimientos mientras Nadine daba la primera frase.

**Don't hit my what**

Ginny tirandose para atrás después de decirla

**Come hit my spot**

Nadine hizo un espectacular giro.

**Don't pop the lock**

Ginny otra ves.

**Don't hit my what**

Y Hermione (dios la letra dejo inconsciente ron porque se tubo que sentar)

**Come like my spot**

**Let me give it to ya**

**Break it down Mr. Shock**

Nadine la cara!!

**Hit the lock**

Ginny

**Don't hit my what**

Nadine y esa frase.

**Come hit my spot**

Ginny

**Don't pop the lock**

Nadine

**Don't hit my what**

Hermione y la frase matadora.

**Come like my spot**

**Let me give it to ya**

**Break it down Mr. Shock**

Y por supuesto el final!! y gracia sal cielo fue decente y que sino tendría un ataque.

**Yo baby fix me up**

**In the middle of the morning evening**

**Oh baby fix me up**

**You gotta *heal* me, all my sexual healing**

**Oh fix me up (ah-wooo)**

**Gotta give me some rubbing down and all of my squeezing**

**Oh baby fix me up (ooooh)**

**I want my healing (ooooh ooooh)**

**Ooooh, ooooh**

**Ooooh, ooooh**

**Ooooh, ooooh**

Después de esas presentaciones solo pude morir. Ya que de esa vino una peor ya que se subieron arriba de los bailarines en una parte de la canción y los usaron como perritos. Por suerte molly no vería esto sino se abriría la tercera guerra.

Gracias a dios las otras fueron osadas (la peor fue something kinda oohh) pero sobrevivimos con mucho esfuerzo peor lo logramos.

El final fue muy emotivo ya que todas bajaron llorando y gritando abrazando a todos. Obvió que ahí estábamos nosotros para recibir aunque sea un abrazo aunque sea.

Cuando llego nuestro turno yo me puse muy nervioso y mas cuando se me acerco y me dedico una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera de un ataque.

Se tiro hacia mis abrazos embriagándome con su olor a rosas que tanto extrañaba.

-¿como estuvo el show?- pregunto después de soltarme.

- la cosa más sorprendente que vi en años- le dije mientras le pasaba una toalla.

- no mientas eh, ya conozco cuando me mienten y se que tu lo hace- me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo.

- yo nunca miento- dije riéndome la volví a abrazar (por suerte se dejo) y contemple que ron no estaba ni Hermione.

¿Dónde estarán?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibas hablando tranquilamente sobre que le había parecido a el show mientras caminabas hacía mi camerina ya que quería mi celular para llamar a Jason, debo admitir que lo extraña aunque notando como yo pensé que lo haría ¿me pregunto porque?

Abrí la puerta y lo invite a pasa ya que no medí el error que acaba de cometer.

- sabes me encanta como quedo todo armado pero no creen que se van un poquito lejos con el baile con los tipos eso- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Pude notar una pizca de celos en sus palabras.

¿Estaré delirando?

Lo único que pude hacer es reírme pero al hacer eso me resbale con la bata que estaba por agarrar ya que tenía frío.

Bueno acá me rompo toda.

Pero ese rompimiento no llego ya que dos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron con fuerza.

Al levantar la cabeza lo único que pude ver son esos ojos que tanto me viven loca y

Su boca estaba cerca, muy cerca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chan _

_Chan!!_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_adelanto:_

_- esto estaba mal, muy mal - escuche que me decía_

_- vamos a recorrer la cuidad- le propuse._

_-que haces aquí- le dije mientras contemplaba su rostro trist_

**Perdón por la tardanza **

**No estaba en mi casa!! Y estaba carente de inspiración en mi regreso.**

**Mañana posteo otro por mi ausencia forzada. Ustedes se merecen este cap. Ademas los deje con mucha dudas!! Ajajajç**

**Les recomiendo que vean estos videos para entender mas las escenas de las canciones**

**todos en youtube. (yo lo puse pero borro la pagina solo dejo el link )  
**

**1 cancion: revolution in the head -** **.com/watch?v=JZrUwNQZ4GA**

**2 canción.**

**De cerca este video ****.com/watch?v=VdSH3cVIZQY**

**De un poco mas lejos ****.com/watch?v=2B4a-zQaaHs**

**Y de muy lejos para ver todo ****.com/watch?v=hnK4ZepOw4I**** (es hasta l mitad después empieza otra canción!**

**Bueno espero que les guste ya que yo me esmere mucho en este cap para ustedes!**

**Porfi ¡! Comentes y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	16. Impulsos

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

** 16**

** Impulsos**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que me propongo lo logro, eso es seguro.

Pero esto no me estaba costando nada. Es como si el también lo deseara.

Y eso si me asustaba, no esa no es la palabra adecuada para expresar lo que siento.

Abrumada.

Confundida.

Esas eran las palabras correctas para expresar como estaba cuando sentí sus mano sobres las mía. No había excusas que el pudiera utilizar ya que estabas en el principio del verano. Entonces porque agarro mi mano como hacen las parejas normales.

¿Qué significaba esto?

¿Que debo hacer ahora?

Es como si el obstruyera cada uno de mis planes justo antes que los realizara. ¿Que es telepático? que sabe cada movimiento mío.

¿Como supo que yo iba usar la vieja excusa de – hace frío – para que el me abrasara? y lo que recibo es un agarre de mano, muy distinto a lo que yo había predicho para esta salida.

Lo que falta es que aparezca un paparazzi aquí y todo lo que mi cabecita pensó para esta salida de amantes se derrumbará.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella estaba por caerse y yo reaccione como un caballero. No iba a dejar que se lastimara delante de mí nunca más. Pero de ahí en más jamás pensé que iba a pasar lo que paso.

Cuando las sostuve de su pequeña cintura quede tan cerca de ella que su cara solo estaba a unos escasos centímetros se la mía.

Sus labios me tentaron y estando tan cerca de ellos no pude resistirme y la bese sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y para sorpresa mía ella me respondió muy bien.

La sensación era inexplicable si ella me hacia sentir en el cielo con solo un insignificante beso no podía imaginarme que seria y llegara…

BASTA deja de pensar en eso. No puedes esto no formaba parte del plan ella tendría que estar conciente y tendría que ser Hermione no cheryl.

Estoy besando a otra que besa igual a ella. Que are no puedo soltarla ni parar este beso que ya había pasado de ser insignificante a pasional. Eso no era nada bueno para mi autocontrol y me parece que ella se dio cuenta ya que de repente corto el maravilloso beso y me planto una impresionante cachetada.

Yo no podía reaccionar solo pude tocarme donde había recibido el golpe mientras me paraba.

Y de pronto siento un sollozo

- no - grito mientras se paraba y me miraba con esos ojos miel llenos de lágrimas de pronto se acerco a mi y toco mi mejilla roja y dijo - lo siento no fue mi intención, es que no… esto no… no debería- trataba de decir lo que yo también pensaba pero desde otro punto de vista. Se alejo de pronto y pude ver como agarraba fuerte el celular que se encontraba arriba del tocador.

- esto estaba mal, muy mal - escuche que me decía. O no! Ella piensa que yo soy un idita creído.

- no es nada – le dije tratando de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

- si que lo fue, te bese ron no entiendes que esto no puede pasar –esto ultimo lo dijo mientras nos señalaba.

- no hay ningún (repetí la señalización que hizo) solo fue un impulso her…cheryl (esto me costo casi meto la pata) no te preocupes no pasara nada ese id… Jason no sabrá nada – me acerque y vi que ella templaba así que decidí darle un abrazo de amigo. O eso intente. – además podemos ser amigos ¿no crees? Hasta ya tenemos un secreto.

Ella me miro y alzo una ceja…Mmm... eso no era bueno.

- me estas cargando, amigos? Te acabo de estampar la boca y tu me dices seamos amigos ¿? Kjajajajjajajajaja- dijo y se reía en mis brazos mientas el traje que llevaba no me dejaba tranquila la conciencia. – si que eres gracioso. Por favor dime que es una broma.

- no lo es – le dije serio mientras la soltaba y la sentaba en una silla y le decía- solo somos amigos o lo seremos y compañeros de trabajo.

Ella se quedo muda y bajo la cabeza mientras susurraba un – eres demasiado bueno con migo.-

Acepte eso como un si.

Aunque en mi cabeza solo había una cosa.

Amigos.

Esa palabra prohibida.

Como me iba a costar esto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como había pasado todo de golpe… la verdad. No podía creer que ya estaba descambiada con un simple Jean y una blusa y que afuera se encontraba el esperando me para ir a una como se dice…mmm... a si: "supuesta cita que en verdad es una muestra de compañerismo" que yo iba a provechar al máximo, el seria mío cueste lo que cueste.

Y recordé como me deje llevar por e momento

…………………………………..flash back…………………………………………

_Me acerque a el y lo abrasé._

_- wow… estuvieron y estuviste fantástica – me dijo._

_Sus ojos me mataban y me perdí en ellos y deje de pensar ya que se me escapo_

_- vamos a recorrer la cuidad- le propuse._

_- ¿Qué? - me dijo soltándome._

_- dale y no te hagas el sordo escuchaste bien – me sonroje hasta la medula (no me quiero imaginar como me veía)._

_- pero…._

_- vamos compláceme- le dijo. No se de donde salio eso pero esa seguro que me arrepentiría de esto._

_- OK Con ese puchero no puedo decirte que no- me contestó._

_-wiwiwiwiwiiw!!! Que bueno ahora vengo me voy a cambiar- le dije mientras salía corriendo a mi camerino_

………………………………fin flash back……………………………………………

Me arregle el pelo (mas bien me lo despeine) suspire y salí de mi camerino. Por suerte los publicisistas no rompieron para que vallamos a la supuesta fiesta en el hotel ya ninguna de nosotras queríamos ir (Nadine con Mike, cheryl a hogar penas y yo con mi bombón).

Ahí estaba el esperándome apoyado sobre la pared luciendo un hermoso suéter y unos jeans. Estaba hermoso.

Me acerqué a el y le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso de amistad.

- ¿te hice esperar mucho? – me miro y me dicto una espectacular sonrisa respondiéndome

- no te lo imaginas – me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome gustosa mientras salimos del estadio (por supuesto por la parte de atrás para despistar a los paparazzi).

**4 horas después.**

Me encontraba ya en mi habitación de hotel y solo podía pensar en lo bien que me sentía. Acaba de despedirme de el y su caballerosidad.

El era mi amor.

Me tire a mi cama ya con el camisón y me puse a pensar es la velada pasada.

No puedo describir lo bien que la pase en ese hermoso paseo. Nos recorrimos Londres a pie de noche, algo que jamás hice todavía me pregunto ¿por que?, realmente el es el hombre de mi vida.

Nos reímos, lloramos, caminamos, hablamos hicimos de todo pero nada mas allá de lo fraternal.

El es un total caballero. Y eso es lo que mas me gusta de el.

Pero hay algo que me desconcertó totalmente fue algo que paso mientras pasamos por una plaza llena de enamorados.

………………………………………..flash back………………………………………

_Estábamos caminando los dos muy cerca cuando divisamos una hermosa plaza. En ella se encontraban demasiados enamorados para mi gusto y lo peor es que el nos pusimos nerviosos y yo cuando me pongo nerviosa hago boludéese._

_- wow ¿Qué es san Valentín o que? ¿Deberíamos actuar como enamorados? ¿No crees? – lo mire y me di cuenta de lo que acaba de decir._

_Oh oh ¡!_

_El me miraba con los ojos como platos mientras se separaba de mí._

_Bien sophi acabas de mandar una buena salida al carajo._

_- ehhhh no entiendo lo que dices – me dijo mientras se hacia el "yo no te entendí"_

_- ahhaha nada solo idioteces – le dije mientras apuraba el paso mientras lo deja a el atrás._

_Lo único que quería era que saliéramos lo más rápido de esa maldita plaza que no me di cuenta que un grupo de chicos se me acercaban._

_-Ehud preciosa ¿estas sola?- me dijo el del medio que era un rubio escultural, le hubiera dicho que si no fuera que ya tenia en quien pensar en las noches. Peor alguien se me adelanto._

_- no ella no lo esta- sentí la voz de Harry al lado mío mientras me agarraba de la mano (como las parejas que estaban en el parque) _

_- lo sentimos "men" – le dijo el rubio metras salía corriendo ya que la mirada de Harry no era para nada amigable._

_- no vuelvas a alerte de mi entendiste –me dijo. Pero yo lo contemplaba sus manos y las mías juntas._

……………………………..fin flash back……………………………………………….

Después de ese percance no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. Era tan lindo.

Ya no quedaba duda.

Era amor a primera vista no?¿

No podía ser tan bueno para ser verdad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sola en mi suite me encontraba además de sentirme culpable.

Llorar sobre mi cama eso era lo que merecía.

Como pude hacerle eso a Jason. El me ama y yo me beso con la persona a la cual el esta que revienta de celos.

Soy una mala persona eso el lo que soy.

Pero ron es tan…no puedo describirlo es como que pierdo mi ser al respirar el mismo aire que el. No se que me pasa pero esto tiene que terminar ya o se tornaría imposible.

Y lo pero es que el insiste que seamos amigo como voy a hacer amiga de el si deseo que me bese.

El ultimátum término siendo para mí en ves de Jason.

¿O el supuesto amor de mi vida Jason o ron el supuesto nuevo amigo?

Que difícil. Me eh vuelto adicta de los dos. ¿Cómo dejar ah alguno?

Me levante a lavarme la cara y tratar de dormir. Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del baño alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación.

- ya va – grite.

No se porque pero en ese momento no pregunte quien era solo abrí la puerta.

No debí hacerlo.

Jason se encontraba en ella.

- ¿que haces aquí? - le dije mientras contemplaba su rostro triste.

- vengo a verte y hablar – me dijo mientras entraba.

Yo solo llevaba uno de esos camisones que muestran mas de lo que tapan eso no era bueno para el si quería hablar.

- de que Jason ya nos dijimos todo esta mañana- le dije mientras que cerraba la puerta.

- no quiero que quedemos como esta mañana por eso vine- me dijo mientras se iba acercando a mi.

- Jason- dije.

- no escúchame, yo te amo y eso celos desaparecerán cuando yo veas que hay indiferencia de ti asía ellos, se que ahora no merezco tu perdón pero no puedo dormir sin saber que estas aquí sola y…

.- basta – lo corte – yo también te amo pero tu me agobias con tus celos paranoicos, entiéndeme tu a mi.

- te entiendo por eso vine a acá ah que me perdones- me dijo mientras se acerca a mi car con intenciones de besarme.

- no lo se- le dije en susurros mientras sentía que cambia de dirección hacia mi cuellos y daba unos pequeños beso húmedos.

OH no. Porque lo hacia. ¿?

- tu eres mía y de nadie mas me dijo antes de plantarme un beso al cual no se porque no pude resistirme.

La culpa de haberlo traicionado me impulsaba a satisfacerlo en algo al menos.

Pero todo se descontrolo cuando el me agarro y me tiro a la cama. Y lo que venia no estaba en mis planes para nada.

- por favor perdóname- me dijo mientras se ponía sobre mi y seguía dando me besitos en el cuello.

- este bien – dije confundida por la situación.

Lo que hice fue como castigo a mis impulsos que hoy me perseguían como un martirio.

Y eso lo recordaría mañana cuando me sintiera mal por fingir entusiasmo.

Ya que los besos de Jason no me movían un pelo

En cambio el de ron aunque allá sido corto me dejo sin aliento.

¿por que hago todo mal?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Adelanto:_

_- me levante y tome las pastillas que se encontraban en mi bolso._

_- cuéntame- me dijo mientra se sentaba sobre la cama._

_- estoy enamorada de un desconocido- admití._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Ya se que me quieren mata peor bueno gente es que tien q pasar ..**

**Jja**

**Bueno espero comentarios es mi cumple hoy y quiero almenos unos!!**

**Háganlo por mi si!!**

**Bueno espero que les guste ya que yo me esmere mucho en este cap para ustedes! Aunque sea corto**

**Porfi ¡! Comentes y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	17. Enamorada de un desconocido

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

** 17**

**Enamorada de un desconocido. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

La vida me había dado una maravillosa mujer y yo no iba a perderla por nada del mundo. Y menos se la iba a servir en bandeja al idiota ese que de paso era un desconocido inmundo.

Bueno dejemos de hablar de ese, la cuestión es que ella no es mas la de antes por lo que me di cuenta anoche.

Que paso con la mujer apasionada con la cual me voy a casar. ¿Desapareció? No, eso no podía ser posible. Nadie cambia de un día para el otro y menos ELLA. La señora perfección que tanto me había costado tener a mi lado después de enterarme que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Siempre fue lo que soñé para mí. El problema es que no era el único que la soñaba y eso me sacaba de mis cabales.

Ese es el problema por el cual estoy en esta situación muy incomoda.

Acá simulando estar dormido mientras veo que ella se levanta, agarra sus ropas y se va…

Nunca en todos los años de relación ella se iba después de estar juntos.

¿Qué significaba eso?

No podía dejarme. No lo iba a permitir.

Ese idiota me iba a conocer.

Eso ténganlo por seguro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En estos momentos lo único coherente que paso por mi cabeza era ver si había tomado la pastilla que por suerte jamás me olvidaba, pero con lo nerviosos del día anterior no me acordaba. Mi bolso siempre estaba ordenado así que no tardare en encontrarlas. Si es que las deje ahí.

Me puse a revisar el armario del baño donde yo siempre las ponía ahí por las dudad cuando salíamos de gira siempre en los primeros estantes. Las encontré por suerte, pero no fue muy alentador lo que encontré.

…No había tomado la pastilla.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

¡Por dios!

Justo ahora.

De pronto se me ilumino una idea. Yo siempre llevaba las pastillas del día después o algo así que me había recomendado Nadine.

Así que me levante y tome las pastillas que se encontraban en mi bolso y las tome como decía en el frasco.

Después de eso:

Al fin pude respirar tranquila.

No seria bueno tener un embarazo justo ahora. Realmente. Y menos de Jason la situación no era la mejor para formar una familia. Eso me daba ah entender que yo tampoco quería formar una familia o solo con el era la cosa.

La confusión era plato en mesa de mi cabeza.

Por un lado quería tirar por la borda una relación de años por un desconocido.

Y por otro pienso que estoy enamorada de mi novio y eso no seria justo para mí.

Patético, esa era la palabra justa para describir mi situación. Sentada en el inodoro de un lujoso hotel, asustada y confusa de afrontar la realidad que es su novio desnudo en la cama de su suite.

Suspiro mientras busco en mi bolso los malditos cigarrillos que había jurado dejar pero en esta situación era el mejor estimulo para relajarla para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

La sensación que me invadió al saborear el humo fue insólita como lo había sido el beso de ron. Ya cheryl deja de pensar en el. No es el momento ni el lugar indicado.

Seguí reflexionado hasta que no quedo ningún cigarrillo en el paquete.

Bien es hora que salga a enfrentar mis problemas. Abrí la puerta y vi como el me esperaba sentado en la cama y para mi suerte vestido, no hubiera sido cómodo tener que decirle lo que tenia q decirle desnudo o con una sabana tapándolo.

Me dirigí a él mientras respiraba profundo. Cálmate me dijo no le dirás nada malo ¿o si?

- se que lo vas a decirme – me dijo levantándose y poniéndose al frente al mió.- que lo nuestro no va a funcionar y que mejor dejemos todo como "hermanos" que somos ¿no?

- que bueno entonces ya sabes donde esta la salida – le maque la puerta con mi mano.

.- si, solo voy a decirte que are hasta lo imposible para que me vuelvas a amar – espeto y me robo un beso- tu me amos yo lo se solo estas confundida. – ahora yo me pregunto ¿no disfrutaste nada? ¿Porque lo hiciste? No lo entiendo tu lo deseaste o eres una excepte actriz.

Este hombre era un arrogante. Y ya se me estaba yendo todo el respeto y la lastima que tenia hacia él.

- no creo que eso sea posible, ya que el hombre que tengo en frente ya no es lo que era antes, cuando lo amaba – tire ya cuando el esta en la puerta sosteniéndola. Al escuchar lo que dijo se dio vuelta me dio su peor mirada (como las que me daba cuando nos conocimos) y se cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Las lágrimas caían sobre mi cara como una catarata.

Había terminado una relación de años. Aunque me hubiera gustado que la falta de amor fuera mutua.

Pero eso era lo mismo que pedir que yo no sintiera nada hacia mi nueva obsesión.

Porque la verdad es era una ¿obsesión?

Espero que sea así y no otra cosa.

Ahora lo preocupante es que Jason no tome venganza. Ya que si quería podía llegar a herirme, el sabia como.

O pero sobre él. Nunca lo perdonaría si llegara a hacerlo.

Y tampoco lo volvería a amar porque desgraciadamente ya amaba a otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación era hermosa y acogedora, pero yo tenía la mente en otro lado.

El beso.

No podía dejar de pasar por mi mente una y otra ves (soy masoquista) el beso eso, hasta con efectos especiales lo recordaba y a eso agrégale lo que sentí.

Millones no billones de maripositas que revoloteaban dentro de mi (no en mi panza, esos muggles y sus inventos).

- Ahora yo me pregunto ¿Cómo la veras en la cara la próxima ves que la tengas cerca? Si es la que tienes en este momento yo te aconsejo que no amigo, ella podría pensar que tienes alguna deficiencia mental- me cargo Harry que recién acaba de llegar del desayuno (al cual no quise ir).

- ja ja que gracioso, yo te quiero ver la próxima ves que mi hermanita quiera un paseo probado se te vas a sentir tan seguro- toma, esa se la merecía.

- primero si es gracioso y tu cara mas que todo, y segundo no creo que acepte "tomar" otro paseo porque creo que ella se esta tomando la amistad medio raro- me dijo.

- que quieres decir con eso de "raro" – le pregunte.

Me miro y me dijo.

- hay ron si que eres lerdo, ella se me tiro toda la noche… haber para que lo entiendas… te suena la palabra ¿coqueteo? – jajajaj las risas de el llegaban al infinito.

- si lo entiendo pero ahora hazlo tu, es mi hermanita no pienso eso de ella jamás- me respaldé.

La hermana era sagrada.

-OK ahora déjame que tengo que pensar un plan para no dejarme en ridículo cada ves que la vea.- dije.

- a mi se me ocurre que te pongas una mascara hermano- es que hoy estaba chistoso o que?

- jajaj no tengo un plan – le dije.

Iba a ser complicado pero tenia que hacerlo sino cada vez que la viera le partiría la boca.

- cuéntame- me dijo mientra se sentaba sobre la cama.

Ahora debía discutir el plan con mi mejor amigo.

A ver si el me ayudaba.

Porque necesitaba un milagro para poder llevarlo acabo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mirada que relejaba el espejo no era la mejor, peor era la que tenia.

No lo había visto en todo el día. Y eso era frustrante.

Ya suficiente que Nadine me hizo su clásico interrogatorio. Que para que sepan si, fue horrible tener que mentir tan descaradamente sabiendo que no me iban a creer. Peor igualmente lo hice. Por mí y por él. A pesar que no lo había visto (sophi me dijo que estaban arreglando los hoteles de la próxima localidad) sentía que estaba muy cerca.

- estoy loca – me dije mientras me paraba y arreglaba el traje. Bellísimo.

- eso ya era sabido – una voz salio desde la puerta del camerino, muy conocida de por cierto esa voz.

- gracias – le dije mientras me paraba.- ya es la hora, no quiero hacer enojar a Sarah esta sola esta noche y Nadine la debe tener de aquí para ya, pobre me cae bien.

- no me cambies de tema – entro y cerro la puerta. – siéntate ¿porque no te vi en todo el día? ¿Es justo que te tenga que venir a buscar? ¿Ni un hola amiga esta mañana? Jamos desde que salimos de gira te quedas en tu habitación y menos te vas sin avisarme,

Estaba muy enojada por lo que venia.

Suspire.

No quería hablar. Era un doloroso.

Pero no tenia escapatoria tarde o temprano lo sabría.

- eh dejado a Jason porque le fui infiel- solté de pronto, no podía mirarla a los ojos así que me di vuelta.

No llores.

No arruines el maquillaje que tanto le costo a la maquilladora.

Espere un reproche por algo pero al contrario sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban con amor.

Ese amor de amiga, de hermana y de compañera. Como lo necesitaba.

- ¿lo amas? – me pregunto. Yo sabía bien a quien se refería

- estoy enamorada de un desconocido- admití.

- esa es la hermana mayor que conozco, la que no le teme a la verdad, ahora demuéstramelo, sal y canta- me dijo mientras me agarraba de brazo y me arrastraba hacia el escenario, pero antes agrego – sobre todo no le temas.

Y eso hice cante con todo mi corazón todo el recital. Nadie me iba a parar yo era un mujer fuerte.

Y tenia que demostrarlo.

Y eso hice cuando cante CALL THE SHOTS.

Desde la plataforma aérea que nos traía de regreso hacia el escenario con lo chicos (bailarines) les demostré que nadie me lastimaría por algo que no era culpa mía.

Nadine empezó esa canción que como o sabia el párrafo era dedicado a el amor de su vida que no pudo ver lo que tenia al lado.

**Static tone on the phone I'll be breaking again**

**Must be something better, babe**

**All the names that you called out in bed seem to fade**

**To sometime never planned**

Yo seguí, con unas palabras que se sentían tan acertadas que asustaban.

**I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no**

**I won't cry because I've made it through this far  
**

Todas les cantamos a nuestros amores fallidos.

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh**

**It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh**

**It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

Sophi le canto a alguien que no merece ser nombrado. Solo nostras sabíamos porque ella le dedicaba esta canción. Como yo lo hacia con Jason.

**Out of the fire that burns inside me**

**A phoenix is rising**

**If you don't feel that you can love me**

**I won't shoot you down**

Esta era para el. Solo para el.

**I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no**

**No, I won't cry because I've stumbled through this far**

Ya se sentia mejor.

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh**

**It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh**

**It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

El dolor y la culpa desaparecieron.

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh**

**It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

**Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh**

**It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh**

Por ultimo sophi descargo su bronca hacia el idito número 1 después de mí.

**I've seen life burn bright, I've seen it shimmer**

**They fade like starlight to a glimmer**

**I've seen life flow by, like a river**

**So full of twilight, dreams that glitter**

El final fue desvanecedor y alentador a la vez.

Ya basta de llorar.

Era hora de pelear.

Por lo importante y valiosa en mi vida.

Por mi resiente amor.

(Que idito fui… los errores se pagan…muy caros)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me había perdido de nuevo la emoción y la energía de la gente.

Peor valió la pena.

Ya que el plan estaba ya en:

FASE 2.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ADELANTO:_

_- ¿ME AMAS?- LE PREGUNTE._

_- JANE, LA ENCONTRE - LE DIJE_

_- ERES MIO – SUS LABIOS TOCARON LOS MIOS._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUENO GENTE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE!!!**

**MEDIO CORTO PEOR BUE!**

**TENGO UNA NOTICIA.**

**ME IRE DE VIAJE! Y NO VOLVERE HASTA EL 14 DE AGOSTO. ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN!!**

**Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS!**

**ASI YO MAS RAPIDO DEJARE EL PROXIMO CAP!!**

**ACA UNO EL VIDEO DE LA CANCION!! ….**

**son en youtube:  
**

.com/watch?v=cP-NsoTdb9s

.com/watch?v=rBJdfrCnRmI&feature=related (en vivo)

**LA TRADUCCION…(ES MALA PERO LA UNICA..)**

Call The Shots- Estar Acargo  
Call The Shots es "llamar a los Disparos" Pero la frase Significa "Estar A Cargo" O "Tner Todo el Control".

Tono Estaico en El Telefono, Me Rompere Otravez  
Debe de haber Algo Mejor, babe  
Todo los Nombres con los que me llamaste fuera de la cama paresen irse  
A algo nunca planeado.

No Loraré por toda la hambre en Mi Corazón, no  
No lloraré por que llege este lejos.

Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh  
Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh

Fuera del Fuego que Me Quema por dentro,  
Un Fenix esta Naciendo,  
Si tu no Sientes que me Puedes amar,  
No te Dare Una Oportunidad

No Lloraré por toda la hambre en Mi Corazón, no  
Y No lloraré por que Callí este Lejos

Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh  
Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh

Eh Visto la Vida Brillando, La Vi Resplandesiendo (Vi Resplandesiendo)  
Una Luz devil de Estrellas a Un rayo (A Un Rayo)  
Eh Visto la Vida Brotnado Como un Rio (Como un Rio)  
Llena de Crepusuculo, Sueña con ese Brillo (Con ese Brillo)

Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh  
Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh

Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh  
Solo Porque Tu estas Ganando la Apuesta y Estas AcargoOoOo de Mi, oooh  
Realmente No me Importa en Que Gastas Tu Tiempo, ooh

**Porfi ¡! ComenteN y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


	18. V de venganza

**RECUERDEN: NO SON MIOS LOS PERSONJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING**

**18**

**V de venganza**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El plan era realmente alentador, ya solo quedaba la última fase y esto terminaría.

Aunque yo estaba segura que algo malo iba a pasar, ese tal Jason estuvo muy alejado de cheryl (Hermione) en este último mes pasado y eso me daba mala espina, pero lo bueno de esto es que ella y ron estaban mas unidos que nunca (como amigos…por ahora) ya que siempre los veías juntos en los pre-show, en los hoteles, en las entrevistas, en fin en todos lados, llegue a pensar que eran novios y no me habían dicho, por eso les hice una pequeña escena de celos.

Sus caras fueron muy chistosas pero eso es otro tema.

El otro tema revelador que pude distinguir es como ginny (sophi) y Harry se comportaron raro en este mes. Harry me esquivaba y ella me perseguía preguntándome todo de el. Y siempre que buscabas a uno de ellos lo encontrabas juntos.

La situación estaba por cambiar.

Algo me decía que todo lo logrado hasta hora se iba ir por las tuberías.

No todo puede salir tan bien.

Espero que en estos dos meses que faltan podamos terminar la fase 3 y esta farsa de una buena ves porque mis jefes no van a aguantar mucho más.

Y no se si mi paciencia aguantara a dos entupidos jefes enamorados de dos personas en una.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar sentí sus brazos sobre mi cintura, eso me hizo sonreír y recordar como había acabado en la cama de un soltero muy codiciado en su supuesto mundo "de trabajo" totalmente ajeno al mío (palabras de el).

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Flash back ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Íbamos de la mano por las calles de Liverpool después de que terminara el concierto de esa noche yo lo había invitado a cenar en unos de esos restaurares chicos, lindos y escondidos para que nadie nos viera (ósea paparazzi). Era tan tierno, la verdad no se como no hice esto antes, haberme comportado como una colegiala obsesionada no me sirvió de nada solo cuando me comporte como una adulta que soy pude acercarme a el con intenciones de una relación seria. _

_La comida fue muy agradable y ligera, la conversación fue fluida. La mejor cita de mi vida. Ni siquiera jake había provocado esta comodidad innata en mí._

_Hasta el momento no había pasado nada solo hablamos, unas carisias y tomadas de las manos. Nadie había sido menos directo con migo y eso me sorprendía._

_La comodidad que sentía estando con el era indescriptible, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. _

_Las hermosas calles quedaban en segundo plano al estar el a mi lado. Estaba enamorada y no lo pensaba esconder. Hoy se lo diría._

_En ese preciso momento decidí parar y decirle todo._

_-¿"esto" que final va a tener? No creo poder aguantar ser una del montón – le dije mientras veía como de pronto empezaba a llover._

_El me sonrío, se acerco a mí y corrió un mechón de mi cara y me contesto._

_- tu nunca serás una del montón – sus labios estaban muy cerca y eran demasiado tentadores tanto que iba a besarlos si seguían tan cerca de mi._

_- eso espero Potter, sino date por muerto – esto ultimo casi lo susurre porque sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos._

_Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Nadie lo había hecho como el, además que llovía y eso me hacia sentir en una película romántica (esas nuevas) de Hollywood._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº fin flash back ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de esa noche (hace una semana) todo lo malo había desaparecido, ya ni siquiera me molestaban los apretados horarios, ni los paparazzi. Mi vida era perfecta.

Pero no todo es color de rosa ya que el no quiere que nadie sepa lo nuestro, por ahora, ya que el trabaja para mi y supuestamente no es apropiado, a mi eso no me cierra pero me conformo por ahora con tenerlo a el.

Me levante de la cama con mucho cuidado sin despertarlo y fui al baño a asearme y prepararme para la prueba de sonido que habría para después ir a firmar autógrafos a un Shopping.

La lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo llevándose con ella los rastros de el en mi, eso me desesperaba. No poder gritarles a todos (sobretodos a ellas) que era mío.

La vida "nueva" iba a terminar hartándome y lo sabia pero él era todo lo que yo buscaba en un hombre y no iba a tirar todo a la basura por mi orgullo femenino.

Cerré la ducha mientras suspiraba buscando una toalla. Todo lo que hacia se había tornado aburrido sin el.

Este pensamiento atormentaba mi ser. Yo era una feminista hasta la muerte. Se supone que una mujer no debe depender de un hombre.

Buscar un vestuario era todo un tema al salir con Harry ya que era la típica cantante que le encanta llamar la atención y eso era algo que a el no le gustaba mucho así que encontrar algo apropiado era difícil. Así que opte por lo común.

Un Jean, una remera cerrada y unas cómodas botas. Ya totalmente vestida y preparada, trato de despertarlo.

- Harry – lo llame mientras me ponía enzima de el dándoles besitos por toda su espalda. – se supone que tu tienes que estar abajo revisando todo (esto final lo dije ya en su oído)

Me puse al lado suyo mientras veía como el se removía un poco y se despertaba.

-lo se pero tengo que reponer fuerzas. Tu me matas – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-jaja muy gracioso Potter - le conteste ya alejada de el.- vamos muévete amor que todos empezaran a bajar y se darán cuenta de que estamos junto en mi suite.

- OK, vida no te desesperes, vos anda bajando que yo me daré una ducha y iré a ver a ron que creo q tenemos un problema con un guardaespaldas de cheryl.- me contesto mientras pasaba al lado Mio sin nada que lo cubriera.- no te quedes parada ahí. ¿O quieres venir con migo? Hay un espacio en la ducha.

Mi impacto fui grande.

- no es que no quiera es que no debo – conteste antes de darme vuelta y guiñarle un ojo y irme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminar esos pasillos largos de los hoteles de Liverpool era totalmente desconcertante, mas en el estado en el que estaba yo.

No podía creer lo que acaba de vivir. Otra ves lo mismo. No tenía final. Era una pesadilla que repetía una y otra ves.

El amor no era algo para mí. ¿Porque el? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo justo el, la persona que no puede estar con migo porque esta prohibido.

Llorar es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, sola en estos pasillos desiertos.

Porque

Porque

Porque

Porque

Tuviste que preguntarme eso.

Nuestra amistad iba de maravilla. Solo tu puede hacerme esto.

Nunca voy a olvidad la mayor mentira que dije en mi vida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº flash back ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Terminaba de cambiarme, solo me faltaba tratar de arreglar mi cabello un poco y bajaría a desayunar._

_Solo esperaba que el tema del guardaespaldas estuviera solucionado, ron se veía preocupado así que no tenía que preocuparme por nada._

_Mi cabello quedo mas o menos decenté así que me dirigí hacia la puerta y pero escuche que ron estaba ahí hablando con alguien. ¿Quién será? Me puse de puntitas de pie y me fije por el visor de la habitación. Pero no se veía nada solo ron medio deformado_

_La curiosidad fue más fuerte y abrí un poco la puerta para ver mejor._

_Era el hablando por celular._

_Daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Se notaba muy nervioso pero feliz._

_- tengo que decirte algo- dijo ron. –si es sobre eso._

_¿Con quien hablara?_

_- jane la encontré- le dijo._

_¿Quien miércole es jane? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?_

_Estaba tan impactada con lo que había escuchado que no me había dado cuenta que el ya había terminado de hablar y yo estaba pegada la puerta._

_Y…_

_Boom. _

_Solo sentí la puerta en mi cara y… todo se volvió negro._

_Otra vez esa bendita puerta antigua estaba frente a mi. Solo había una diferencia._

_Una fotografía._

_Una mujer y una niña pequeña sobre un columpio._

_La mujer era… era…_

_¿Porque la conozco…?_

_Jane…_

_Ese_

_Nombre._

_¿Porque?_

_De repente cuando estaba a punto de averiguar que me estaba pasando todo volvió a la normalidad._

_Ya que tenia a ron frente mío con cara de estar muy preocupado._

_Trate de incorporarme del piso pero el no me dejo._

_- ni se te ocurra, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza señorita - me reto. Su cara estaba tan cerca de mí que empecé a acalorarme y olvidarme todo lo sucedido en mi mente._

_- o..OK..k no es necesario ya estoy bien - dije tratando de levantarme pero como siempre no me dejo con la escusa de que no estaba en condiciones._

_-por favor estoy bien - le puse mi cara de perrito que últimamente comprobé que ah el le debilitaba._

_-no me hagas esa cara y respóndeme ¿que hacías en la puerta o mejor dicho pegada a la puerta? - ok.. Estaba en graves problemas._

_Demonios._

_Yo y mi curiosidad._

_Piensa rápido ¿que escusa es mejor: la de que justo estaba saliendo o la de que se me callo algo? _

_Bien…_

_La primera es la mejor…y mas creíble._

_- es que justo estaba saliendo me agarraste en la puerta – le dije tratando de poner la mejor cara de inocente que sabia._

_Y por su sonrisa creo que me creyó. _

_- bueno creo que por esta ves te creeré jajajaja - dijo mientras se reía, su risa era tan contagiosa y hermosa…que estoy pensando por dios….otra vez lo mismo. - vamos te ayudo a levantarte- su vos me saco de mi delirio personal._

_-OK- cuando esa palabra salio de mi boca me di cuenta que no debí haberlo dicho, ya que sus brazos se avanzaron hacia mí y me levantaron como en las películas._

_Podía sentir su masculino olor (que podía volver loca a cualquiera) y eso de tenerlo tan cerca no era bueno para mi si es que quería seguir estando bien mentalmente._

_Después de pasar todo el pasillo me llevo hasta el ascensor donde yo empezaba a sentirme incomoda ya que sentía su respiración tan cerca y sabía que no podía escapar._

_La atmósfera era silenciosa y incomoda hasta que el hablo:_

_- ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuve soñando tenerte así?- esa fue la pregunta mas incomoda que había escuchado en mi vida._

_Tanto era el shock emocional que tenía al saber lo que ocultaba esa pregunta que reaccione como se hacerlo: una bofetada (por supuesto que primero forcejé para bajarme de sus bazos)._

_- no sigas –le dije de ante mano al ver que iba a hablar. – ya hablamos de esto y te deje muy claro que no es posible lo que te imaginas._

_- pero ¿porque? Si no estas con el nada se interpone para que estés con migo, no te das cuenta que yo te amo, yo se que tu también pero tu orgullo no te deja (como siempre-susurro pero yo alcancé a escucharlo.) abrirte a mi. – me dijo acercándose a mi._

_No podía. No era correcto._

_Lo amo pero no puedo hacerlo._

_Solo me queda una salida. _

_Mentir es lo mejor aunque este mal._

_- ¿me amas?- le pregunte gritando y con el corazón totalmente roto a pedazos agregue- pero yo, así que basta de este jueguito, pensé que éramos amigos pero se ve q me equivoque – destrozada apreté el stop del ascensor y me baje en el piso mas cercano._

_Una ves afuera vi y escuche lo que termino de destruirme: ron con los ojos lloroso y ante todo logro decir algo que preferiría no haber escuchado._

_- tus deseos son ordenes – me respondió con voz ronca antes de que se cerrara la puerta._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº fin flash back ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Deanvulando me encontraba, llorando a más no poder por lo que acababa de destruir. Había encontrado la persona perfecta y no podía estar con migo por mi orgullo y Jason. No podía estar con alguien si todavía no me había sacado su recuerdo de mí.

Todo esta arruinado- grite.

Pare de caminar ya que sentí que no daba más. Mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso. Un tiempo sin moverme.

Paz.

De pronto unos pasos me asustaron pero no tanto como cuando sentí esa vos tan conocida que provenía de esos pasos.

-Llorar es silencio tu nuevo hobby- me dijo Jason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba bajando las escaleras del tercer piso porque algún idiota se había quedado estancado en el ascensor o algo así. Esperaba que Harry se prepare rápido, me moría por verlo.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo para mi gusto. El ambiente era pesado y se notaba que algo no andaba e iba ah andar bien.

De repente sentí pasos muy rápidos que venían del tercero. Ya llegando al 2 piso sentí como ya venia atrás mío. Estaba preparada para gritar y correr cuando unos brazos me agarraron y una mano tapo mi boca.

Zapateé, forceje y trate de morderlo pero me era imposible el era mas fuerte que yo. Por un momento pensé que cualquier cosa me iba a pasa pero cuando me resigne y me calme pude sentir ese perfume tan familiar.

En ese momento pase de tener miedo a esta muyyyyyyyyyy furiosa con la persona que tenia atrás mío.

Tanto que decidí vengarme.

Su mano se encontraba tan cerca de mi boca…

M m...

Muy mal… debería haberlas retirado amor mío.

Abrí mi boca y la mordí con toda la fuerza que tenia.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Su grito fue desgarrador. Pero bien merecido lo tenía por asustarme así.

Bueno era momento de la actuación. SHOW TIME people

- ¡hay! amor me asustaste… lo siento tanto – le dije mientras le daba besitos en su manito.

Pobre le había dejados lo dientes bien clavados. Enzima parecía que se iba a desmayar porque su posición no era la mejor: tirado en el escalón con la cara banca tocándose la mano como si se la hubieran cortado.

Pobre Harry. Bueno así va a aprender a no asustarme.

- y esta amor – le dije...Pero no me contesto nada- Harry?

- s...si ¿?- tartamudeo.

- vamos al comedor sino empezaran a sospechar.- le dije mientra lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Nos dirigimos al acenso a que el bajara. Tenia miedo dejarlo solo pero sino todo el mundo sospechara de que algo paso. Por suerte y el idiota lo había desocupado así que le di unos besitos antes y por ultimo le dije:

- Eres mió – sus labios tocaron los míos para dar paso a un apasionado beso de despedida.

Lo separe como pude y lo vi desaparecer tras la puerta mecánica.

Una sonrisa cruzo mis labio que muy pronto desaparecerán al escuchar esa vos q tanto me hizo sufrir.

- me extrañaste – dijo un morocho y sexy hombre al principio de pasillo.

- Jake - solo pude pronunciar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

_Adelanto:_

_- no lo entiendes – le dije mientras intentaba separarlo de mi – ya no te amo._

_- no valgo nada – admití._

_- no me quiere – me dije a mi mismo._

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

**Quiero pedirles perdón por haber tardado tanto. Es que no tuve inspiración después de mi viaje a Bariloche (gente de argentina me entiende) .**

**Por eso me tome este periodo para retomar el fic!!**

**Sepan entender!!**

**De ahora en mas volvemos a realidad!!**

**El lunes postearé otra ves!!**

**Y por ultimo perdón por s i encuentran errores es q estoy tan ansiosa q no quiero leerlo mucho!!**

**Porfi ¡! ComenteN y dejen rewies!!!**

_**Please (carita de alice)**_

_**Beso **_

_**Lady melrose.**_


End file.
